Animetion Nation Genesis Saga (Complete version)
by FourThieves
Summary: In the Ink universe, Toons and Animes coexist as well as the hybrid Toonimes. For years they were in war, but years after the war a sub-group of the terrorist group Red Lions come to create havoc and destroy the two governments of the universe. A group called Blue Eagles is being formed to take them down, but will they succeed or doom the whole universe? AU and OC in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga prologue part 1**

_**Welcome to the Ink universe, where Toons and Anime coexist in a universe made of different worlds. It all started as a universe of shapes and numbers and grew to be a universe for any type of animated life. The Toons were the first to inhabit it, but a few years later, Animes started to appear and coexist with them. They both have their own set of worlds. However, there is also a Toonime. A Toonime is the process of a mistake a creator would make, sometimes intentional. Some people in the Ink universe are able to give births to twins that are separated as Toons and Animes, but sometimes the two would be twins instead combine to make a hybrid, thus the name Toonime. They were reviled for being half of the two and because it was hard for people to fit them into society, as Toons and Animes were segregated from each other in the early years. Despite this, the Toonimes manage to actually make their own universal government, for the worlds had their own economic system, until the Animes and Toons decide to make their own. This gave rise to a group called the Red Lions, who were created to make profit from the hatred the two had for each other. This led them to commit terrorist acts to frame the two powers and create a war. The two governments never knew about their operation and the war lasted for years. The Toonime government was also attacked and destroyed, leading them to choose sides and become almost near extinction. However, a glimmer of hope shined when the Blue Eagles were made after finding out the Red Lions plot. They manage to stop the war and put an end to the Red Lions, or so they thought. For you see, our story begins seven years after the war and one Toonime will start it all on this day, as he is an anthropomorphized snake with a black business suit, rhino feet, black scales, and red eyes with fading pupils. He doesn't know that he is going to journey on the adventure of his life.  
**_**  
Animetion Nation Genesis Saga Part 2**

An anthropomorphized snake is walking through a desert, he is wearing a business suit with a black tie, rhino feet, blue reptilian skin, red eyes, and fading pupils. He then appears before the entrance to Toontown, it was 11:59 PM, and the city lights are blazing from the buildings with its twisted architecture. However, of all the buildings, the snake man goes into a purple one with a big Hotel sign. Inside the building is the lobby room with blue floors, pink walls, green couch, and orange reception. Behind the reception desk is a big turtle like monster with big spikes on shells, two big horns, red Mohawk, the snake guy recognizes him as "Bowser."

Bowser is shocked to find this guy at the reception and growled "You're new in Toontown, are you?"

The snake man replies "Yeah, I am. So I see the Animes have put you in community service after all those crimes you did."

He glares at him. "That statement is a lie." says Bowser. He holds out his claws, with the snake man realizing that he has to give him his I.D. It states his name to be "Peace Chikyu-jo-de.", pretty much an adult with a height of 6'5''. Bowser then gives him the keys upstairs, and Peace enters his room to nothing spectacular.

Meanwhile, downstairs Bowser calls on his phone and states "He's here. Send him, for its time."

The next morning, Peace wakes up and goes outside to see many people out today, ranging from human Toons to talking animals. Several Care Bears are outside the Hotel with strike signs demanding Bowser's death due to his community service taking their jobs. Peace tries to ask one of them "where is the nearest bookstore?" before one voice tells him to go down the street. As Peace does so, the Toon that told him that then realizes that Peace was no resident. The Toon is a black cat with big eyes.

The black cat follows Peace, thinking that he's rich. Peace arrives at the store and opens the door to see, standing on a desk, a white owl with glasses and an arrow shaped hat. Peace randomly picks a book out of a shelf, and goes to the owl. Peace asks " Sir, how much is this book?"

The owl replies "Hm, nobody had bought this book in years."The book is sturdy, and old, with an image of a black cauldron.

The Owl states "You can take it for free if you want to."

Peace jokingly remarks "You mean frrrree." Peace then chuckles, and the owl just roll his eyes. As Peace leaves the building, the black cat suddenly leaps out with a hypodermic needle right before Peace grabs his cat became terrified as Peace reaches into his pockets to pull out a red marble and crush it in his marble then disappears into smoke and appears later as a machine gun. The gun also has a blade come out under the barrel. Before he could do anything else, a shield out of nowhere hits him on the head, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, at the woods, we see 3 figures walking towards a plain house. One is square yellow sponge with brown pants, red tie, and white shirt. The other is a pink starfish with green trousers with purple flowers on them, he's also pretty fat. The last one is a greenish blue octopus with a big nose, brown shirt, and no pants. "This is going to be awesome." The starfish says.

The yellow sponge turns to his friends "Yeah, whatever this is sounds cool, right Squidward?" the yellow sponge says to the blue octopus called Squidward.

Squidward replies boringly, and kind of sarcastically "Oh yes SpongeBob, I just can't wait." They reach the door of the house, and rang the doorbell.

The owner of the house turns out to be an orange fox, but with two tails. He opens the door to greet them."Welcome SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward to the biggest discovery of your life!" says the fox.

The three walk into the house with Patrick the starfish expressing amazement over the house. "It's a nice place." Patrick says.

Tails then goes to the center of the living room and pulls out a marble like Peace, but this one is blue. He crushes it in his hands and it turned into a telescope when the smoke cleared."Everyone, I Miles "Tails" Prower has discovered a treasure of the last war." Tails says "This telescope can sense out other life forms" Tails then gives it a try and as he looks through space, the telescope beeps with the others surprised about it pointing to the sky, then slowly towards the area it landed on.

They rush towards the area, and see that the object the telescope sensed is a space pod. It then starts to emanate pink smoke as the pod opens up.  
**  
**_**What is the visitor in the pod? Who knocked Peace out and why? Find out in the next chapter of Animation Nation.  
**_**  
Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 3**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Toontown is visited by someone by the name of Peace Chikyu-jo-de. He is a Toonime, a half-breed, in a form of an anthropomorphized snake. He has stumbled into Toontown just minding his own business, before a black cat Toon tried to rob him. However he has a surprise of his own, a machine gun that has a blade stuck on it, but it was a minute ago, a marble. Peace then got knocked out by a shield, but by whom? Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are introduced to a Blue Eagle telescope by Miles Tails Prower. It wasn't before long that the telescope spots a space pod landing next to the house. Who pioneered the pod? And what happened to Peace and the black cat? Find out now!  
**_**  
**As Tails, and the three sea Toons surround the crater, the pod door opens up to reveal a girl, probably around 8 years, but she has green skin, two roses stick out of both sides of her head, but they're not fully bloomed yet, hair is short and green only more darker than her skin. Her wardrobe is unlike anything the four has seen before, with a dress that has sleeves, and the bottom part of it vaguely resembling a white lily petal. She stares at Tails as if she never seen people like him up close. "Who are you?" Tails asks.

However, before this green girl can say anything, SpongeBob and his friends who are hiding behind the pod showing parts of their heads interrupts. "Well hi, I'm SpongeBob; the other two are Patrick, and Squidward." He says.

The green girl afterwards passes out upon discovering that they're Toons. The four decide to take them to the house while Patrick states "At least your house is not destroyed."

Tails replies with a nod as he is busy wondering what this girl is.

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, we find that Peace and the black cat are in an interrogation office. The Castle itself on the outside is a technical marvel, with a white and blue color scheme, and towers that makes it a wonder to see. It even has a garden with Mickey Mouse head shaped bushes and many flowers. The black cat however, is finding this room boring, and looks at Peace."Felix." The cat said.

Peace became startled by his voice saying "What?"

Felix looks at Peace. "That's my name." says Felix.

Peace slowly holds out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you… I guess? My names Peace" he says.

"That's a silly name." Felix says jokingly.

Peace stands up from his chair. "Well I remembered you having a sillier voice." Peace jokingly states back towards Felix.

Felix got startled by this, and then straightened himself up. "Things change, especially today." Felix says.

Peace sits back down. "Yeah… it does… I don't know how, but…"

Suddenly, a different voice comes in and says "You seem to like using ellipses do you?" The voice came from the king of Toontown himself, Mickey Mouse, who appears in the room in his red shorts and white gloves.

Peace jokingly states "Well, how about this? Yeah ellipses it does ellipses I don't know how, but ellipses."

Mickey takes a seat and glares at Peace. "So… who are you?" Mickey says.

Peace smirks a little "I guess you like ellipses too. My name is Peace Chikyu-jo-de."

Mickey starts fidgeting his fingers. "A-are you part of the red lions group?"

Peace rests his head on his fist, looking all bored. "No. I'm not." He said.

Felix points at Peace. "Then what about that weapon of yours." He said.

Peace crosses his arm. "I found it lying on the floor, besides I don't know how to make this type of technology." He says.

In the recording room somewhere, a duck and an anthropomorphized dog is using a lie detector. The detector shows that Peace is telling the truth.

Back in the interrogation room, Felix holds the machine gun, which surprised Mickey, and made him wonder how he got the weapon from custody. "Sorry your highness, but I know this kingdom in and out." Felix says.

Mickey then looks at the air vent above them, and finds the gate opened. "How did he get it?" Peace asks as he looks all over the room.

Mickey was about to tell him that Felix used the vent to get to the weapons room, before looking at his eyes, and realizing that he has fading pupils. "So what should we do with you" asks Mickey.

Peace was about to talk, before hearing Felix stutter something. "I am hearing some voices in my head." He says.

"W-what is this sound your hearing?" Mickey says, "This room is sound proof, how can you hear anything, but Donald and Goofy from the interrogation room?"

Before long, Peace is hearing a sound, but this one is a voice stating to go to the woods. "You hear something… about going to the woods?" Peace asks.

Mickey starts to hear voices in his head too. "Yes." Mickey says.

"But, where is it coming from?" Felix asks.

Mickey then rushes out the room to the nearest window, and finds some remnants of smoke in the woods area. Mickey became frightened by this discovery and tells the news to the other two. "There is smoke coming from the woods!" Mickey says.

Peace backs up a little. "The woods area… that's what the voices in my head are saying." He says.

Felix also joins in. "Hey, I was hearing the same thing in my head." Felix says.

Both Donald and Goofy burst out of the recording room frantic about what's going on. "Everyone, we need to calm down. It seems we might have to investigate the area where the smoke is coming from!" Mickey says. He then runs towards the door informing everyone to follow them.

Peace wonders if Mickey is probably being too irrational about the whole thing, before deciding to follow him.

Donald and Goofy in unison state out loud "Wait, we have to protect the king!" as they follow too.

Felix alone by himself decides to follow too yelling "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile in Tails house, the green girl is sleeping on a bed with the four wondering who she is. "Maybe she's an Anime?" SpongeBob asks.

Tails examines her a little. "She is… but in a form like this? It looks like a different type of Anime." He says.

She then suddenly opens her eyes. She looks at the four, and tried to get off the bed before grasping her left shoulder in pain. "What is this?" she asks.

Patrick knocks Squidward over to tell her. "Oh, we found some glass in it, so we took it out." He says.

She then realizes that a bandage is covering the wound. She then asks "Do any of you know where a Blue Lion group member is?"

Squidward becomes suspicious about this. "You're not a spy, are you?" He asks.

She shakes her head. Patrick elbows him for asking the question. "Since you were acquainted with the three already, my names Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." He says.

SpongeBob says "Say, we don't know your name, so would you…"

She interrupts him and says "No, not until I meet a Blue Eagle member."

Squidward turns to SpongeBob "Are you sure that this little girl is not a spy?" He asks.

SpongeBob however states "Oh, come on Squidward, she just want to meet a Blue Eagle member."

While the two bicker though, Patrick spots an object in the sky, and calls for the others to check it out. "What is it?" Patrick asks.

The green girl then gets off the bed, and walks slowly to the window with the others. "A Red Lion sends hell to Toontown, a Metalex." She says.  
**  
**_**What are the Metalex? Who called for Peace and Mickey to the woods? How is all of this connected? Find out in the next chapter of Animetion Nation!  
**_**  
Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 4**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation! Peace and Felix were taken in to be interrogated by Mickey Mouse himself, the king of Toontown. However, there conversation was cut short by a voice in their heads telling them to go to the woods. Meanwhile, Tails, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward discover an Anime that looked like no other, she pleaded to the four to take her to a member of the Blue Eagles, but before they could trust her, a flying object from the skies is flying towards the woods. The girl recognizes the machine as one of the hells from the Red Lions, a Metalex. The story continues, now!  
**_**  
**Peace, Felix, and Mickey rushes towards the woods, with Donald, and Goofy following. "Could this voice be from..? I got to hurry!" Mickey thinks to himself.

Peace witnesses Felix running with them."Hey! Did you bring that gun?" He asks.

Felix is breathing excessively hard trying to catch up. "Yeah, I thought one of us could use it." He says.

Peace holds out his arm."Good, give it to me." He says. Felix throws it to him, almost dropping it.

Meanwhile, at Tails house, SpongeBob, and Patrick freaked out, and leaped into Squidward's arms (or tentacles). Tails looks out the window to look at the Metalex, and runs towards the living room center, pushing a button on a lamp to take a trap door, with the girl following him. They end up in a plane, with Tails turning his head to discover that the girl has followed him to his plane. "Why did you follow me?" He asks.

The girl pleads "I'm sorry, but I must go with you. This Metalex has a specific weakness somewhere, and you need a good eye to find it." Tails nods his head in hopes that she knows what she is talking about. Outside, the floor opens up for the plane to emerge, and blast off into the sky.

SpongeBob and the other two run out of the house to see the plane flying, and the Metalex landing. This Metalex has horns, and a helmet, his body consists of a chest, but no legs. Instead, it has a blade that sticks into the ground and it also has tentacles, with claws on them. These tentacles tried to attack the three, but they instead destroyed Tail's house. Patrick looks at the wrecked house, and looked at the Metalex with rage. Patrick screams in rage "You can destroy a person's spirit, but one thing you don't mess with… is His House!" He clinch's his fist and grabs a Krabby Patty from his pocket, eating it. Patrick then jumps toward the Metalex and starts punching it in rapid fury.

The Metalex however bitch slaps Patrick into a tree as it starts shooting lasers from its eyes starting fires. Luckily Patrick was able to dodge the lasers and meets up with SpongeBob and Squidward."Okay, now I know that Metal thingy seems strong, but we can get through this, if we just…" SpongeBob says before being interrupted by Squidward.

He runs in circles and cries. "Panic and run for our lives!" Squidward says, "Why must every chapter of my life be filled with misery? Why?"

SpongeBob and Patrick try to calm him down. "Cheer up Squid, it's not that bad" SpongeBob says.

Patrick also hopes to calm him down. "Yeah, at least we are not involved in an attack by one of the Red Lions forces." He says.

Before Squidward could tell Patrick how stupid that sentence sounded, one of the tentacles try to attack them, but Tails plane shoots at the Metalex to get its attention. Tails is filled with confidence. "My plane, the Tornado, can take any threat." He says. The girl looks at the damage the Metalex is doing with fear. "Hey, where is this weakness anyway?" He asks. She points at the chest. The Tornado homes in rockets to the Metalex's chest which explodes on impact. However, as the smokes clear up, it shows the Metalex survived with no scratches on it whatsoever. Cosmo wonders how the Metalex survived that.

The Metalex prepares to fire his eye lasers, but a barrage of bullets damage the eyes prohibiting it from using it anymore. The Metalex spots the shooter to be Peace accompanied by Mickey and Felix. "This machine gun seems to be special; as if it's acting like my eyes." Peace says.

Felix scratches his head in confusion. "A machine gun that can be your eyes?" he asks.

Mickey also questions this. "That's really weird…" He says.

The Metalex turns to the three and spoke. "WEAPON, DETECTED, ELIMINATE THE SOURCE!" It says in a robotic voice. The Metalex summons the tentacles and lunges them towards Peace.

Luckily Mickey pulls out a sword and slashes them before they could cause them harm. The Metalex then decides to crush them with its fist, but a blue comet looking flash hits its head and knocks it down. The blue ball turns out to be a blue hedgehog (More like a blue mouse with spikes on its back). Tails from his Tornado recognizes him "Sonic!" He says in a cheerful attitude.

Felix however notices that the Metalex dropped a yellow bag. "Oh boy, there must be a weapon for me in that bag." He thinks to himself. He opens it to find nothing, in sheer disappointment.

Sonic looks at the Metalex and declares "It's time I teach you about messing with other people." He then rolls in place to create a blue ball and launch himself towards the Metalex. Unfortunately, it blocked the attack with its arms, causing no damage.

The Metalex also has one more weapon in his stock and tries to shoot down the Tornado with lasers from its finger tips. Tails was able to dodge the laser beams thanks to his aerial skills. "This thing is relentless." He says. Tails notices that the girl got dizzy because of it. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She shakes it off. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She says.

SpongeBob tired of all this fighting, pulls out a spatula. "Patrick, could you lay on your back for a second?"He asks.

Patrick nods his head and lies on his back. SpongeBob bounces on his stomach to reach the Metalex and tries to slash at it, but it had no effect. "Dang it, nothing we do is hurting him!" He says.

Patrick is shivering with fear. "What should we do then? We can't let it destroy anymore houses!"He says.

Squidward takes out his clarinet and walks towards it. "Hey, how about a song?" he asks the Metalex. Thinking that he could probably put it to sleep, he plays a lullaby. The Metalex stares at Squidward before punching him through a tree. "Everybody's a critic." He says.

However, a big light starts to glow from the ground and then a pen surrounded by a blue aura emerges. "So that's where the voice was coming from, Disney's pen wanted us to show our skills so that we can get some power." Mickey thinks.

The Metalex stares at the pen and analyzes it. "ENERGY FOUND! COLLECT FOR RED LIONS, FOR UNIVERSE OF PEACE AND TRANQUILITY!" It says.

Back in the Tornado, the girl looks at the pen and recognizes it. "Hey! Somebody break the aura surrounding the pen!" She says.

The Metalex gets ready to grab the pen, but Peace opens fire at the pen breaking its aura. The aura then flies off to the heroes including Mickey, Felix, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Tails, Sonic, and even the girl and Peace.

The Metalex starts to short circuit at how powerful they became. It spots some leftover auras going into space and decides to go after them. SpongeBob gets out his spatula that became gold due to the aura, knocks Patrick down on his back, jumps on his belly to reach the Metalex and slices it in half. As the two pieces of the Metalex fall, Squidward uses his clarinet to levitate it before it hit the ground and Patrick knocks the pieces back into the sky with Tails launching a ring to Sonic. Sonic Spins Dash into one half of the Metalex while the other piece is shot down by Peace's gun, causing them to explode. The debris however is falling towards Felix who holds up the bag for protection, only for it to turn into a steel wall.

With the Metalex destroyed, our heroes are now able to find out what's going on. "You guys must have heard a voice too." Sonic says.

The others are surprised by this. "I had a voice in my head too," says SpongeBob, "it stated to go to the woods. That's why Mr. Krabs had us go here since he thought it meant more customers and Tails had some formula that made it possible for us to walk in land, because of this we decided to do business with him, which turns out to be a telescope from the Blue Eagles."

Mickey interrupts him. "Do you guys still have the telescope?" He asks.

Patrick shakes his head. "No, it was destroyed, with the house." He says. Patrick looks at the rubble that was Tails house with sadness in his eyes.

Back in the plane, Tails and the girl look at the others down below them. "Alright, in a few minutes we'll be landing." He says.

The girl however stands up with Tails surprised that she was not sitting down. She then jumps off the Tornado, but fortunately she can use her dress as a parachute. Tails just stared dumbstruck, while the others on the ground just looked at her as she slowly lands on her feet. "Who are you?" Mickey asks.

She realizes that she didn't tell anyone who her name was yet. "You must be the new Blue Eagle members, nice to meet you all," She says, "My name is Cosmo and the fate of both Toons and Animes are in your hands."

Our heroes gasped as they find themselves to be part of a new Blue Eagles group. "I'm a Blue Eagle member? Well, it seems like you are one too, because my gun saw the aura go inside you." Peace says.

She feels her chest to discover that the aura is inside her. Tails then appears after landing his plane. "Hey, buddy do you know her? She said her name is Cosmo." Sonic asks.

"She didn't tell me her name and neither had we met before." Tails says.

Felix examines the yellow bag with Cosmo recognizing it and telling him "That bag you're holding doesn't look like an ordinary one. It's a magic bag that can transform into anything for a certain amount of time." She says.

Felix looks at the bag and smiles saying "Righty-O."

The others notice that they also got stronger, but some of them don't know which ability they improved on, thanks to the pen, which disappeared along with the other auras. So after a few hours of fighting, they find that they have been fighting for a few hours. "We need to create a meeting now! Everyone here lets meet at the castle. We need to know what's going on and rest." Mickey says.  
**  
**_**What are the Red Lions planning? How are the Metalex related to them? Will the new Blue Eagles be created? Find out, in the next chapter of Animetion Nation.  
**_**  
Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 5**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, a Metalex attacked the woods, and despite the efforts of our heroes, they were unable to dent the mighty exterior. Not even attacking its weakness worked, but with the help of Disney's Pen, they were able to destroy the Metalex. However, there are more out there serving the Red Lions. Our heroes also discover the girl to be named Cosmo, who dubbed them the New Blue Eagles. What will they do now? Find out now.  
**_**  
**Our heroes are at the castle, more specifically the Library. The Library consists of a fireplace, bookshelves surrounding the walls, and a large window behind a desk and chair. Our heroes surround the desk as the sun rising from the window is partially blocked by the chair that Mickey is sitting on. "Wow, this looks too unusual to be a library." Felix says.

Mickey smiles happily. "This isn't even all of it," Says Mickey. "The rest of it is behind that door over there, but no one can get in but me."

Sonic looks at the door in question, "oh, really?" he says. He spins really fast in place and catapults towards the door, but instead he just smacks into it. The others hesitated to giggle or laugh while Sonic gets up.

Mickey proceeds to get some answers for all of this. "So, everyone had a voice in their head to meet in the woods by Toontown, and it was from Disney's Pen?" He asks.

Felix also questions this. "Maybe it was just for that instance?" He says.

Mickey shakes his head, "No, for there are auras leaving space." He says.

SpongeBob figures it out. "This means that there are more members!" He says.

Cosmo nods her head in agreement. "Yes, and that means we have to find them." She says.

Squidward is unconvinced by that statement. "Why? Are these pieces of junk really that strong?"

Cosmo turns to Squidward and explains the Metalex. "The Metalex are stronger than you think," She says, "I don't know how many there are out there, but they are leagues beyond the one we just faced."

Peace is surprised by this. "Even with the power-ups from the pen, were still not stronger than the Metarex?"

Cosmo scratches her head in confusion over Peaces pronunciation of the word "Metarex?"

Peace apologizes about it. "Sorry, that's just how it sounded to me." He says.

Cosmo states "I've heard that pronunciation before actually."

Patrick cuts in front of them. "The way that word… thingy is said does not do anything!"

Sonic nods his head. "He's right," he says, "There are more members to this Blue Eagle thing we need to get."

Cosmo steps in front of the crowd. "The Red lions are powerful, even with the pens help," she says, "Plus, the risk of losing will mean universal dictatorship for both Toons and Animes. Can you save the universe?"

There was a few seconds of silence before a response was made. "Yes," says Peace, "The Red Lions are not going to control the life and deaths of trillions, not while where alive… that is if everyone can take it. Who wants to save the universe?"

Mickey gets off of his chair "This universe needs heroes, and I'll be honored to be one," he says, "I'll inform Donald and Goofy to look over things while I'm away."

Felix also joins in. "A chance to find adventure?" He says. "Count me in as well, because I have a magical bag that needs testing!"

Tails steps forward. "You can count me in!"

SpongeBob proudly raises his hand. "These Red Lions are going to pay with my new golden spatula, and a little KAH-RAH-TAE!" He says.

Patrick jumps up and down with joy. "This sounds fun! Let's rock them!" He says.

Squidward is very unenthusiastic about it. "Nah, I think I'll pass." He says.

Mr. Krabs appears out of nowhere to berate him. "Oh, no you don't," he says, "A universal dictatorship means no money. Now go fight the Red Lions or you're fired!" He then leaves Squidward to cross his arms, and join the mission.

Sonic points his finger to the sky. "Then it's settled, let's go!" He says.

Peace however realizes a little problem with it, "How are we going to find the others if we don't have a ship?" He says.

The others did not think about that before. "I could transform my magic bag into a plane!" Felix says.

Cosmo shoots down the idea. "The bag seems to only stay in a form for an hour, and no bother calling them here, because we don't know who were recruiting."

Mickey scratches his head and paces the floor. "So in other words, we have to find a ship, and look for some sign of a person with the aura?" He asks.

Tails however comes up with an idea. "Wait, I know what ship we could use," He says, "I have one back at Animeopolis. Only, I have used the Tornado to get here, and it only carries two people."

Mickey however, also has an idea. "We can use that ship in Animeopolis, and we'll get there with horse power." Mickey leads everyone up a tower, into an area that contains a jet. The jet has the Mickey ears symbol on it.

Peace smirks as he stares at it with the machine gun. "Now we can get to Animeopolis." He says. They all get into the plane, and ride off into the sky.

It took a few hours for them to reach the destination. As they approach the Anime capital, they look out their windows to see how different the city is. The buildings are not as exaggerated in shape or form, neon lights, and bright colors make up for it though. The streets are also not as chaotic and twisted. The jet lands in an airport safely, and our heroes are ready to get the ship Tails was talking about. As they walk out the airport, Tails tells everyone "The ship is located near the jungle area, which is over there."

Felix realizes something. "So Animeopolis has a jungle area, and we have a woods area? Come to think of it, how come Toontown still has its name when it grew to become a capital?" He asks.

Mickey replies "It's a cultural name that everyone voted on, and we're sticking with it."

Peace decides to hide his gun out of sight. "We need food for our trip," He says, "so since we all know where the jungle area is at let's split up and get some snacks. We will meet at 1:00 PM."

The group split up with Felix looking at the food stands wondering how he's going to get some food if he doesn't have any money. He however hears some kids chattering, and poking a black cat. He decides to stop the kids before hearing a girl scream "Hey, leave that cat alone!"

Felix pulls back, and hides behind a garbage can. The girl is blonde with an odango hairstyle with twin tails, and she is wearing a school uniform which is a white buttoned up shirt, and a long blue skirt. She is maybe 5 feet. The odango girl picks up the kitty, and gives it a kiss before the kitty scratches her face. Felix giggles a little making the odango girl turn her back to the garbage can, before Felix hides. She then notices that the kitty has a band aid on its forehead, and takes it off. Under the band aid is a moon crescent. The odango girl realizes that she is late for something and runs off. Felix decides to go somewhere else for snacks.

Felix passes a fruit stand that SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are at. The three are browsing through the stand when suddenly they bump with Felix. "Nobody in this place has normal hair!" Felix says.

SpongeBob pats him on the head. "Oh come on Felix, not everybody has crazy hair." He says.

Just then a man in an orange shirt and pants walk by with spiky black hair. A little kid wearing scholar clothes is also with him. The man in orange clothing however stops, and looks at the four. He asks them "Are you guys' Blue Eagle members?"

The four became shocked by this question. "How did you know?" Felix asks.

The man explains "One of you guys must have sensed mines. I also have an aura from Tezuka's Pen."

SpongeBob recognizes him. "Are you Goku?" He asks.

He nods his head. Patrick also recognizes him. "Wait, you're a Blue lion member!"

Squidward questions him "If you're a member then why didn't you get a voice to go to the woods?"

Goku scratches his head in confusion. "I guess I have my aura from a different pen," He says, "You must have got it from Disney's."

Felix recounts the information given."So if somebody got chosen by a pen already, then another pen cannot interfere?"

Goku nods "Also, the others members that you're trying to find are already fighting Red Lions which means that they were already proving themselves to the pen." He says.

SpongeBob looks at the little boy by Goku, "Hey Goku, who is the little kid?"

Goku looks at the kid, and picks him up over his shoulder "This is my son Gohan." He says.

Felix notices the tail on Gohan. "What's with the tail he has?"

Goku replied "Oh, he was born with it just like me." Goku puts Gohan down to let him meet the others.

SpongeBob asks "So how old are you?"

Gohan counts his fingers and puts up four of them. "Oh, well I'm four, and I'm growing up to be a scholar." He says.

Patrick yawns at the thought. "Why would you want to be a scholar? Those books are boring." He says.

Goku tells him "Well Chi-Chi wanted him to get a good education."

Their conversation ended when a voice calls out for "Kakarot!" (No not that person). The voice came from a robotic machine coming down from the sky; it had a slim bulb-like head with a mirror-like object on its face. It wore a black cape and a slim body. "I knew it, a low-class like you not doing anything," says the machine, "well… under the name of the Blue Eagles. Not a good thing."

Felix asks "Goku, do you know this guy?" Goku shakes his head, and gets into his fighting pose.

The machine walks towards them and keeps talking. "Kakarot, you pathetic excuse of a saiyin, I'll make this rock pay for you, and your fellow Blue Eagles messing with the Red Lions," the machine says, "we lost the pen, thanks to you scum, but don't worry, because without that pen, both Toontown and Animeopolis will disintegrate."

The five gasped in horror. "You mean… all of this world… and, their homes will be disintegrated?" Patrick asks, "No! Not anymore!" Patrick then rushes towards the machine, but gets punched in the gut.

The machine continues to talk to the five. "My name is Black Narcissus, one of the kings of the Metalex, under the rule of the Red Lions, and so are you, Kakarot." Narcissus says.

Goku looks at him in confusion, "Kakarot?"

SpongeBob then whips out his golden spatula, and tried to slice him, but Narcissus dodged them, and proceeds to kick SpongeBob. Squidward tries to use his clarinet to stop him, but Narcissus takes a mango from a fruit cart and shoves it down deep into the clarinet. Felix then turns his bag into a wall, but even that failed as the deadly king punched the wall to make it topple over Felix, knocking him out. Narcissus notices that Goku doesn't have a tail. "What happened to your tail? You were supposed to use it to turn into the great ape." He says.

Goku looks at his back. "It was taken off a very long time ago," he says, "I don't know what this great ape thing is, but you're wearing out your welcome!"

However Narcissus notices that Gohan has his tail. Gohan hides behind his father's leg when Narcissus starts looking at him. "Is that your son? Yes, the family resemblance is there."

Goku yells at him "Get away from my son!"

Gohan whimpers behind his father "I'm scared."

Narcissus reaches for Gohan, but Goku goes, and punches his face. Unfortunately, the punch did nothing, and Narcissus just knee kicks Goku in the gut.

Goku is on the floor agonizing in pain as Narcissus picks up Gohan who is crying. Narcissus stares at Goku coldly. "You have a chance to be stronger. If you disband with the Blue Eagles, and do our bidding, then you'll get your son back." He says. He then flies away as the five try to get up.

Felix wakes up and looks around. "Goku, where is your son?" He asks.

Goku strains as he tries to get up. "That… machine took him" He says.

SpongeBob gets up from his bruises. "That was a Metalex." He says to Goku.

Goku stands up to calls out Nimbus, a magic flying cloud. However, Felix saw him limping and stopped him. "I have to…" Goku says.

Felix shakes his head. "We will get him back, don't you worry," he says, "we have a spaceship waiting in the jungle, once we find that Black Narcissus guy, and then you'll find your son."

Goku nods his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll help you fight the Red Lions, and their Metalex monsters." He says.

Patrick and Squidward also wake up.

Meanwhile, Peace, Mickey, Tails, Sonic, and Cosmo are walking down the street, with Sonic and Peace holding paper bags. "You sure those two can manage the kingdom?" Peace asks Mickey.

He turns to Peace with a positive mood. "This isn't the first time they managed Toontown," he says, "besides they've been doing it even before I became king."

Sonic then speaks out "Oh yeah, I remember reading some book about Disney being the king right before the war!"

Mickey sighs at the mention of the war. "Yeah, but when he died, we noticed the Animes creating their own capital, and thanks to the Red Lions we thought they were attacking us." He says.

Cosmo then enters the conversation. "The Red Lion's attack on the pier," she says, "they also attacked an Anime village so they could frame both of the two kingdoms for trying to kill each other."

Peace also enters the conversation, "Which blockaded the cities so that neither Animes nor Toons could leave their designated territories." He says.

Mickey starts feeling kind of sad talking about this. "All the other worlds had to suffer from this too." He says.

As they continue towards the destination, they got into a full conversation about the war. "I wonder if it will happen again." Cosmo asks.

Tails shakes his head in denial. "If it does, we will do it again!" He says.

Sonic joins in saying "Yeah, were Blue Eagles, remember and since we know that the Red Lions are behind this, then we have no war to worry about!"

The others grow confidence and smile; however Mickey looks up to see the others with Goku on the nimbus. Felix spots Mickey right away. "Hey, those are the other members of our team, go down!" He says.

The nimbus lands safely, and with our heroes in one spot. "Are we glad to catch you guys, are we ready to go?" Felix asked.

Peace is wondering about Goku. "Why are you guys in a hurry, and who is that guy with the orange suit?" He asks.

Goku introduces himself. "I'm Son Goku, and the Red Lions have taken my son, so I'm going with you." He says.

They look at each other first, and the group, except for Goku huddled up. "He doesn't seem dangerous; maybe we can bring him along." Peace says.

Mickey disagrees about this. "What if that aura is of the Red Lions," he asks, "What is he's tricking us."

SpongeBob whispers "No way, we recognize him as a Blue Eagle member, we must take him in."

Cosmo whispers "What do you guys mean by that?"

Felix explains the situation. "He was a part of the Blue Eagles before us and he needs our help."

Patrick then adds an important info. "Yes, besides his son of his has an aura too, and it was connected with Goku's." He says.

Squidward scolds Patrick "You knew he also had an aura? Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?" He asks.

Patrick throws his arms up with little idea. "I thought that you guys knew too." He says.

Sonic whispers "Enough, we need this guy, the more the merrier."

Tails sarcastically whispers "We should do something! Should we do something? Let's hurry up and let him join the team Mickey," Tails says, "because we need all the members we can get."

Mickey gives in. "Alright, I'll let him join."

Patrick then gives out a loud "Hurray!" before they face Goku.

Peace walks towards Goku and puts out his hand in front of him. "Welcome back to the Blue Eagles."

After they get Goku into the team, they go to the jungle to find a huge empty field. Tails walks forward. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our ship." He says. He then steps on a rock which springs up a keyhole on the ground. He gets a key from inside his shoe, and enters it into the keyhole, creating a rumble. The big field opens up like a revolving door for a humongous ship to appear. It looked like a tube, the engines are on the side, and the end of the ship, and the color scheme consisted of Gray and Blue.  
**  
**_**Will Goku get his son back? What else will we learn about the war? How did Tails discover the ship? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon b- I mean Animetion Nation! Sorry, a slip of the tongue.  
**_**  
Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 6  
**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation! Our heroes found out that they are the new members of the Blue Eagles. However, there are others in different worlds that are given these auras. Our heroes don't know who they are so the logical thing to do is to go out, and feel their auras. The only problem is that they don't have a ship that is until Tails talks about a ship at Animeopolis that he discovered. Our heroes go to Animeopolis to discover a former Blue Eagle member who after getting his son kidnapped by Black Narcissus, decides to join them. Tails leads everyone to a field where he unveils the ship. What is this ship? Find out now!  
**_**  
**Our heroes marvel at the ship. "Everyone, this is the Blue Typhoon!" Tails says.

Sonic whistles at how big it is. "Cool name and just my color too." He says.

SpongeBob jumps with glee. "Yahoo, let's go and get our members!" He says.

Squidward stops him for a moment. "Where are we going to get our energy from, Einstein?" He asks.

Tails smirks. "I know where such energy can be located." He says.

Later, at a fountain area, the heroes discover Tezuka's pen on top of the fountain. Mickey looks at it, and explains the plan. "Right, we will just take some ink from Tezuka's pen, and use it for energy," he says, "the ink will supply the ship with enough energy to go anywhere."

Goku however becomes concerned. "Are you guys sure we can just take the ink?" He says.

Peace crosses his arm and focuses on the pen. "If we need to get our members, then we'll have to do whatever we have to do to get them." He says.

Tails takes out a huge needle with Goku looking at it with fear. He then flies up to the fountain, and enters the needle into the pen sucking some of the ink out of the pen. Afterwards they run as fast as they can back to the ship. However, they seem to be followed by someone.

Our heroes get back to the ship, going into the energy room, and inserting the needle into a capsule. The result is the ships lights coming on. Everyone is relieved, with all the preparations made our heroes are ready to leave. "Come on everybody, it's been six chapters so let's stop stalling, and find our members!" Patrick says.

Before they can go, they here a knock on the ship. They all stop as they feared it being a Metalex or a Red Lion member. Squidward however thinks it's no big deal. "Oh come on everyone. We faced a Metalex before, and we'll do it again." Squidward says.

So Squidward goes to outside, only to be flying backwards, and smack against the wall. The others look out to see a little boy, who seems to wear normal clothes, and red boots. His hair is not as insane, but it has some point. "Return the ink back to the pen or else!" The kid says.

Goku however approaches him as if he was harmless. "Sorry, but we need it to go to other places." He says.

The boy is confused. "Why? What makes you people so special to just take some ink from Tezuka's pen?" He says.

Mickey apologizes for this. "I am sorry for doing this," he says, "but you see, were members of the Blue Eagles, and it is important that we find our other teammates. News should be spreading of the Metalex that attacked the woods by Toontown."

The boy then realizes the name, "Your Blue Eagle members?" He then looks at Goku and smiles. "Hey, do you remember me, Goku?" He says.

Goku looks at the boy, and he realizes who he is. "Yeah, you're Astroboy!" He says.

The others are surprised that they knew each other."You see, I'm a Blue Eagle member too, well a former one at least, but it seems like the team needs me again." Astro says.

Peace then walks up to Astro, and slaps his face. "Did that hurt?" Peace asks.

Astro shakes his head. "No, but I think you should have figured that out as soon as you slapped me." He says.

Peace then feels his hand in pain. "Well, it definitely hurts me," he says, "it's as I thought, you're a robot."

Felix gasps. "You mean this is an imposter?" He asks.

Goku chuckles at such a response. "No, this is the real deal; he is the Astro who joined the group during the war," he says, "he was created by a scientist who lost his son in a car accident, and later became a hero who helped save the two kingdoms from destroying each other."

Astro looks at the others. "Why didn't you recognize me?" He asks.

Patrick walks towards Astro. "I felt your aura." He says.

Felix crosses his arm in frustration. "That's the second time you felt an aura," he says, "How are you doing this?"

Tails walks towards Patrick, and knocks on his head. "It seems that getting the aura not only strengthens him," he says, "but it also gave him the ability to sense other auras due to having limited intelligence."

Patrick also knocks on his own head a couple of times. "Yeah, but I can't determine who they are, only sense them." He says.

Astro examines Patrick's body for anything different about him. "Interesting, I can sense some auras, but they are extremely… well different." He says.

Sonic is interested in this. "Say, can you sense some now?" He asks.

Astro then puts his hands on his ears, and starts concentrating. After a few seconds he senses something. "This one is actually close, and it is armed, and… that's it." He says.

Cosmo however looks up at the sky, and stares in fright at a large object traveling towards Animeopolis. The large object lands in the middle of the city. The others look in fear as they fear the worse.

At the city, the object turns out to be a Metalex. This one has the same head, and hands as the previous one at the woods, but his chest was square, he has feet, and flexible arms, a tail, and feet. "MUST MAKE HASTE, SEARCH FOR THE PEN, AND I MUST DESTROY BLUE EAGLE FORCES FOR PEACE AND TRANQUILITY." It says. It locates the pen sitting on top of the fountain, but when he tries to get it, the pen zaps his Metalex decides to destroy the fountain, and starts powering up the lasers in his fingers. Our heroes arrive to where the Metalex is at, and before he can shoot at the fountain, Squidward takes out his clarinet, and plays a clarinet version of Cha-la Head Cha-la. The clarinet screws up the lasers powering up, and causes the Metalex to miss. "ADJUST FIRING ERROR." It says. This causes the lasers to power up again before Sonic jumps on his head.

Sonic waves in front of its face. "Hey! You're not getting this pen so forget it." He says. He jumps off afterwards.

Patrick jumps towards the Metalex, and pushes it down. It however stands right back up, right before Goku flies his nimbus over its head, and drops SpongeBob so that he can slice him, but the Metalex dodges it. "This one can move fast." SpongeBob says.

Felix turns his bag into a plane, with Tails piloting it. Peace and Mickey jump out of the plane before Tails lands it. The plane turns back into Felix's bag. Mickey tries to slice at the Metalex, which keeps dodging every swing. Peace however gains the Metalex's attention by using the blade attached to his gun to slice its tail off. It then kicks Peace, sending him flying before Goku catches him. Goku takes Peace to where the others are at. The Metalex then gets back to facing Mickey who manages to cut off his hands. It however turns to the others, and flexes its chest. Rockets then start to fly off his chest and target our heroes. Felix turns his bag into a wall to block the rockets, but it sends them flying. Tails however, has a communicator with him. "Blue Typhoon, do you read me?" He asks.

Back at the ship, Cosmo and Astro hear Tails. Astro gets ready, and flies towards the city while Cosmo just stands there. "I wonder how I'm going to help. I haven't done much yet. I hope everyone's alright." She says. She then discovers a button, and pushes it. This pulls out some huge cannon on the front of the ship.

Meanwhile at the city, the Metalex discovers the cannon on the ship. Astro also appears before the others. "Take us back to the ship; I have a surprise for this Metalex." Tails says.

Astro however points to the ship. "You mean that big cannon over there?" He says.

Felix freaks out at the cannon. "Holy cosmos, that's one whopper of a cannon!" He says.

Sonic whistles at the size of the cannon and Mickey and Goku are surprised at the cannon as well. "Oh it's big alright, but can it do the job?" SpongeBob asks.

Peace chuckles at the conversation. "How come the conversation sounding familiar," Peace asks, "Plus we should focus on the Metalex heading over there."

Patrick looks at the Metalex heading towards the, his response is a scream with Squidward agreeing. "Enough talking, let's get to the ship!" Squidward screams.

Back at the ship, Cosmo notices Astro flying back carrying the others, but she also notices the Metalex approaches she hears Tails yelling at her "Hey, that bar on the control panel, do you see it?"

She looks back to find that bar. "Yeah, I see it!" She says.

Tails gives a thumb up. "Good, once that bar fills up, press the button on the control stick."

Astro lands with everyone else running to the ship. He had a little struggle doing so, making Sonic rub his own stomach. "Am I gaining weight again?" He asks himself.

Tails enters the control room, and uses the announcing machine to tell "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Everyone replies that they're ready, but they still had to deal with the Metalex. "What are we going to do with the Metalex?" Mickey asks.

Tails uses the announcing machine to say "Sonic, go into the cannon, and spin!"

Sonic runs to the cannon, jumps inside of it, and proceeds to spin on a platform. The Metalex tries to stop it by jumping in front of the cannon, and releasing the rockets from his chest onto the ship. Cosmo seeing the bar fill up, presses the button on the control stick. This shoots sonic, in his ball form zipping through the rockets, blowing them up before they impact the ship, and rip through the chest of the Metalex.

Sonic floats back down to the ship, and lands safely. Before they leave the atmosphere, they notice Tezuka's pen glowing. It then releases an aura of its own, but these disappear before they could follow them. Goku, suddenly experiences a boost of power, feeling as if something was making his aura react. The ship finally leaves the atmosphere into space and everyone is excited. "Yahoo, we are finally ready to go find our members! Let's rock!" Patrick says.

SpongeBob joins in doing a little dance, and Squidward just stands there with his arms folded. Astro and Sonic are also excited. "You know; if you need any protection, just ask." Felix says to Mickey.

Mickey denies the offer. "I'll be fine. I have dealt with stuff like this before." He says.

Cosmo also feels confident, and Peace actually smiles. Peace then goes to one of the computers to find that it actually has a built in diary. "This is the moment we've all been waiting for, there is no turning back" Tails says.

Everyone nods their heads, and goes to their station.

Meanwhile, in an unrecognizable part of space, is a big metallic sphere. Inside the sphere, several people are in a room. However, everyone is silhouetted, and one that looks muscular, and big states "Humph, that worthless machine didn't do jack. Not only was it killed, but it also lets the Tezuka pen go."

Another silhouetted figure with spiky hair is also unsatisfied, "Pathetic piece of junk. If it can't handle a bunch of rookies, then what usefulness does it have?"

Across the room is a figure that seems to have some bowl shaped head "These Blue Eagles seem weak, but their strength is not their own." He says.

With this figure is another silhouetted fellow who seems to be wearing a spiky armor, he states "I see, they are using the pens. I can hardly handle four, but a team? This could be trouble."

There is even a figure that is flying on some hover board all over the room. "Turn them into robots that will teach them a lesson." The figure says.

A huge figure walks in the room. "That Toonime, you should be careful of." He says.

The muscled figure doesn't believe it. "How can a wimp like him do us damage?" the man however sees another figure with some weird gun.

The gun was large, with a huge barrel, and axe blades on each side. The man could only dream to ever know how anyone can have this type of weaponry, nor even make or hold it. "We wouldn't want them to succeed, so you should listen to your fellow Red Lions," said the figure with the gun. "Now, the leader of the Red Lions wants our group to create weapons. However, these auras make these Blue Eagles a nuisance, so as the leader of the group, I order you guys to use the Metalex to find those pens, and if you happen to find a Blue Eagle member, then play dirty, and kill them, no matter what the cost."

The spiky haired figure chuckles at the plan. "With the pen found, we could take over this universe, while the big boys in the higher ranks waste in their use of ordinary domination." He says.

The muscled figure also chuckles at it. "Right, only we know about this don't we, well if our leader wants weapons, they'll get it."

The figure with the gun walks out of the room. "Well, it seems under their loyalty is ambition. Such fools can't handle that power, not even the kings of the Metalex," says the figure with the gun, "Once they find that pen, the universe will be mine… alone." The figure walks past a camera that seems to be following them.

Meanwhile back on the Blue Typhoon ship, Peace is typing away on the diary. It states:

"The Ink universe, it is huge… No that's an understatement, it's pretty much unlimited.

The Red Lions we have faced so far are searching for the two pens of Disney, and Tezuka.

What are these guys planning, so much questions, and yet lots of time.

We are now searching for our teammates. What if they refuse? Does it matter to ask questions?

No. I must be strong. We must be strong. Fight our cruel enemies. Save our universe.

However, the most important thing is to change the past."

Patrick suddenly senses something, and points to a world on the map. Tails is surprised that he found one so quickly. "Everyone, we know where one is at." Tails says.

Our heroes look at the world, and prepare to land.  
**  
**_**How did the Metalex group find out about the pen? What are the villainous figures planning against each other? How are they keeping it a secret among their own group? What member will they find in their first world they discovered? Find out in the next chapter of Animetion Nation!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part seven**

**The Blue Eagles find a member! Danger across the universe!**

_**Last time on Animation Nation, Tails introduces everyone to the Blue Typhoon, a spaceship that will take them to the adventure of their lifetimes. Despite some delays with meeting another old member of the Blue Eagles, Astroboy, and a Metalex attack towards Tezuka's pen, our heroes manage to finally fly off to find more members for their team, and bring down the Red Lions. It wasn't before long that they sense an aura from a world, but what is this world, and who is the new team member of the Blue Eagles? Find out now!  
**_  
Our heroes look at the world, some a little nervous of actually going. After they land the ship, they step outside to find a mountain like region. "Wow, so this is what walking out of a ship is like." Peace says.

The others follow with Patrick looking at the sky. He then looks in amazement at a comet flying by. Astro also notices it. "Hey, look up at the sky, a weird comet is flying above us," he says, "and I'm noticing a horrible aura next to it."

Mickey after looking at it for a few seconds tries to ignore it. "Then we must ignore it, the aura we are looking for is Patrick's domain, so let's focus on that." He says.

Goku looks around for any danger. "There could be danger in this world; some of us should stay with the ship." He says.

Cosmo raises her hand "My usefulness in tracking down one of our members is not good in our favor," she says, "So I'll stay."

Tails also raises his hand. "I might as well look after the ship too," he says, "that way I could teach her how to work some controls."

The others decide to go out, and find one of their members.

Meanwhile, we see the comet land and it turns out to be a space pod. A man with blue spandex, white and yellow armor, with shoulder pads, and spiky black hair comes out of the pod and starts mumbling. "Grrr, I should never have taken directions from Toons," he says, "I don't see the pen being..." He then notices our heroes getting ready to go out, and find their new member. "So, those are the Blue Eagle members that defeated that Metalex machine," he thinks to himself, "I should kill them all, but that will attract to much unwanted attention. I need to keep the news of the pens from reaching the leaders of the Red Lions if the Metalex kings want their order of peace, and tranquility." He then decides to fly off at another direction, before noticing a muscular man with blonde hair, and pink and purple clothes. He also has a sword which gives this spiky haired fiend a great idea.

He grabs some dirt, and rubs them all over his body. He then coughs, and rolls down a hill in front of the muscular man. "Hey are you okay? What is an Anime like you doing here?" asks the muscled man.

The spiky haired man bluffs his way through. "We are being attacked! A group of men have attacked me and are trying to destroy this world. Somebody has to stop them at all costs" He says.

The muscular man becomes worried for the lying man. "What do these guys look like?" He asks.

The spiky haired man fake coughs, "A snake man who hypnotized a black cat, the Toons king, three sea creatures, who are also Toons. He also has Animes under his controls, which are a Saiyan, a hedgehog a fox, and some alien girl, including a killer robot." He says.

The muscular man buys his bluff. "Then there is no time to lose, this monster must be working for Skelator! Thanks for informing me Mr.?" Muscled man asks.

The spiky haired man still acting fake stutters it, "Vegeta." He says.

The muscular man runs ahead so that Vegeta doesn't uncover his secret identity. He holds aloft his sword, and yells "By the power of Greyskull! I have the power!" This gives him a new form well not really; he just changed his clothes to some leather belts around his chest, and a loincloth. "Don't you worry; I He-man will take you to some help." He says. He-man picks him up only to discover some people on the bottom of a hill.

Vegeta acts once more. "Those are the monsters that are trying to rule the universe." He says.

He-man stares at the group in front of a cave entrance. The group looks at the cave entrance with Patrick scratching his head in question. "Hey Patrick, are you sure that we are going the right way? I mean seriously dude, it seems like this is a pretty unlikely place to find one of our members." Sonic says.

Patrick starts to examine the cave from outside. "The aura must be around here, somewhere." He says.

Astro being worried about this looks around to see if he can spot one of their members. He suspects some red aura on the top of a hill above them. "Everyone, someone is spying at us." He says.

He-man realizing that he has been spotted puts down Vegeta. "I guess the snake guy is your leader. However, I bet you have a leader of your own. Looks like you are working for Skelator." He says.

Peace is confused by this, and just stares at He-man as if he was expecting him to say something different. "Who are you, stranger? We don't know anything about this Skelator guy!" Felix says.

He-man denies his statement. "Of course you would say that little kitty; all of you guys are being controlled by this evil snake man!" He says.

Peace has enough of hearing him talk, and yells at him. "How dare you call me evil? My group is trying to save the universe," Peace says, "and nobody is going to stop us from going through with it! I beg that you go, and leave us alone!"

He-man jumps down the hill on his feet, and takes out his sword. Mickey recognizes the sword, and drops his jaw on its beauty. Mickey walks slowly towards He-man. "That sword is that from a castle called Greyskull?" Mickey asks.

He-man is surprised by this. Patrick looks at He-man, and starts feeling some weird feeling in his aura. After thinking about this for five seconds, he comes to a realization, "Hey, you with the huge sword. You seem to be carrying an aura with you. Exactly like ours!" Patrick says.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, who is on the top of the hill begins to worry about the situation, and folds his hand into a fist. His fist starts to gather some energy around it. Goku feels the energy from Vegeta and looks up. "Guys, someone up the hill is going to attack us!" Goku says.

The whole group looks up to see Vegeta grinning. "You poor bastards should have known. Now you'll feel the punishment from us to you!" He says.

Astro senses the red aura in him. "That guy is a Red Lion!" He says.

Squidward of course mocks that revelation. "Thank you Mr. Obvious. Who would possibly believe this guy is a good guy?" He says.

He-man hears this and sighs as he puts up his sword in defense. Vegeta releases his energy into a blast towards the group. Felix however, jumps over He-man, and turns his magical bag into a wall. The blast hits the wall, and pushes the group into the cave. This blast causes the hill to rumble, with the rocks rolling down, and covering the hill entrance. Our heroes are now stuck inside of the cave, with Vegeta outside. Vegeta smirks as he decides to destroy the rocks covering the cave entrance, but he hears some drills from the other side of the cave.

Vegeta flies up into the sky and pulls out a scouter. It picks up two signals. Vegeta turns to the path that leads to the Blue Typhoon. "Well, these two lack some power. One has a power level of one, and the other is a five. They also seem to have the same auras as those clowns. I think a little visit will help put fear into these Blue Eagles much better." He says. He then glows with a dark purple energy around him, and flies towards the ship.

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails is pacing around the control room, while twiddling his fingers. Cosmo slouches against the wall thinking to herself about her purpose in this team. "Hey, do you think I'm being in the way of you guys? Or if you want to be brutally honest, am I completely useless to this team?" Cosmo asks Tails.

Tails suddenly stops pacing around, and turns to her. "Why would you think that?" He asks.  
She sighs and continues. "I feel as if this aura inside of me isn't working," she says, "Maybe I was mistaken."

Tails humorously scoffs at the idea. "Don't be all emo about it. Some of the others haven't found perfect use of their auras yet. Just wait, because I also need to know how the aura is affecting me." He says.

Suddenly, a red glow appears on her chest. The two stare at it as it seems to be forming into an oval figure. After it stops glowing, it solidifies into a crystal which attaches to her chest. Tails however feels a little weak, and the ship starts to cloak itself, and the two. Vegeta then shows up to the area, and starts looking around. "Okay, that's odd. I swore I detected some power here." Vegeta says. He uses the scouter once more, but it seems like he can't pick up anything. "It's like these two powers vanished." he says, "no way they could have come here without a ship. How did they-" He however receives a message from his scouter, telling him to come to another location. Finding nothing, he sets off to his own space ship.

After he leaves, the spaceships cloaking wears off. Tails appears surprised by this. "It seems like we found some use for you after all." He says.

Meanwhile, in the cave, the group is all worried about their current situation. "Are you guy's really Blue Eagle members, and am I also a part of your group?" He-man asks.

The others look at Patrick for that answer. Patrick walks up to He-man and examines him. "Yup, I sense some aura in him and its Blue Eagle material." He says.

Squidward however doubts this. "Now wait just a minute! How can we know if he's really a Blue Eagle member? What if Patrick is just acting stupid?" He says.

That however is answered as both He-man, and the entire groups chest starts to glow, with them shooting out rays towards He-Man. This shows off He-mans aura with great brightness. After that light show, the group gathers around He-man. "Everyone, we found a member! Now that we accomplished that, we can find our other members." Peace says.

The whole group cheers. Felix tried to turn his bag into fireworks, before Sonic stopped him, and reminded him that they are still in a cave."Hey, how did you know about that sword of his?" Goku asks Mickey.

Mickey turns to Felix and answers his question. "I have read about it of course." He says.

Sonic is of course wondering if Mickey was talking about that second part of the library. Astro however suspects something around this cave. "All of you don't have to worry about any danger. I have some experience that will help you guys." He-Man says.

Peace however doesn't agree in that. "That's good He-man, but we need you to practice in this world for a little while." He says.

The others react with a big "What!"

Peace continues his talk. "Didn't you guys realize what happened back there? We were found by a Red Lion member because of how big our group is," he says, "the best thing we must do is keep low, which means the next time we search for a member in a different world; we must be separated into groups of four or five."

He-man however counteracts that argument "That Red Lion member has some scouter with him though, which means that he can find our power." He says.

Peace is stumped on what to do, as well as the others. SpongeBob acts optimistically. "I'm sure we will find some solution. Besides, we are in a cave, so we will have enough time to figure it out." He says.

Astro however starts to pick up some horrible auras. "No! We are not alone in this cave!" He says.

He-man believes he knows who it is. Everybody then hears a hissing sound, with everyone except for Astro feeling dizzy, and passing out. Astro detects some knockout gas in the area. After the smoke clears up, a hooded figure steps out. This guy wears a hood, blue leather armor, and his face is a skull. He also carries a staff with him, which he uses to poke Astro. "You metallic piece of junk, you, and He-man dares to raid on my plans? I will make you pay dearly for that!" The skeletal figure says. The skeletal figure then shoots a laser beam from his staff at Astro, which knocks him back against the wall.  
Astro then tries to attack him, before a hairy beast man shouts "Hold it right there! If you dare value your friends, then you will work for us!"

Astro looks to find him holding a gun towards his members. Astro then calms down. "What do you want from me?" He asks.

Skelator puts up his staff. "I want you to gather the rest of He-mans friends, and bring them to me. You have 24 hours to raid the castle Greyskull, and bring them, or I'll kill all your teammates!" He says.

Astro nods his head. Skelator then uses his staff to blast a hole for Astro to get out.

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Typhoon, Tails examines the stone on Cosmo's chest. "I recognize this stone before. We were supposed to have this type of stone years later, when we grow up." She says.

Tails is puzzled about that her statement. "So, you do have an Anime society. What world did you come from anyway?" He asks.

Cosmo was about to answer that question before Astro knocks on the entrance towards the ship. They open it to find Astro worried.

Meanwhile, in a dark spaceship, Black Narcissus wonders what to do with Gohan, whom is in a pod crying. "Maybe I should let someone train you, but who will do it?" He asks himself. He then looks at a security screen, and one in particular catches his eyes. He goes to the pod, and picks Gohan up. He takes him to a security door to a prison cell. Gohan looks at the door, hoping that he's not going to be killed. When the door opens, Black Narcissus throws him in there, and yells "This man will teach you how to be a warrior. I'll make sure he does not kill you, unless I need him to." He says.

Gohan then turns around to see a tall green man, with antennas, elf like ears, a purple karate suit, with brown shoes, and pink scales under his arms. "My name is Piccolo, and if it takes me years to toughen you up, then we'll start right now." The green man says.  
Gohan stands there in fear before running around and crying for his parents.

_**Will Astro save all his friends? What will happen to our heroes under the threat of Skelator, and how will Gohan survive under Piccolo? Find out in the next chapter of Animation Nation.  
**_

_**A/N: Hey did I spell Greyskull correctly. Does it use an "a" or an "e"?**_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part eight**

**The battle with Skelator! Gohan meets Piccolo!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, our heroes arrive on their first world. They set out to find a person with the Blue Eagles aura. However, a Red Lion member named Vegeta, tricks that person first into thinking that our heroes were bad guys. This Toon is called He-man, who after being tricked into a cave with our heroes realizes how Vegeta was lying. Vegeta tried to find their ship, but thanks to a mysterious stone of Cosmo's, she and Tails get to live another day. Our heroes back at the cave have bigger problems though, as Skelator made a trap that puts our heroes sans Astro to sleep. Skelator orders Astro to capture He-mans allies, or he'll kill his teammates. Gohan also has things to worry about, as he is forced to train under another prisoner named Piccolo. Will our heroes get out of their troubles alive? Find out now!  
**_  
Where we left off, Gohan is under the eyes of a green man named Piccolo. Gohan continues to cry. "What's going on here? Who are these people?" He says.

Piccolo slaps the back of his head to shut him up. "You are a prisoner of the Metalex sub division of the Red Lions," he says, "come to think of it, you look familiar to me. Do you go by the name of Goku?"

Gohan looks puzzled at that question. "My name is Gohan," he says, "but my dad's name is Goku."

Piccolo smirks devilishly. "So, your Goku's son," he says, "and you probably think that he is going to go through all the trouble of saving you from all this chaos? Well, sorry to dash your dreams, but there is no way he can face the entire Red Lions all by himself."

Gohan appears frightened by that statement, but he gathers some strength to ask him another question. "Well, what about the Blue Eagles? My dad seems to know a lot of them." He asks.

"Then it seems we'll have to get started." Piccolo says. Piccolo then picks up Gohan, and decides to throw him against a wall covered with spikes.

Gohan at the sight of coming close to the wall, screams, and cries for help. However, right before he can be skewered, he starts to growl, and shout, as he powers up, and releases an energy blast towards the wall, destroying the spikes. Gohan leaps from the wall only to trip as he lands. Piccolo is amazed at his power. "It seems like you have some power in you," Piccolo says, "but you still have alot to learn. As first part of my training, you'll be left alone in a distant world to fend for yourself."

Gohan doesn't like the idea. "But I'll die from that!" He says.

"Shut up, I must prepare you for universal domination." He says.

Meanwhile, back with Astro, he explains the whole situation to Tails, and Cosmo."I can't believe that something like this could happen." Tails says.

Astro however, assures them that it's not all hopeless. "The skeleton guy doesn't know about our auras, or anything. I hope." He says.

"Whatever the case may be, we can't endanger He-mans friends," Tails says, "and since we are not Toons, the idea of raiding the castle will create tension, and we certainly do not want another war."

Astro however, realizes something. "Wait; there was this spiky haired guy. Did he find you guys?" He asks.

"No, he hasn't," Tails says, "I don't know how, but Cosmo somehow disguised us, and the ship from that guy. I think it comes from the stone she just got a while ago."

Cosmo feels the stone on her chest. "This stone is supposed to be given to teens of my people." Cosmo says.

Astro then gets an idea.

Meanwhile, the rest of our group wakes up in a room, where the center is taken up by some hole. Inside the hole is fire and lava. He-man looks around the room, and fears the worst. The group also notices that their weapons are taken away, and that they are chained up to the wall. Peace, who is blind without the machine gun, yells "Where are we? What just happened?"

"We are in Skelators lair." He-Man says.

Mickey wonders about that name. "Who is Skelator?" He asks.

He-man feeling weak inside explains. "He is an evil man. He seeks to capture the castle Greyskull, and rule Eternia." He says.

Felix then realizes something. "So that's the name of this world, huh? Well, if only I have my bag, then I'll teach this guy a lesson." He says.

He-man shakes his head. "It's not like that is going to help. This seems hopeless; there is no way we can beat Skelator." He says.

Sonic is surprised at He-man. "Don't talk like that. This Skelator guy cheated to have this victory," he says, "but look, we are not dead yet so we still have a chance to win."

He-man still doesn't feel confident. "You can't win every battle He-man. Every mistake helps us learn more." SpongeBob says.

"Yeah, I mean look at me. I used to think that 2+2=5, but now I know from my mistakes that it equals 6." Patrick says.

Squidward corrects him. "It's 4 you dim-wit." He says.

"See He-man, I just learned from my mistakes." Patrick says.

Goku smiles confidently. "I always learn from my mistake. Trust me; we will get out of this." He says.

Everyone then hears a laugh from a hall. The laugh comes from Skelator who enters the room. "You nimwhits have no chance to escape," Skelator says. "besides all of you are my hostages. You may notice that a person is missing from this group, that's because I told him that if he doesn't bring He-mans friends, you all will be killed."

He-man has enough of being melancholy. "You will never win this time. From all the times I socialized with these guys, I found them to be intelligent people. There is no way you can win." He says.

Skelator scoffs at the idea. "Every piece of my plan is fitting together," he says, "besides it won't matter if he does what I say or not, all of you will perish, and Eternia will be mine!"

Meanwhile, at the castle of Greyskull, in the throne room are two people talking to the king. Astro, Tails, and Cosmo are invisible watching them talk. "Alright, all we have to do is give them this note. Once they read it, they will come to the rescue of our group." Astro says.

"How convenient that Cosmo got this ability." Tails says.

The three continue to sneak to the throne. The two that are talking to the king are worried. One of them, a guy with an orange moustache, and futuristic armor tells the king "I'm afraid we haven't found Adam yet. However, we do find a ship outside of Eternia, but there is no sign of him."

The other one, a red head with a leotard, and a chest plate adds "I hope Skelator hasn't done anything to him."

The king then notices a note next to him. Without hesitation, he reads it. "Well, it seems He-man needs our help, as well as some… other people. They are captured by Skelator who requests our visit, or he'll kill them all." He says.

The other two gasp at this. The other three invisible, then sneaks towards the exit, before a weird short creature in wizard clothing barge in to tell urgent news. "Everyone, we are being spied on by…" He says. Before he could finish his sentence, he bumps into the three escaping, ruining their invisibility. The creature witnesses them. "Anime spies! I knew there was something screwy about that ship."

The two warriors prepare to attack them before Astro pleads. "Wait, we are not your enemies! In fact, we are here to help you guys." He says.

The two decides to lower their guard, and hear what they have to say. "We are trying to help our group save the universe," Cosmo says, "you see, we are Blue Eagle members."

This captures the attention of everyone. "Come to think of it, I would never suspect you guys to really be much of a threat. I apologize for our treatment. My name is Teela, this man on our throne is the king, and the other guy's name is Man-At-Arms." Teela says.

"Now who you calling the other guy," says Man-At-Arms, "I have you know that I am a trained veteran."

"My name is Orko, and I obviously knew that you were good people in the beginning." Orko says.

"Of course you did." Astro says sarcastically.

Everyone in the room laughed. "We'll have to wait to laugh at the end guys," Tails says, "because we are running out of time."

As they run outside, Astro notices a green tiger, and examines him. "You look menacing, can you help us rescue our friends from Skelator?" He asks.

The tiger then hides behind a stone, shaking in fear. Astro puts his hands on his hips. "I don't think that's an option." He says. Astro then picks up the tiger, and flies him towards Skelator.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of our group, Skelator watches outside for the time. Our heroes, still chained to the wall, are also watching, and hoping that Astro has a plan. SpongeBob tries lighting up the mood by telling a joke to Peace. "Hey, can you go see what's in the pit?" Spongebob asks.

Peace sighs. "I'm bolted to the wall." He says very boringly.

SpongeBob snickers for a little bit, but stops shortly after. Skelator then notices Astro, bringing He-mans allies. "So, the anime actually did it? I knew this plan is going perfectly! Wait a minute, what is he whispering to them?" He asks.

Astro then steps aside to let Cosmo pass through and holds out her hand. The group holds her hand, and they turn invisible. Skelator is shocked by this. "Where the heck did they go?" He asks.

Then, he notices some explosions outside, with a furry orange beast running towards him. "We are being breached; we must kill the group now!" The Beastman says.

However, they were too late, as they witness our heroes set free, and ready to kick their butts. Astro and the others show up to the room, and they all look at Skelator. Before they can attack though, a woman with a black leotard, and a fin on her head, appears out of a trap door, telling Skelator to follow her. "Thank you Evil-lyn. It seems like our plan hasn't gone as planned." Skelator says.

Everyone is puzzled by this escape. However, they feel the place shaking a little, and as the shaking gets more violent, everyone decides to go outside.

Outside, they look up at the sky, to see a giant robot. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE." It says. The robot tries to grab one of them, but fortunately they all dodge it. The robot then releases robotic tentacles, with Mickey, Peace, and SpongeBob trying to slice them, but there are so many of them that they get tangled in them. "Use your sword to slice all of these tentacles." Mickey screams to He-Man.

He-man, after feeling depressed from his loss, gathers his confidence and pulls out his sword. "I do have the power, and it is from my allies, and… my friends." He says. He then points his sword at the green tiger Astro brought, and zaps it. This changed the cowardly feline into a fearsome and brave tiger, with armor, and a saddle. He-man mounts on him and ride towards the tentacle. "Cringer lets save our friends!" He says. They ride towards the tentacles, and cut them all up.

Peace, after being free shoots at the robots eyes. He then tells Patrick "You need to get on top of his head, and tear out the people piloting it!"

Felix hearing this, runs towards the robot, and changes his bag into a rocket, in which Patrick hops on, and uses it to aim at the head, and blast through grabbing Skelator, the Beast man, and Evil-lyn, out of the robot, all the while Patrick yells out "Lets Rock!."

They land safely, but Skelator is not done yet. "You think this is the end? No, this robot has one more trick up his sleeves!" Skelator says.

They all see the robot start to transform into a triangular medium sized ship, with Sonic jokingly stating "Oh my, the robot is transforming into some evil transforming evilness! Think it's called… Care bears."

"Laugh all you want," Skelator says, "but it won't save you from its laser cannon!"

The ship then reveals a satellite looking laser, as it starts glowing. The group gets ready for the worst. Astro gets his finger beam ready, Squidward gets his clarinet out, and Goku holds his arms back, and starts yelling "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…"

Felix also gets out his bag, and turns it into a shield. Man-At-Arms is preparing to blast it as well. The ship then fires its beam with Astro releasing his beams, Squidward blowing on his clarinet to release a green ray, Goku pushes his arms forward, and yells "Ha!" releasing a large beam, and Man-At-Arms calls out a vehicle to shoot a beam at it.

What occurs is a tug-of-war battle, as they keep pushing the laser back. "we need more power!" Sonic says.

"Hey, I got an idea," Tails says, "remember the cannon?"

Sonic nods his head, and grabs Tails arms to follow him to the ship. Cosmo then runs towards He-man. "Are you going to do something? You said that you will save your friends." Cosmo says.

He-man looks at the situation, and slowly walks towards the group fighting the beam. He-man pushes the group out of the way, and brings out his sword, so that the beam could hit it. The others stare at him in disbelief, as they witness He-man trying to push back the laser beam. "Orko, do you remember that spell?" He-Man asks.

"The one that can power people up? But that's dangerous! No one has ever survived it!" Orko says.

He-man yells back "I don't care about my own life yet! I got to help the others!"

Orko then pulls his sleeves up, and casts it on He-man. He-man struggles with the magic eating his life up, but a miracle seems to be working, as he starts pushing back more, and more, until finally, he reaches the robot, and blast it.

The Robot ship transforms back into its regular form, beaten up, and broken. He-man almost falls, before picking himself up. He smiles back at the team who are surprised at the display of power. "How did you do that, and what kind of spell was that?" Felix asks.

Teela answers "That is a forbidden magic. It gives a person enough power to weaken the opponent, and destroy it."

Skelator points out that the robot isn't done yet. "This isn't over yet… again. It's still standing!" he says.

However, they notice a shadow over them, which happen to be the Blue Typhoon, with the cannon on top aiming at the robot. Inside the ship, Tails is ready to shoot the cannon. "Sonic Cannon…Fire!" He says. He presses the button which releases Sonic in his ball form in super fast speed, towards the robot. This finally destroys the robot, as it explodes right before Skelators eyeless face.

Skelator with nothing else tells his minions "Retreat, right now!" They run for it, fast enough to evade our heroes.

He-man waves at the Blue Typhoon for a job well done. Sonic runs up to everyone. "Tails made a name for the cannon, from now on; it's called the Sonic cannon." He says.

Tails through the announcer tells everyone "Now you guys can laugh." And so everyone does.

Peace asks He-man "Will you be able to come with us."

He-man answers "I wish I could. You all are brave heroes, worthy of the Blue Eagle name, but I still need to be ready to face more threats like this."

Peace nods his head. "We probably attract too much attention anyways." He says. He turns to the others congradulating them. "Everyone, you all did well. Our creators would be proud to fine us saving the universe," he says, "but we still have some more members to find, and a faction of the Red Lions to beat!"

Patrick then starts to sense some more auras. "there are two worlds I'm picking up with the same aura as ours." He says.

Mickey then yells "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And so they go to their ship.

Meanwhile, at an empty, deserted world is the Metalex ship that contained Gohan, and Piccolo. Two Metalex soldiers are dragging a box that has Gohan in it, as they are going to desert him on this world. Gohan however notices that it's night time, and looks at the moon. "Wow, I never saw a full moon before." He says. As he keeps staring at it, he starts to get red pupils, and then starts growing bigger, and monstrous.

Piccolo, back at the Metalex ship, hears some roaring, and blasting. However, before he can get focused again, a big gorilla hand smashes the wall of his cell room. Out of curiosity, he looks at what's going on.

_**What next member are our heroes going to meet? What is happening to Gohan? And who helped Piccolo get out of his cell? Find out, in the next chapter of Animation Nation!**_

But first, a special message from He-man, and his friends.

He-man: Kids, it is important that you guys be nice to everyone.

Sonic: But if someone decides to blast you off the face of the planet with a laser gun? That's no good.

He-man: It's important that you conduct your parents before facing a death beam.  
  
_**Sonic: That's right, when a person tries to vaporize you with a laser beam, get help from 911, or ask your parents, teachers, or police officers.**_

Peace: And lastly, bring a hyperbolic suit with you at all time. Peace Chikyu-jo-de says hahaha.

Tails: And laughing is the end of the battle!

(G.I. Joe theme plays).

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part nine**

**A dish best served cold! The spirit of Vengeance appears!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, after the tortuous battle against Skelators robot, our heroes celebrate their victory, only to find out that two worlds with Blue Eagle auras are being picked up by Patrick. Meanwhile, Gohan is to be dropped off on a desolate world to die, but then Gohan notices the full moon outside, and suddenly starts to change. Piccolo is set free out of his prison by an enormous hand, but what is it from? Find out now!  
**_  
Piccolo walks out of the gaping hole on the wall outside, to see a giant gorilla fighting off some Metalex soldiers. He then sees the gorilla roar, and shoot out a mighty beam towards the prison ship. Piccolo manages to dodge it, and continues to look at the destruction the humongous beast is dealing. He however notices Black Narcissus with a group of soldiers, and some huge laser cannon. "This boy has unleashed his mighty form. This kid still has some of the Saiyan blood from his father, we must kill him now!" Narccisus says.

Piccolo upon hearing this conversation, transfers some energy into his hands, and tries to destroy Black Narcissus, but he dodged it just in time, and pulls out a marble, which he smashes in his palms. This marble then explodes in a puff of smoke, and transforms into a space pod, where he uses it to get off of the planet for his men to fend for himself. Piccolo in freight looks at the giant gorilla still smashing Metalex soldiers before there were only a few left. Piccolo is afraid that it will come after him, and stares at the huge cannon that managed to survive his blast. He goes to the controls and just starts to go though the options in hope that the ray will just knock him out. However, the cannon instead prepares to fire, but not at the gorilla as he expected. Instead it aims at the moon of this world. Piccolo knows that he can't destroy and just watches the cannon blast the moon into millions of pieces. Piccolo then notices the gorilla coming towards him, but it starts to change and lose its hair and growth. Piccolo starts to see him going back to Gohan, who after transforming back, passes out naked."So it was the boy all along. It seems like these Saiyans have some special ability from the moonlight." He says. He then point at the boy and shoots him with a beam that gives him an orange suit like his dad, only it has a different symbol on it. Piccolo then starts to feel some vibrations and notices a few cracks appearing under his feet. He immediately picks up Gohan and starts going through the broken ship for a marble like Black Narcissus. He was lucky to find one left, and crushes it. The marble then turns into a space pod, and he with Gohan goes inside, and blasts off of the world. As the pod starts breaking the atmosphere, he watches the whole world crumble. Thankfully, he manages to get far away from it to see it explode right before his eyes. "So these Saiyans as he calls them need a full moon to become that… thing."

They manage to reach a different world, with Piccolo managing to get Gohan a space helmet to help him breathe.

Meanwhile, on the Blue Typhoon, Peace is writing on his computer journal, which states:

"Day 2,

Our group is doing fine for the most part. We still haven't found Goku's son yet, and I also notice the new crystal on Cosmo's chest. Could that crystal really be able to decrease an aura for a limited time, and turn people invisible? The Metalex are also planning something behind the higher ups of the Red Lions. There is also this guy who is part of the Red Lions, but how many members are out there?"

He gets interrupted by Patrick. "I'm sensing a Blue Eagle aura on the world ahead of us!" He says.

They look at the world, which looks really white and sparkling. The ship lands behind a huge rock. "Are you sure we should be landing here? It's like three miles to civilization." Mickey asks.

Tails assures him the safety of the ship. "Don't worry, Cosmo will use her powers to turn it invisible." He says.

Cosmo then demonstrates by putting her hands on her chest, and turning the ship invisible. "I don't know how long I can have the ship invisible, so just hurry, and find one of our members." She says.

They all nod, and the ship opens up. As soon as it does, a gust of freezing wind blows through. Our heroes look outside to find that it's snowing really hard."This is not good. A Toonime that happens to be a cold-blooded reptile does not belong in freezing temperatures." Peace says.

SpongeBob also voices concern. "This is really cold, how can a sea creature like me ever survive without being frozen?" He asks.

He also notices that Patrick, and Squidward are also freezing their butts off, with Squidward complaining "Geez, how cold is this place?"

Astro notices a thermometer that states that its 15 degrees. "It seems like some of you guys should stay here due to the conditions that some of you can't do." He says.

Peace responds "Alright, I, SpongeBob, and Squidward will stay on the ship; we also should have one more person to stay."

Tails raises his hand to volunteer again. "Then it's settled. Let's go everyone." Goku says.

Sonic decides to go outside first, but realizes that the snow will slow him down. Tails then throws at him a pair of snow shoes. The group then walks outside through the blizzard towards a city.

Meanwhile, in city apartment, a man with dark hair, black pants, and leather jacket is witnessing all the snow outside. He wonders to himself "Where is all of this snow coming from? This can't be some natural storm. No, it has to be coming from some powerful source." He then goes outside to an alley to find his motorcycle. The motorcycle was a standard hog with flames on it. Once he gets on the motorcycle, he closes his eyes to sense something. This gives him a vision of a bar that he recognizes, so he revs up his bike, and drives there. He doesn't seem to mind as the snow flies towards his face at high speed.

At the bar itself, Mickey, Felix, Sonic, Goku, and AstroBoy are hiding behind the corner of the building. Patrick is behind the group shaking. "I'm so cold that… I'm shivering."

Goku also start shivering. "Whoa, it is cold outside. Sonic, how are you doing?" Goku asks.

Sonic is also shivering, even more than the other two, but he tries to deny it. "This is… not cold." He says.

Felix asks Astro "We should get some warm clothes Astro."

Astro looks around for any stores, but there is none close-by. However, he looks at Felix's bag. "Hey, do you think that bag can replicate any heavy clothing?"

Felix holds the magic bag, and tries to concentrate on making some, but to no effect. The group then notices a man being thrown out of the bar, knocked out. Goku takes the jacket off of the guy, and puts it in the bag. Felix closes the bag, and picks it up to find it heavier than before. He opens it to find more heavy jackets in the bag. "How convenient." Felix says.

With Mickey stating "That is an understatement Felix."

They all grab a coat, and walk into the bar which is even colder than the snow storm outside. They see that only a few men at a table in the corner, smoking. Next to the men is a slightly opened door that leads downstairs. One of them opens the door causing a screech which alerts the men sitting next to the door. As the group goes downstairs, one of the men pushes a button under the table.

The group continues downstairs to a door another door, but with no doorknob. Astro and Patrick go up to the door so that they can sense some auras. "Hm, I sense a blue aura that leads me to this bar, but he's not behind this door." Patrick says.

Astro starts to struggle a bit, and break down. The others go to him. "What is it Astro? Did you pick up some red auras?" Mickey asks.

Astro recollects himself. "I sensed two, and one of them is really huge! That means that the huge one I'm sensing is doing something about this storm." He says.

They then notice the door making an unlock sound and opening. Out comes chilled smoke which is freezing enough to make the group shiver. They nonetheless continue slowly to the room, being careful of any traps, as they had to push on to find the big aura. The room is completely dark, lacking any sort of light whatsoever, until they hear a click sound. Suddenly the room lights up and they become surrounded by ninjas. They are on a balcony above the group, all of them staring, and holding weapons. They then see a man with some spiky silver armor, and silhouetted and a helmet silhouetting his face. "You five have trespassed at our hiding area, but as much as we hate visitors, you idiots are the exception, or do you guys like to be called the Blue Eagles." The spiked figure says.

The Group is surprised. "How do you know that we are Blue Eagle members?" Mickey asks.

The others yell at Mickey for spouting that out, as he stated that to just ensure that they were really the Blue Eagles. "You must be a Red aura member! Well, at least not the only one here." Astro says.

The spiky man replies "Yes, my name is Shredder, the master of the foot clan, and the other that you are looking for shall be none of your concern, because all of you will die in this very spot."

Goku steps up to him, and brags "I wouldn't be so sure."

The others also step up, with Felix taking his bag, and turning it into a machine gun, and tells his group to "Duck, and cover!" He then starts shooting up the place, but the ninjas prove to move faster than all of the flying bullets.

One appears before Goku, and tries to attack him, but Goku manages to dodge him, and sweep kicks him. Mickey shows off his sword skills, as he starts to sword fight with a group of soldiers with Japanese swords. They all try to attack him at once, but he pushes them back towards Astro who grabs them, and throws them towards a group of ninjas who were about to attack Felix. Shredder clenches his fist in anger, and orders his ninjas "All of you, attack at once."

All of the ninjas on the balcony jump down to gang up on all of them. Sonic however, runs around the group so fast to make a mini-tornado, carrying them around, and throwing them down on the ground, knocking them out. Now Shredder is alone with the group, but Shredder just laughs in front of them.

They all look above them to find the roof being ripped apart. The roof was torn aside by a crystallized Metalex. The Metalex managed to freeze the building of the bar, and smash it. "Was this the other Red Lion member you were talking about? This has the power to create cold temperatures, and manipulate them to be deadly weapons through freezing enemies, or creating blizzards." Shredder says.

Felix tries to destroy it by turning his bag into a flamethrower, but the Metalex has more power over it, and freezes the flame before it could hit it. Astro flies up to it, and punches it, but Shredder throws a shuriken at his boots, causing his rocket fuel to leak out. Mickey, Sonic, and Goku are stunned by this wondering how they are going to defeat it. Goku in a fit of rage yells, and actually manages to fly up to the Metalex, and just punch it towards the ground like a mad man. He floats up and releases a powerful beam after yelling "Kamehameha!"

This freaked out the other members. "Whoa, that was intense, but how did he fly?" Sonic asks.

Mickey looks around, and wonders "Where is Patrick?"

They however see the Metalex is not down yet, as Shredder walks slowly to the group, before he could kill them though, he hears a scream, and looks up. Patrick then falls on Shredder, with everyone relieved that he survived. "Patrick, where did you come from?" Mickey asks.

Patrick answers "Umm, up there." The group decides to ignore that claim as it brings up more questions, that and the Metalex is still standing. The Metalex then brings out a huge ice sword, and swings it towards the group, right before they ducked. The group decides to run away, but the Metalex still gangs up on them. They run into an alley where a wall traps them. "Hey, can you please fly us out of here?" Felix asks Goku.

Goku answers "I didn't know how to fly during that time, it just happened and I don't know how long it will take Nimbus to get here."

They notice the Metalex closing on at them, and getting ready to slice them up. The group hugs each other thinking that this is going to be their end. However, a stream of fire melts the sword, and then hits the Metalex upper body. The group comes out of the alley to find a motorcycle with flame trails coming. The one riding it had a black leather jacket, and pants, and has a skull face. The skull faced rider stops his bike before the Shredder who just got up from being knocked out. "I am a spirit of vengeance, Ghost Rider," he said, "and you, and the monster that freeze this town are going to hell."

Shredder however is unmoved by this. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He says.

The Metalex that was thought to be brought down is still standing, but part of his chest is melted off. However, they then see the Metalex gathering the cold atmosphere, which grows his chest back. The group and even Ghost Rider stands are shocked by this.

_**Will the group defeat both Shredder, and the ice Metalex? Will they be able to do so before Cosmo's invisibility on the ship wear out? What are these Saiyans, and how do they connect to the Red Lions? Find out, in the next chapter of Animation Nation!**_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part ten**

**The ice castle! Breaking in hell on ice!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, our heroes arrive at a world covered in snow. Some of the members had to stay at the Typhoon, while the others go out to find their next member. They run into the footclan, led by the Shredder, and reign victorious, but shredder is not done yet, as he summons an ice Metalex. Despite their efforts, the group is unable to bring it down. A ray of hope however comes from a Toon that looked like it came from hell, Ghost Rider. However, as the ice Metalex shows the ability to grow itself back, will the group and Ghost Rider defeat this abomination? Find out now!  
**_  
The group had just witnessed the Metalex growing its parts back. Ghost Rider snaps out of his shock to whip out a long chain, in which he uses it to snag the arm of the Metalex, and summon a flame up the chain to melt it. The Metalex still grows another arm from the cold air, and tries to summon an ice beam on the rider, but Goku manages to push him out of the way, and have both of them avoid it just in time. "I don't need help, especially from a bug eye like you!" The Rider says to Goku.

Goku stands there dumbfounded as Ghost Rider whistles for his bike. The bike itself maneuvers past the Metalex, and trips it, all the way to the rider. "Do you guys have a place we can recover for next time?" He asks.

Mickey states "We have a ship on the outskirts of town, it's invisible right now, but it will likely wear off."

"Alright, you three get on the bike, and show me where it is."

Mickey, Felix, and Patrick got on the bike. "Wait a minute, what about Astro, Goku, and Sonic?" Mickey asks.

Ghost Rider looks at the two. "Can you guys keep up?" He asks.

They both nod their heads as Astro picks up Goku. "I bet I can beat that motorcycle of yours no problem." Sonic says.

All of them set off, and maneuver past the Metalex, but Shredder hangs on to the bike, screaming "You will not get away from us!"

Astro however manages to punch him off the bike. They continue to head towards the ship, as they look back at the two waiting for them to come back.

Meanwhile, at the ship, Cosmo is getting tired of holding up the cloaking. "I feel as if we are telling you to do more than you can handle." Tails says.

Cosmo looks at Tails. "It kind of hurts to use this," she says, "but for the team, I think I can sacrifice my comfort. Whenever I use this, I feel like the aura is just tugging, and squeezing my body."

Cosmo starts to feel some pain in her hands, with Tails noticing it. He decides to then hold that hand, hoping that it comforts it. She however takes her hand away. "It's kind of weird to feel… men. I mean, I just never hang out with men before. I apologize if you got the wrong idea." She says.

Tails shakes his head. "It's no big deal, but I suppose this place you came from doesn't have that many men." He says.

Peace enters the room. "does your world consist of 90% women, or something?" He asks.

Cosmo shakes her head. "No, I wasn't actually from a world, it was a large spaceship. We were looking for a new home, because of the Metalex." She says.

Peace asks her "I suppose they also killed your family."

Cosmo doesn't answer, instead bows her head, and starts to tear up. Tails folds his arm at Peace for stating it to her. "I'm sorry for saying that bluntly. I only wanted to make sure that was the case." Peace says.

Tails then remembers something. "Hey, I've been working on communicators for our group. Tell me how it works." He says.

Peace grabs the communicator, and turns it on. Tails grabs his hand, and guides it to a slot on his machine gun so it could connect wirelessly. Peace starts to see what's on the screen. "I actually sense SpongeBob and Squidward around a… kitchen area?" He asks.

Tails explains. "I gave them a communicator too, so that I can test this out. I also made yours unique to sense other communicators with your gun. With these communicators, we will be able to track each other." He says.

Peace is impressed with this machine. "I wonder how this type of technology is made? Were these type of weapons made for blind people?" He thinks to himself.

Tails also hands Cosmo a communicator, before noticing the others outside, with Mickey giving a gesture to turn the invisibility off. "Alright, you can stop now." Tails says to Cosmo.

The ship then becomes visible, and The Rider looks at it in awe. The group goes into the ship. "Glad you guys are back. I got these communicators that will help us keep track of each…" Tails says. He is surprised to find the Ghost Rider. "Who is he?" He asks.

Goku replies "He is stated to be a Ghost Rider, and he helped us face off against a Metalex."

Ghost Rider however states it differently. "The city was the one I was more concerned with. These scumbags froze our city with heavy snow, and not even bug eyes like these two were enough." He says.

The others were surprised of hearing this with Peace confronting him. "Don't underestimate anyone, jerk." Peace says. Peace leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

The rider stood there dumbstruck. "I couldn't tell if he was an Anime or a Toon." The Rider says.

Felix walks up to the Rider. "He is a Toonime, one of the few left in the Ink universe."

Ghost Rider is surprised by this. "I never met one before, and the one I do meet yelled at me, and leaves the room. That was very anticlimactic." He says.

Patrick looks at the rider, as he actually since a blue aura in him. He then rushes out the door to tell everyone, but Peace stops him. "What's going on Patrick?" Peace asks.

Patrick quickly replies "I know who our next member is."

Peace then grabs his communicator. "I'll tell them." He says. He then presses a button on the communicator, and tells everyone to meet on the main deck.

As everyone meets there, they all look at Patrick. "So buddy, who is our next member?" SpongeBob asks.

Patrick points at the Ghost Rider, which shocks everyone. "Are you serious? Someone like that is a member of the Blue Eagles?" Goku asks.

Patrick responds that "He is not just what he looks like. He also has a normal Toon side."

They all look at him, seeing if they can see his true form. The rider in response turns into his normal self. "My real name is Johnny Blaze," he says, "and I had been given this form when I made a deal with the devil. I can only take this form if it's nighttime, and I use it to punish people who spill innocent blood."

They all notice the moon of this world, passing towards the horizon, and disappearing. "Its passing night already. I feel (yawns) really sleepy." Squidward says.

Peace agrees with this. "Everyone, go to sleep, because we are leaving this world in the morning. Now that we know a member of ours is in this world, we can go find the others."

Mickey however doesn't like that idea. "Peace, we ran into some Red Lions, and they are the cause of this blizzard. We should stay, and help the rider out." He says.

Peace however disagrees with him. "In the morning we will leave him to fix his own problem, and continue to solve ours." He says.

Our heroes then leave the main deck to go to bed, but Mickey wonders what he is going to do about it.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, the Shredder is watching a holographic message of an unknown figure. "How is it going in your operations on this world?" The holographic figure asks.

The Shredder reports his day. "We still have weather control over this world. The Metalex is ready to commence with part of the operations and freeze this world so that we can find the pens," he says, "but we also have the Blue Eagles to deal with. They seem to have joined forces with an unusual ally."

The figure replies "Commence the plan right now then. If we wait any longer, then they will be able to shut it down."

Shredder gives a salute. "I hear you loud and clear." He says. Afterwards, the hologram discontinues. He then pushes a button nearby, which starts to make the warehouse shake.

Meanwhile, at the ship, Mickey looks out of a window and notices some huge piece of ice coming up; it starts to form into a huge palace, destroying some buildings around it. Mickey runs outside of the ship, only to be stopped by Astro from behind. "Did you felt the shake or something?" Mickey asks.

Astro responds "No, I felt that Red Lion aura getting stronger, and I looked out to see the palace located at the city."

Mickey looks back at the ice palace. "This is the doing of the Red Lions then. I'm afraid the Rider will not be able to do this alone." Mickey decides to walk to the city.

However, Astro stops him. "You can't just go to the palace by yourself. Besides, we have other members to find," he says, "just wait until we return with more people."

Mickey however pushes him out of the way, and continues on before hearing a voice from Johnny Blaze. "The kid is right, if you want to defeat this Red Lion foe, you have to get more people." Johnny says.

Mickey states "This is not an invasion though, I'll just sneak in, and see what is going on." And with that said, Mickey walks towards the city, as the two just watch him, before Astro decides to follow him.

"It's still a bad idea," Johnny says to Astro, "you do know what you're getting into right?"

"A little sneaking around will be valuable to both ours, and your mission. On the way, we might stop the blizzard for you," Astro says, "just recognize that this generous offer is being done despite how much of a jerk you've been to me, and Goku." Astro then flies to Mickey, while Johnny just stands there with his arms folded, waiting for something to happen.

In the ship, Peace is found asleep, but then he wakes up almost frightened. He grabs his machine gun, and for some mysterious reason checks his communicator to discover Mickey and Astro leaving towards the city. He gets paranoid and runs outside to try to stop them, but it was too late. The two have gone enough distances to get away from his sight, or however he could sense them being blind, and with being a reptile type Toonime cannot hopefully just run outside, and get them before freezing to death. He then notices a coat on the floor, and picks it up. Peace then gets startled by Felix. "I created that coat using the magic bag. It seems like you'll need some, and so will the others if we are now going to help the rider out." He says.

Peace points his machine gun outside of a window to see the ice palace that popped out, afterwards he folds his arms, and thinks about the situation, shortly coming to the conclusion that they are now stuck to helping the Rider due to Mickey, and Astro going out to a territory that looks to be the one causing the situation. "We need everyone for a stakeout mission then. Felix, would you wake up everyone, and make more of these coats? We need them this instance." Peace says.

Felix nods his head, and puts the coat into the bag. He opens it to pull out many coats. "I hope this doesn't become a meme later on!" He says.

Peace puts on the coat. "Meet me outside, once you got everyone awake." He says. He then walks outside to find Johnny just leaning on the ship. "Will you be able to save this city with us involved. I just don't want us to be a nuisance to you." He asks.

"Don't you worry," Johnny says, "because I won't be able to help until night time anyways, and as you can see, it's morning right now."

Peace then sees the others with their coats before him. "Is there any real reason for us to be up this early?" Sonic asks.

"There is no time to lose," Peace says, "we have to go back to the city and face that palace that came up."

The others notice the castle. "There is no way a castle like that could just appear out of nowhere without anyone noticing!" Tails says.

"Nobody can, there all being subjected to this extreme cold to incredibly high levels, and it seems to make the blizzard worse," Peace says, "Mickey and Astro went ahead, so we have to hurry up to them!"

And thus, our heroes race towards the city as fast as they can, except for Johnny, who is going to wait until night time to help.

Meanwhile, a few miles from the entrance to the ice palace, Mickey, and Astro stand there wondering how they will get in. Astro tries reading the Red auras. "It's getting stronger. We have to stop this blizzard if we are to defeat that ice Metalex."

Mickey nods his head in agreement, and continues to look around for anything that could help them, until a shadow looms over him. He turns around to see that Peace, and the others caught up with them. They all say in unison "Hi!" before Mickey tells them to shush. Astro also notices them. "I knew we be caught sooner or later, but this is surprisingly quick." Astro says.

"You guys will deal with some consequences when we are done," Peace says, "but for now, we have to hatch a plan to get into the castle."

Squidward looks at the castle entrance, and notices a lot of security infra red beams around it. He then wonders if his clarinet can control other machines like the Metalex. To find that out, he blows on the clarinet, and the infra red beams start to flicker out. He stops for a moment to look at what just happened, and proceeds to play Tudor Tulok, which manages to break the security system. Squidward stands there in awe over the accomplishment of his playing. The others recognized him playing, and they all start clapping, as Squidward bows happily. Afterwards, they look at the entrance free of any security measures. "Good job Squidward, but our mission is not done yet." Peace says. He then points at a Metalex mook with repairing tools, and slices at it. He then picks up the tools. "While the security is down, some of us will enter the castle, while one of us pretend to be this guy so that nobody could get any ideas about fixing this, and keep us from surveillance." He says.

SpongeBob accepts the mission of impersonating the Metalex mook, and there break in start now.

_**Will their plan to stop this blizzard work? Will the rider be able to help them? How is the blizzard caused? Find out in the next chapter of Animation Nation!**_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part eleven**

**The fire of vengeance! Sun of justice!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, our heroes have found another member named Johnny Blaze, who during the night goes by the alter ego of the Ghost Rider. However, relations with the rider are stilted, and at that notice, they decide tomorrow to leave, and find more of their members. The Shredder that night uses the Metalex technology to create an ice palace to fuel the blizzard, and hopefully find the pen in this world. Mickey, and Astro notices the ice palace, and decides to break in, and find answers to what the Red Lions maybe doing. Moments later, the other members of the Blue Eagles sans Ghost Rider join up with them. With the help of Squidward, they were able to short circuit the security system. Will they be able to infiltrate the palace, and return alive? And will they be able to stop the blizzard as well? Find out now!  
**_  
With the security system offline, they manage to walk up to the entrance door without any detection. They open the door into a big chamber, with five paths. The chamber itself is empty, with icicles hanging on the walls, and roof. "We'll split the team up into five groups," Mickey says, "Peace and Felix will take the first path. Sonic, and Tails will take the next path. Me, and Astro will take the next path. Cosmo, and Goku will take the other path, and Patrick, and Squidward will take the last path." They all then split into their teams, and journey into their respected pathways.

Mickey and Astro reach a door at the end of the path, and at the other side of the door are a couple of Metalex soldiers behind a couple of computers, waiting for the security to come back online. The two crack the door a little bit, and observes them. "This is the control room, let's ambush them, but first we…" Astro says.

However, Mickey barges through the door, draws out his sword, and starts slicing up everyone of the Metalex soldiers. "Don't ever do that again." Astro says.

They walk up to a computer, but they notice that they can't access it due to the security system being offline. Astro however, has a weird adaptor tech in his finger, and inputs it into the drive. Astro's eyes glow a couple of data both of them never heard of before. "The Metalex seems to be using some type of code, no language at all." Astro says.

Mickey then takes out the communicator that was given to him, and hooks it up to Astro. "Upload this to everyone's communicator, maybe one of them knows about this code." Mickey says.

Meanwhile, Sonic, and Tails have found a weird generator room. Sonic marvels at the huge mechanism in the middle of the room. "Such a beautiful looking… machine thingy. Too bad I have to destroy it." Sonic says. He then spin dashes, and launch towards the machine, but a force field surrounds it, knocking Sonic back.

"If such a machine is getting this type of security, then it's definitely important to the palace." Tails says.

"Thank you for informing me," he says, "but obviousness is not going to help us destroy this machine."

They then notice their communicators lighting up, and seeing the code that Mickey and Astro found. Even they are stumped as to what it means. "Is it in binary code? No, it doesn't look like any binary code I ever seen." Tails says.

"I would say that this is weird," Sonic says, "but that would assume that being with a Toonime snake man, a Toon mouse, and cat with a magic bag, Toon sea creatures, an Anime man who lost his son who had a tail, and an Anime of mysterious background, is just another Tuesday for me."

"She did speak a little about herself while you were away," he says, "she said that she came from a group that was looking for a new home."

Sonic is intrigued by this, but he focused his attention back to the machine, folding his arm, and tapping his foot trying to figure out how to destroy it.

Patrick and Squidward find themselves on a balcony. They look out, and see a devastating sight. The blizzard is becoming fiercer, with some buildings being barricaded by heavy snow. As they continue to look out, they receive the code on their communicator. "Wonder what all those squiggle things are." Patrick asks.

"It must be a code, or something," Squidward says, "either these guys are really smart, or their leader doesn't know how to use English."

They notice SpongeBob down below them pretending to fix the security system. SpongeBob also receives the codes, and is as baffled as everyone is getting so far.

Goku and Cosmo meanwhile appear in a room filled with experiment container pods. In the middle of the room is a large pod container that has some swirling energy inside of it. Goku looks at a computer in front of the container, and sees it having some keyboards. "What is this? Is this what's powering the blizzard?" goku asks.

They also notice other containers having energy inside them, but they were different colors, with one being blue, and emanating a moon light. They also receive the code on their communicators with Goku scratching his head in confusion, but then he hears Cosmo read out loud. "Keep energy safe. These help in controlling the settings of our battlefields. The order of peace and tranquility must be upheld." Cosmo says.

"How do you know how to read this code? Also, this order of peace… peace, I wonder if Peace himself knows about this? What else does it say?" Goku asks.

She continues reading. "The Red Lions of the Ink universe, organized as such:

The Metalex group: Test out new weapons.

The Dark group: Find an unlimited power source.

The Scarlet group: Cripple societies, and find weapons for Dark group.

The Cold group: Lead the rest of the groups.

Caution: Watch Saiyans. Listed are Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakorot."

Goku recognizes that word from Black Narcissus. "Kakorot? Could that be me? Am I… a Saiyan too?" He asks.

Cosmo examines Goku a little bit. "You don't look like a bad guy, but is there anything you notice about yourself when you were little?" She asks.

"I used to have a tail," Goku says, "but I pulled it out years ago."

They then hear some footsteps coming from out of the room. Goku prepares his fighting stance in preparation of any Metalex attack. The door opens, and it turns out to be Peace and Felix. The other two were relieved, and lowered their guard. "Did you get the same codes like us? We were taking our path when we happen to get this code on our communicator. It looks like these guys use it for keeping secrets, obviously." Peace says.

Cosmo explains the code. "The message must be some record of the Red Lion groups, and it turns out that there are four groups, as well as three people called saiyans." She says.

However, as they were talking, they hear a glass drop from a table, and break. A Metalex soldier was spying on them, and as soon as the group find out, the mook presses a button on the wall, sounding out an alarm with the room flashing red. Peace blasts the mook to bits, but it was too late, and they started to run for it, but the way out is blocked by a force field. The others inside the castle are locked in as well, with the exception of SpongeBob outside. Goku however, believing that this Saiyan blood could help them out, and without hesitation breaks one of the containment pods, takes a blue energy, rams towards a wall and breaks through. The others were unable to get out as the room glows, and knock the group out, as well as the others around the castle. Goku drops by SpongeBob. "What is happening in there?" SpongeBob asks.

"The whole place knows that were here," Goku says, "fortunately, we know what's causing the storm, and I found something that can create moonlight."

SpongeBob gets the idea that Goku is thinking of. "Oh, so you want to use it to bring out the Ghost Rider. Well, we gave him a communicator, tell him to come here, and help us!" SpongeBob says. The two then look above, and see Patrick, and Squidward falling towards them. Luckily Goku catches them in time.

"We got to do something!" Squidward says.

Goku nods his head. "We will." He says.

Goku calls Johnny on the communicator. "Get to the palace entrance quick!" He says.

"Why? You should wait until night time, and what does a bug eye like you have in giving me orders?"Johnny asks.

"You don't have to worry about that! I know that we are different, but our teammates… no your teammates are in danger, please just hurry up, and get here!" Goku says.

They don't hear him answer for a few seconds, but they do hear the motorcycle starting, signifying that he's on his way. Goku looks at the energy, and notices it flaring up even more, which hurts Goku's hand, so he throws it up at the sky, and clenches his fists. Before they notice, the energy is now hanging up in the sky.

Back with Johnny who is riding his bike there, notices that he is changing into the Rider. As soon as he transforms, he starts to ride faster to the group, and starts to see Goku, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. The rider gazes at the ice palace lighting up, and looks at the entrance door opening. "Look out behind you!" Ghost Rider says.

They turn around to see a couple of soldiers running towards them. Goku performs a Kamehameha at the group, but while it does hit some of them, others jump out towards them. SpongeBob proceeds to take them down with a bunch of slices towards them in mid-air. However, one is hiding behind a dumpster can and proceeds to attack them, but the Rider catches his hand with his chain and starts swinging him around. He finally lets it go and makes it fling into the sky, only for the Rider to breathe fire upon the soldier and melt it. Goku and the others charge back into the palace.

Meanwhile, the others that were trapped in the palace are now all in one room, the room of the very top of the tower to be exact. "If we are always getting captured one way or another, we should seriously re-think about how we approach a situation." Sonic says.

Astro mopes around. "It's kind of like we are always having people save us" Astro says.

Felix looks around to find no windows and changes his bag into a hammer. Unfortunately, he can't make a hole for the wall seems to be really hard. "Where is some of our team?" Mickey asks. "it looks like they escaped and are trying to find the Rider, but how is he going to help us during the day?"

"Maybe they have some new surprise for us. You know, like how they were able to rescue us the last time" Peace says.

"Me and Sonic found this weird machine thing that may be the cause of this blizzard," Tails says, "we can use communicator to inform the ones that escaped to find the machine and destroy it." He then grabs his communicator from inside of his shoe.

Sonic also pulls one out of his shoe. "Why would they not check your shoes for the communicator? I mean mine was taken and so are the others." Cosmo says.

Tails calls Goku who is with the others battling soldiers coming from the five paths. "I didn't know you guys still had a communicator being captured and all." Goku says.

"I kept one in my shoe," Tails says, "now listen, we know the location of the machine. I want you to take the path that me and Sonic used to the room and destroy it"

Goku tells SpongeBob and the others to follow them, as they start slowly getting to that path being dog piled by the soldiers. Luckily Patrick and Ghost Rider are fending them off as they finally reach the room with the generator.

After they all enter the room, Patrick covers the door so that none could barge in. Goku looks at the machine and uses the Kamehameha against it, but the force field absorbs the attack. "How are we going to destroy it with the force field resisting my attack?" Goku asks.

Squidward decides to play on his clarinet, which makes the force field react in a weird way. "Blast it one more time!" Squidward says to Goku. Squidward plays his clarinet again and while the force field starts to react, Goku does the Kamehameha and hit it, causing it to explode.

The others in the room of the tower start to feel the room shaking and the walls crumbling which reveals a path out of this room. They all run out with Goku, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and the Ghost Rider running as well. All of them manage to escape the palace before it crumbles on top of the Metalex soldiers. They all look around the city and find the snow melting, with their mission accomplished they all cheer for themselves. However, they witness a huge shadow looming over them in which, they look up to see the ice Metalex. "Why isn't this thing melting with the blizzard?" Felix asks.

Shredder jumps off the Metalex. "As long as the red aura inside me burns, this thing shall never be destroyed!" He says.

The Ghost Rider is getting fed up with this and manages to pick up Shredder stating in a scary voice "Look into my eyes. The aura you use is tainted by the blood of the innocence. Feel their pain!" And his eyes glow and enter shredders eyes, showcasing all the people he hurt with this blizzard. Afterwards, he throws him to the ground and turns to his team. "Don't worry, that was the penance stare. I only burned his soul enough to handicap his entire body." He says.

The others express a little fear from that before the ice Metalex tries to attack them, but the Ghost Rider just whacks it with his chain and melts it. He then twirls his chains into a flaming tornado which engulfs the ice Metalex before melting it into oblivion. After all that, the others stand there motionless. "If other members are going to have other abilities, then this is just a small surprise." Peace says.

They notice some energy falling from the sky and look up at the energy at the sky melting away. Afterwards, the Ghost Rider turns back into Johnny.

The others return to the Blue Typhoon triumphantly, with all of them saying their goodbyes. "You wouldn't mind staying here for a little longer until we get more members, right?" Peace says to Ghost Rider.

"Not at all," he says, "you guys have shown how promising you guys are in being a team, Toons, Animes, and even Toonimes seem to be very promising in saving the universe."

Our heroes ride on the Blue Typhoon off to the other world with the blue aura. However, some doubt themselves after being captured back there and Goku is wondering if he is a Saiyan too.  
_  
__**What new world will they go to next? What are the Saiyans? Will our heroes hopefully get over doubts and save the world, or does this spell disaster for us all? Find out in the next chapter of Animation Nation!**_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part twelve**

**The dictator Insektaur! Meeting a link in the chain!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, our heroes have defeated the ones responsible for the deadly blizzard. However, they realize that they are always being captured and ultimately be saved by another member. Nonetheless they set off to the other world picked up by Patrick. What conflict will arise on the other world? Find out now!  
**_  
On Peaces journal, it states:

"Day 3,

It's been really quiet since we saved that world from the ice Metalex. They are probably wondering if they are causing more harm than good to the universe. I am thinking about it too, but even so we still have to try. No, actually we need to more. We must rid this universe of the threat of those terrorist. The Red Lions must be destroyed forever and there is only one way to do it."

Peace then speaks out loud "we have to do something about our teamwork."

"What do you mean?" Mickey asks.

"I mean we become stricter upon those Red Lion scum!" Peace said.

"I know that we are upset about how we are being captured almost every time," said Goku "but we can't do anything else, but get our members and just hope by then that we'll be ready to face the Red Lions equally."

Peace lashes out. "No, that is not enough. You guys have seen what these guys are doing. We must not just hinder their operations or just cripple our enemies. We must kill every one of them!"

However, Sonic does not like this idea and speaks out. "I could understand destroying Metalex since they are robots, but actual Toons or Animes? They may have red auras, but what if they can change?" Sonic asks.

Peace turns to Sonic clenching his fist. "Nobody could from the way I see it." He says.

Goku says "Peace, you can't really see, besides you have not experience them in the same light I had. When my friend was killed during the first war… I felt immense anger and I wanted my revenge, but it didn't bring him back and when I faced the Red Lion leader head on and won, then all that was left was vengeance."

"How does that prove your point against me?" Peace asked.

"The Dragon Balls thankfully brought him back and I don't think we will ever see them again after they mysteriously vanished," said Goku, "however, even if there was none at all, it would make no difference of my actions against those who hurt me. It will all be for nothing."

Peace scoffs at his speech. "Does everyone in this room believe that these people can actually change their ways?" Peace asks the others.

"I agree with you," Felix said, "even if we changed these guys, can we really say that is true justice?"

"Randomly killing people no matter what they did without fairness is not justice" SpongeBob shouts.

Patrick joins in yelling "Yeah, that's right!"

Squidward just backs off a little. "I don't think this is something I should be a part of." He says.

Astro shakes his head. "All of this is a problem that I can't solve. I am an Anime Robot and even I don't know whether it's right to kill criminals or help them change. It's complicated." He says.

Peace walks over to Cosmo. "What do you think? These Metalex are linked to the Red Lions since you were born and they took everything away from you. Do you feel as if these people deserve a second chance?" He asks.

Cosmo just stands there motionless to such a question before being interrupted.

"We can't be homicidal towards every member of the Red Lions," Tails says, "but we can't be soft either. Peace, let us try to help these members into the right path and see if they deserve death or not."

Peace calms down a bit and sits back down.

Felix goes over to Peace. "You do have some involvement with the Red Lions do you?" He asks.

Peace answers "Those bastards have killed my family a long time ago, witnessing the destruction of my house on top of my pregnant wife devastated me to a pain so great and the only thing left from that destruction was the red pebble that gave me this weapon."

Felix dismisses it as him joking around. "Maybe it was a gift from our creators to you, who has chosen you to become a hero and slay the evils of this universe." He says.

Peace shrugs it off. "If so, then I deeply regret my statement, the creators brought the Red Lions into this universe," Peace says, "I refuse to believe that the creators can control me, this is for me, not for them."

Felix chuckles a little as if he was joking around. "Nonsense, they gave you this to vanquish the Red Lions" Felix says, "They made you the hero that will give the Red Lions their own medicines. You know poetic justice." Felix leaves him as Peace is not looking as if he wants to talk anymore.

Peace takes out his machine gun and examines the blade that springs out of the bottom of the barrel.

Patrick starts to close in on the aura at an orange world. "Right over there," Patrick says, "on that orange looking world… thingy."

As they land on the world, our heroes look outside to find it as a terrible mess. They land a few miles away from a city that has a grayish palace in the middle with small huts and broken down buildings around it. "There is something very… oppressive-ish about this." Sonic says.

Tails walks over to examine the city "I don't recall there being a descriptive word like oppressive-ish" Tails says, "but it does look very rundown."

Astro starts sensing the area for some red aura, but what he finds is unexpected. "I feel two red auras and they are extremely dangerous," Astro says, "and they are coming our way!"

They then look up at the sky to see two space pods heading towards their area. They all hide behind a huge stone as Cosmo hides the ship. The pods crash into the ground leaving two craters. They both open up to reveal Vegeta and another Saiyan. "Nappa, I sense some energy around here." Vegeta says.

Nappa is a muscular man with similar armor to Vegetas. He is also bald and has a moustache. "Is that so? Let me check it out." Nappa says. He uses his scouter which looks like Vegeta's, but they are purple.

Cosmo however, manages to hide the group's energy so that they wouldn't notice. "Strange, now that energy is dropping." Nappa says.

Vegeta also notices the power dropping and looks around. "Come on out you guys," Vegeta says, "We know you're around here!" Vegeta then gathers some energy into his hand. "If you guys don't, I'll blast every rock on this planet to find you." He looks at the rock the group is hiding behind.

The others are nervous as Vegeta starts to raise his hand and prepare to unleash his fury. However, he notices his scouter reading another power level. He turns his back quickly. "Nappa, look out behind you!" Vegeta says.

Nappa turns his back to find a kid in green medieval clothes and blonde hair charging towards him with his sword. He dodges it just in time, only for the kid to try attacking him again. Nappa tries to blast him with an energy beam from his palm, but the kid uses his shield to block it. Vegeta then notices a blue light flying around him. He tries to swat it away, but it was too quick. The blue light meets up with the boy. They all stand there for a few seconds as they stare each other down. Nappa and Vegeta get into their fighting stance as well as the boy. The boy then runs towards Vegeta screaming "Hyaaah!"

However, before he could attack Vegeta, they hear a rumble from underground. Out of the ground emerge giant worms ridden by bug like people. The worms also have huge mouths with many rows of teeth, giving the boy an idea. "By the order of King Insektaur!" the worm rider says, "You are under arrest!"

Vegeta smiles and laughs at the riders. "So, this is the bug planet ruled by King Insektaur." Vegeta says.

Nappa also recognizes this world. "Yeah, the dictator planning for an invasion of both Toontown and Animeopolis," He says, "What a corrupt soul."

The others are surprised by this. "Someone was planning to invade us and we didn't know?" Mickey asks.

The boy grabs a bomb out of his a pouch he carries and throws it at the worm. The worm eats the bomb and it explodes in its stomach. This caused the worm to start throwing up, giving the boy enough time to run away. The bug man however uses a gun to stun Vegeta and Nappa before they escape. The boy managed to hide behind the rock the group is using. He turns to find the group and gives out a shock expression. Peace however holds him so he won't leave and get spotted by the bug guy. After the bug guy leaves with Vegeta and Nappa as prisoners, Peace lets go of him. "Who are you?" Peace asks.

The blue light then flies up to Peace. "His name is Link." The blue light says.

The others are surprised to hear it talk. "What is that thing?" Felix asks.

The blue light extinguishes its light to reveal itself as a fairy. "My name is Navi, Link is looking for Zelda; do you know where she is?" Navi asks.

The whole group shakes their heads. "Never heard of that name," Cosmo says, "We are just looking for people."

Link then points to the palace at the city. "So you think the dictator Insektaur has her?" Goku asks.

Link nods his head. "You don't talk much do you?" Sonic asks Link.

Navi flies around the group, examining them. "Hey, can you guys help us?"

Squidward sighs at the statement. "How come every world we go to has a palace?" He says.

Mickey however agrees in doing it. "You guys, that dictator of theirs knows where Toontown and Animeopolis is at. We must confront him about it." Mickey then walks ahead to the palace.

Link follows suit along with Navi. The others stand there for a few seconds, before they follow as well. "It's better than doing nothing I guess." Felix says.

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle, Vegeta and Nappa are chained up to a wall and being accompanied by a bug prisoner. This prisoner is a denizen of this planet chained up to the wall like the two Saiyans. "I see you guys are prisoners as well," the bug prisoner says, "but it doesn't matter where anyone is on this planet. Everyone is a prisoner."

Vegeta notices the bug talking. "I would suppose a dictator like Insektaur would let his society crumble to the ground." Vegeta says.

A bug guard then enters the prison room to get carry off the bug prisoner off the wall. The Saiyans witness the weak prisoner being carried out of the room. "He will never be seen again." Vegeta says.

Nappa realizes what Vegeta means. "It seems like we will have to escape soon." Nappa says.

Vegeta is strangely calm about this. "Patience Nappa, we will." He says.

Meanwhile, in the actual city, the group is following Link to the palace. The city is very dirty and halfway deserted. The buildings are tall, but they look partially destroyed and the only building that looks decent is the palace which takes roughly most of the city. They arrive at the front gate of the palace. At the other side of the palace gate are a bunch of workers for the garden and a couple of guards. They witness one worker trimming a bush when one of the guards suddenly aimed a sword towards one of the workers head and stabs it. The other workers are terrified by this and the guard turns towards the other workers. "The fountain is the kings' property," the guard says, "No one is allowed to drink it without his say-so."

The group is looking with both fear and anger as Mickey especially tightens his grip on the gate. "How are we going to get in?" Mickey asks.

Link looks around to see a couple of guards having keys. He then notices his shoulder being tapped by a guard behind them. "What are disgusting people like you doing here?" The guard asks.

However, Peace holds the guard at gunpoint. "After all the things you do to your own people you call us disgusting people?" He firmly grasps the handle of his gun with his finger slightly touching the trigger. "Well, speak up!" He says.

Cosmo then tugs at his pants for his attention. "Don't kill him," she says, "he might be helpful to us, please."

Peace then retracts his fingers from the trigger. "Alright, you are going to help us get in and meet with the king," he says, "If you don't, I'll blast your brains out."

The guard nods his head and leads them to a security tower where he gives the group some clothes. The group reacts with some worry at what they are going to wear.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, sits the dictator Insektaur who wears a huge gold bracelet on his wrist and is sitting next to a pinkish like insect, probably his queen. The guard enters into the room and bows. "Your majesty Insektaur, I have found you a birthday cake to celebrate your reign!" The guard says.

"So, you found me entertainment," Insektaur says "Let's see what they can do." He points at the other guards to focus a spotlight in the middle of the room.

The guard brings over a huge cake in front of Insektaur. However, Insektaur is a little suspicious about the cake. "Guards, slice it up right now!" He says.

The guard then cuts a slice, but Insektaur is not pleased. "I mean that I want you to slice it all over." Insektaur says.

The guard then pulls out his sword and starts to slice the whole cake down the middle. It seems as if the cake was safe from having any surprise attack, but then a smoke bomb drops down in the middle of the room and starts filling up the room with smoke. The group then drops down concealed by the smoke and as soon as the smoke clears, our heroes are seen in clown clothes. "You all have no idea what we had to do to get the cake ready with these costumes." Sonic says.

"Neither will we reference it again" Tails says.

The group then takes their clown clothes off into their regular attire. However, before they could talk to Insektaur, the whole room starts to shake. One of the walls then burst into smithereens and arriving out of the hole in the wall are Vegeta and Nappa. "What is this treachery?" Insektaur says.

Mickey raises his sword towards Insektaur. "What are you doing to your world and what do you plan to do to ours?"

Insektaur finds himself surrounded by people who most likely want to kill him. He nonetheless comes clean. "The kingdom set on this world is not able to support me anymore and I require Toontown to make my rule permanent." He says.

The others are confused by his statement of a permanent rule. "I see," Vegeta says, "So you believe that you can use the pens to gain immortality. Unfortunately, both Disney's and Tezuka's pen are not there anymore so you might want to use your secret weapon for something more useful."

Insektaur stands up and points to the guard that helped our group. "Serve your king, now!" He says.

Suddenly, the guard starts to grow into a monstrous bug. Both Blue Eagles and Red Lions look at it and realize what they have to do. "This one time we will work together, but after…" Vegeta says.

"Yeah, we know," Peace says, "Everyone, we must kill this thing."

The other Blue Eagle members have now reached a situation they must now face. Kill a living thing.

_**Will the Blue Eagles be able to find a solution to their problem? Will the blue Eagles save the guard that they kept alive to help them to this point? Or is death the only solution? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 13**

**To be or not to be, it's not that simple.  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, the Blue Eagles have detected a blue aura on a planet inhabited by Insects. After finding out that the ruler Insektaur is planning to invade Toontown and Animeopolis, the group meets with a boy named Link and decides to help him get into the palace. They forced a guard to help them get to Insektaur, but as soon as they get to him, Insektaur transforms the guard into a huge monster. Two Saiyans called Vegeta and Nappa appear as well and in an event that has never happened before, The Blue Eagles must work with The Red Lion members to defeat this thing. How will some of the members of The Blue Eagles solve this problem? Will they kill the newly transformed guard or Insektaur, or try to find a different solution? Find out now.  
**_  
Everyone stares at the humongous bug that used to be the guard. "It lost all matter or reason to care," Vegeta says, "this thing really needs to be put out of its misery."

Peace aims his gun towards the huge bug, but before he can blast its brains out, Cosmo holds out her arms and blocks his path. "This is not justice," Cosmo says, "He is being controlled by Insektaur!"

Peace denies her statement and still aims at the bug. "It has no reason to live, it follows Insektaur and his rule," Peace says, "Who knows how many people begged for their lives before?"

The huge bug stands there motionless as Peace gets ready to pull the trigger. However, his hand starts to shake and he slowly lowers down his weapon. He then turns around and walks. The giant bug then moves his hand slowly to the air and then moves it fast towards Peace, but its hand was blocked by Link using his shield. Peace turns around to Link to witness him trying to push back the hand. "How are you fending him off?" Peace asks.

Links shield then starts to glow blue as he successfully pushes the hand away. The huge bug tried to charge at Link, but Patrick pushes him out of the way. "You are a Blue Eagle member," Patrick says to Link, "welcome to the team."

Link stood there with a puzzled look, but questions would have to wait as the huge bug tries to attack again, but this time Nappa grabs its finger and rips it off. While this is going on, Insektaur leaves the room and tries to escape, but he gets caught by Goku. "Saiyan, whoever you are, please let me go," Insektaur says, "I will help The Red Lions anyway I can!"

Goku just punches him and knocks him out cold. "I don't work for Red Lions," he says, "I'm a Blue Eagle member."

Tails appears before Goku, wondering what he's doing. "Are you talking to an unconscious guy who can't hear you?" He asks.

"That's between me and him, but how are you guys doing back there?" Goku asks.

Tails then shows one of his tails splattered with the huge bugs green blood. "Chances are that the guard is going to be splattered any second now." He says.

Goku punches the wall in anger. "I thought knocking Insektaur out will stop it!" He says.

"No, it doesn't," Tails says, "But what point would there be keeping him alive? He's just going to keep attacking people even if Insektaur is not witnessing it."

Goku looks at him in question. "Do you support killing our enemies?" He asks.

Tails hangs his head, but Goku cannot determine what for. "I don't know," Tails says, "Astro said that it is a complicated matter, but I would never imagine it being this complicated. Maybe, there is no right or wrong to this."

They then hear a shriek most likely from the huge bug. Goku picks up Insektaur and runs towards them with Tails following. They then witness the huge bug severely injured and bloodied. Goku slaps Insektaur to wake him up. Insektaur slowly wakes up and became surprised by the state of the huge bug. "Who are you guys?" Insektaur asks.

Goku drops Insektaur on the ground. "I told you, we are Blue Eagles, except for those two Saiyans." He says. He points to Vegeta and Nappa.

Nappa then forms a ball of energy on his palm and smiles devilishly at the huge bug, but Cosmo confronts him. "I will not let anyone die today," Cosmo says, "We can find another way!"

Nappa however just slaps her away, grabbing the attention of The Blue Eagles. Tails in particular is frightened by this. Peace aims his gun at Nappa. "You shall not kill this living thing today."

The others are surprised by this. Cosmo smiles in hope that Peace is going to just leave them to justice. Felix however is the most surprised by this. "Peace, are you defending this huge bug?"

Peace slowly moves his gun towards the huge bug and grabs the trigger. "No, I don't." He finally pulls it and releases a ton of bullets among the huge bug as it slowly breaks down into a puddle of a bloody pulp. Cosmo stares at and clinches her fist on the ground as Peace still shoots at it. "It's dead already," Cosmo says, "You've done your justice, are you happy now?"

Peace ignores her question and turns towards Insektaur. "I'm done seeing you," Peace says, "I hate it that you're alive." He aims his gun at Insektaur and pulls the trigger, but it turns out that it's out of bullets. He instead pulls out the blade on the gun and tries to slice at him, but then they hear a voice. "Pitiful Blue Eagles," the voice says, "I am also ashamed at the Red Lions."

Everyone tracks the voice above them and finds Black Narcissus. He drops down in the middle of the room and focuses on Goku. "Your son escaped from me and from what I've heard from Shredder, you're a big problem to our operation." Narcissus says. He then looks at Insektaur and walks towards him. "You are also a nuisance to us and must be exterminated," he says, "A cockroach like you does not deserve to live in our order of peace and tranquility."

Insektaur backs away and tries to run away, but then he bumps into Vegeta. He finds himself surrounded alone by enemies and no friends. "Where is my queen?" Insektaur asks.

Narcissus raises one of his hands, which has green blood splattered on it. Insektaur stares in total fear, completely stiff. "You see Insektaur, your planet is already dead before you noticed," Narcissus says, "Your corruption will insure your extinction, but you can save it by killing this member of The Blue Eagles." He points to Goku and Insektaur looks at him.

Insektaur runs towards him and the other members try to stop him, but Vegeta and Nappa punches them away. They are helpless as they watch Insektaur launch towards Goku, but then he jumps over him and grabs his arms onto his head, making him unable to move. Black Narcissus walks up to Insektaur and shakes his head in disappointment. "Sorry, but you are in the way." He says. He proceeds to punch Insektaur in the gut and slowly drills into his body to reach Goku.

However, Link tries to slice him, but gets knocked back by Narcissus. Link tries to slice him up as much as he can, but every attack was blocked by Narcissus' hand. Goku starts to feel the pain of the hand going through his chest and out of his back. The others look at the horror as they are helpless to get past the Saiyans and even past them it would've not made any difference. Both the blood of Insektaur and Goku drips off of his hands. He retracts his hand from the two as soon as Link scratches his face. "How dare you attack my face?" He says.

Vegeta and Nappa tried to attack Link, but he throws a smoke bomb covering him and Black Narcissus. The others could only see the silhouette of the two fighting. Patrick then ambushes Nappa and starts punching him, before Nappa punches him away. "That is pathetic" Vegeta says, "If this is their strategy, then we were worrying for nothing."

They however hear Black Narcissus wail in pain and as the smoke clear up, they see him kneeling on an injured leg. Link walks away to deal with the Saiyans, but Narcissus tries to attack him from behind. Luckily, Navi punches his face and knocks him out. She meets up with Link and they both do a high five.

The others notice Goku coughing on the ground as the whole group go up to him. "Goku, you can't just die like that" SpongeBob says.

"It will be okay," Goku says, "All of you just promise me that you'll find Gohan." He slowly closes his eyes and passes away.

Vegeta however recognizes him. "This Goku you speak of, he wouldn't be Kakarrot would he?" He asks.

"We heard that name from black Narcissus," Squidward says, "How do you guys know him?"

"Kakarrot was a reject on our planet," Vegeta says, "He wouldn't help you even if he tried."

The others were angry at him, shaking their fists. Vegeta flies upwards, while Nappa flies away. Vegeta glows purple and starts yelling. Astro senses his aura getting out of control. "Everyone, we need to get off of this planet quick!" He says. He picks up everyone and starts dashing towards the ship.

Vegeta is in a stance, ready to blast this planet to smithereens. "This planet has no need to exist anymore!"

Black Narcissus notices Vegeta up in the air. "He's going to use his Galick gun," he says, "I should get out of here." He levitates off the ground towards a small ship and flies away.

Meanwhile, Astro and the others reach the ship. "Get all of us out of here!" He says.

Tails starts to start the ship and looks around to see everyone in the ship accounted for. The Blue Typhoon flies off out of the atmosphere.

Vegeta glowing purple then releases an energy wave towards the planet and it crashes through the planet. It digs into it as Vegeta gets into his space pod and the two Saiyans leave as the planet blows up.

In the Blue Typhoon, Cosmo is feeling the bruise she got from Nappa. "Did you get that bruise from him?" Tails asks.

Cosmo tries to hide it. "I don't want you to be too worried." She says.

Tails then walks to her and puts a band-aid on the bruise. "Hope you get well." He says. He walks away and Cosmo starts to feel the band-aid.

She just stands there motionless, not knowing what to say to him.

Meanwhile, in a silver space ship, the injured Black Narcissus arrives before a dark chair with someone silhouetted sitting on it. "The Blue Eagles are getting larger, but I took one of them out." He says.

The person sitting on the chair turns out to be similar to Black Narcissus, but its purple, it has a green circle on its face, with spikes coming from both sides of his helmet. He also wears a weird black cape hold by his spiky shoulder pads, and has silver boots. "I wouldn't try to worry too much," he says, "We will get all of them. All we have to do is be patient."

Meanwhile, on a deserted planet is Gohan, who is actually doing fine, as he runs from a boar only to jump out of its way so that it can bump into a tree. "Alright, I finally caught a real animal," he says, "Now I have to… wait, I don't have a knife."

However, he then starts to feel his aura glowing out of its body. It then consumes his body and suddenly he disappears. Piccolo who was watching him from afar is confused, but then he sees the glowing aura that consumed Gohan going to the moon.

Meanwhile, at the moon, Gohan looks around to find nothing, but rocks. However, his pupils start to glow red and he starts changing into a giant gorilla. The space helmet was actually able to grow with the form as well. As a giant gorilla, he starts stomping around and firing energy blasts from his mouth. This destruction however is revealing some ruins of a castle. It seems like he was going to be rampaging for who knows how long, until a yellow disk flies around and cuts his tail. He then starts to turn back into his normal self with the helmet doing the same. Gohan was confused by all of this and looks around to see who helped him. A group of five then land in front of him, each having similar clothes. They all have white leotards and a skirt, but they were in different colors. "Where did the monkey go?" One of them asks.

Gohan realizes that they are girls and bows clumsily. "I am thankful for you helping me," he says, "Who are you guys?"

The five introduce themselves individually. The first on has long Blonde straight hair with a red bow and an orange skirt. "I'm Sailor Venus!"

The second one has blue short hair and a light blue skirt. "I am Sailor Mercury!"

The third one has long black straight hair and a red skirt. "I'm Sailor Mars!"

The fourth one was taller, has brown hair in a pony hair style and a green skirt. "I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

The last one has a blonde odango hair style with long pig tails, making her look like a rabbit, and a dark blue skirt. "And I'm Sailor Moon!"

They all then pose together. "Together, we are the Sailor Warriors!" They all say in unison.

Gohan just stands there dumbstruck, looking a little red. "My name is Gohan, nice to meet you all."

_**What are the Sailor Warriors doing on the moon? With Link as the new team member, what will they do next? And who controls the Metalex. Find out in the next chapter. **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 14**

**Secrets reveal themselves! The agents of the Metalex attack!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, the guard that got The Blue Eagles to Insektaur, turned huge and under Insektaurs control. No matter what they do, even helping The Red Lions out, there was no way they were succeeding. With no hesitation, Peace opens fire on the huge bug and kills it. Afterwards, Black Narcissus comes and convinces Insektaur to try and kill Goku, but he headlocks him and Narcissus decides to kill both of them. Link gets his attention and they fight, all the while The Blue Eagles witness Goku passing away. Vegeta then performs his Galick Gun attack on the world, causing it to explode. Everyone made it out nonetheless with Black Narcissus meeting up with his supposed leader. Gohan is doing good, surviving out on the world, but then he gets teleported to another world and turns into a giant gorilla. However, someone cuts off his tail, returning him back to normal and that someone is part of a group called the Sailor Warriors. What will happen to Gohan? Find out now!**_

Gohan has just witnessed the Sailor warriors with questions buzzing in his head."Are you five native here?" He asks.

"Only one of us is from this world," Sailor Jupiter says "And she is the princess."

Gohan is pretty surprised by this. "A princess you say, which one?" He asks.

The sailors point to Sailor Moon. This surprises him even more. "So this world we are on… is the moon?" He asks.

The Sailors nod their heads. "We did come from Animeopolis to here," Sailor Mars says, "The reason we are here is to get answers."

Gohan looks around to see a castle ruin around him. "I wouldn't blame you," he says, "I would never think the moon would have this ruin."

The Sailors also realize that they are in a ruin. "How did the Anime government miss a find like this?" Sailor Mercury asks.

"It wasn't here when I got to this place," Gohan says, "Maybe I revealed this place while in my gorilla form."

They then see a sword on a tablet, standing there stabbed to the floor. They all run to it in curiosity. Gohan then hears a voice in his head. "You must pull the sword out." It says.

Gohan examines the sword, hoping that there is no trap with it. "I think we must pull this out." He says.

Sailor Venus walks over to the sword and rubs her fingers together. She starts to pull on it, but it's not enough. The other sailors join in to help her pull it out, but to no avail. "This is harder than it looks." Sailor Venus says.

Gohan then notices a shadow over him and turns around to find Piccolo. "How did you get here?" Piccolo asks.

The Sailors see Piccolo and scream in terror. "What is that thing?" Sailor Moon says.

Gohan turns around to the Sailors. "This guy is Piccolo; he somehow knows some things about me and my dad," He says, "Hey Piccolo, can you help us get this sword out?"

Piccolo looks at the sword and grabs the handle. "I'm sure if you pull hard enough it will come out." He pulls on it, but it doesn't budge. He tries both of his hands and starts pulling with his might. He lets go of the sword and starts transferring some energy into his fist. "All of you might want to stay back." He says. He releases an energy blast at the sword, but when the smoke clears up, the sword is still standing.

Sailor Mercury walks towards Gohan as Piccolo is just shocked by how his blast didn't work. "Gohan, why don't you try it?" She asks.

Gohan walks towards the sword and grabs the handle. He starts pulling on it and it actually starts to budge. He starts pulling it out until it is finally in Gohans hand. From where the sword was, a light flashes and reveals a tiny woman. She wore a long white dress and is almost like Sailor Moon, only older.

Sailor Moon starts walking towards her and kneels down. "You're my mother, aren't you?" She asks.

The woman nods her head. "Yes, you and the other Sailors had previous lives," she says, "And I see you guys have met a Namekian."

Piccolo turns his attention to the woman. "What do you mean Namekian?" He says.

"You and your father are Namekians, alien Anime species that are responsible for the creation of the Dragon Balls," she says, "You know of your other half Kami, right?"

Piccolo just didn't know what to say. "So, I am just a Namekian from outer space," he says, "But that doesn't matter right now, what is Gohan doing here?"

The woman continues her story to everyone.

Meanwhile, on the Blue Typhoon, everyone is doing their own thing, not talking to each other. Peace also writes in his journal:

"Day 4,

Such a mess this has been. Aside from our debate for how the Red Lions should be treated, we lost Goku. I hope that man be surrounded by praise of his past, because he deserves it. Not like we should, we were unable to stop his death by Black Narcissus or maybe… it's our fault. We fought each other instead of the enemy and paid for it. Goku is gone because we were busy trying to force our ideas down everybody's throat. Maybe we should listen to each other and not fight for who is right in debates. We are all different, but we have a common goal. As such, we should respect that. I should respect that."

Peace gets up from his station and points his gun around to see everyone at their stations. "Hey everyone, I want to talk," he says, "I won't be hostile this time."

The others ignore him and continue working at their stations. Peace nonetheless keeps talking. "I… I really do not like death," he says, "Do not think that I enjoyed killing that huge bug man, it's just that I was full of fury and I thought you guys need a demonstration of my belief. However, I did it in a selfish manner without your input. All I'm asking is an acknowledgement of the words I speak right now, you don't need to apologize."

The area was silent; no noise what-so ever. Mickey however breaks from his work to walk up to Peace. He realizes that Mickey has heard him and actually broke down. From his cold, red, non-blinking eye sheds a tear that climbs down his face and neck. "For a minute there we thought you were hard stuff," Mickey says, "But inside you really want us to help you out on this mission."

SpongeBob goes up to Peace, noticing a bruise on his neck. He gives him a band-aid, which Peace accepts. He smiles and holds out his hand for a handshake. SpongeBob instead hugs him. "From now on, I want to know what you guys think." Peace says.

The others join in as Peace also grabs Squidward in for the group hug. "Can we please stop this now?" Squidward asks.

The others stop hugging as they now have to get back to the business of finding other Blue Eagle members. "Link, I hope we aren't causing you too much problems." Felix says.

Link nods his head and gives a thumb up. Navi flies around the members for joy. "So, we now must find Gokus' son," Sonic says, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Tails turns to Patrick for the answer. "Can you tell what type of person it is from their aura?" Tails asks.

"No, I can't," Patrick says, "Sorry, but unless we are close to them, we can't find out who they are."

The others sit around wondering what to do in this situation.

Meanwhile, back at the moon, the Sailors, Gohan, and Piccolo have just heard what Sailor moons mom said and they couldn't believe it. "So you guys not only have previous lives, but in those lives you were from different planets?" Goku asks.

"You all have also died in those lives and were reborn as normal Animes at Animeopolis," Piccolo says, "So this enemy that attacked your castle long ago works for the group called Red Lions?"

Gohan and Piccolo look at each other in assurance of what they were told. "Now that they are back we have to defeat them," Sailor Moon says, "But we are not strong enough."

Gohan ponders for a few seconds before realizing something. "Before I was kidnapped, I heard from my dad about the blue Lions," he says, "I must be a member due to my dad being one, which should explain why I was brought here. Another member is among us."

They all look at each other for who it is before Gohans aura starts to glow and starts a connection with Sailor Moon and also to another place.

Leading back to the Blue Typhoon were everyone is experiencing their aura glowing and connecting to Gohan. "Hey, I think I know where he is," Patrick says, "I also sense another Blue Eagle member."

The others cheer. "Now we can go to that place and rescue him and find our next member." Cosmo says.

Astro feeling the connection actually questions this. "This happened with He-Man too, but why?" He asks.

Back at the moon, Gohan senses the other auras. "I found the auras of the other Blue Eagles," he says, "And they are coming to find us!"

The others are confused, especially Sailor Moon. "As if I didn't get enough surprises already I am also a Blue Eagle member?"

Gohan nods his head in agreement. "This is great," he says, "We can unite and solve the mystery Piccolo."

Piccolo agrees. "Your father will not help much, but with the others, yes we will be able to find out what these Saiyans are."

However, their happiness is shattered by a voice. "I'm afraid Goku is dead," the voice says, "But it will not help you anyway."

Everyone looks around to try to find the source of the voice, before a puff of smoke appears and reveals a man with green tights, purple cape, and a fishbowl for a head. "None of you can handle the might of the Red Lions," he says, "but where are my manners? My name is Mysterio, and I seek your world of Animeopolis and Toontown for our base of the Order of Peace and Tranquility!" He disappears in a puff of smoke, but still talks to them.

Piccolo is furious by his game. "If you're a Red Lion member, then take me on!"

Gohan is scared by this though. "Piccolo, be careful. Red Lions are tougher than you think."

Mysterio appears before Piccolo. "Blink and you'll miss." Mysterio says.

Piccolo tries punching him, but misses as Mysterio teleports into a puff of smoke. He teleports behind the Sailor warriors and crosses his arm. Sailor Mars transfers flame onto her fingers and yells Fire Soul, releasing a string of flames towards Mysterio who disappears in a puff of smoke and turn into two Mysterios. The two clones run around the Sailor warriors and punch Piccolo. Gohan stands there terrified as he wonders what to do. "You might want to duck!" Jupiter says to Gohan. Gohan ducks as Jupiter's tiara has an antenna that attracts thunder, she then yells Supreme Thunder which calls down thunderbolts upon Mysterio before he disappears by smoke. "You big bully," Gohan says to Mysterio, "Fight like a real man!"

Mysterio clones surround Gohan and they start piling on him. However, Gohan screams and blows them away. "I may have lost my dad," Gohan says, "But I won't lose my team!" He starts to grow more powerful and as the real Mysterio reappears, Gohan charges towards him and breaks a tech that he was using. "You little pest, you'll pay for this" Mysterio says.

Mysterio then conjures up a lot of smoke and transforms it into a dragon that breathes fire towards Gohan. Scared stiff, Gohan gets pushed out of the way by Sailor Venus. "Stop getting scared and help!" She says.

Sailor Mercury then gathers up some water in her hands and yells Shabon Spray, which blocks the dragons' sight. Sailor Venus then transfers some energy into her finger tips and yells Crescent Beam, in which she releases a beam towards the dragon, making it explode. "You will not defeat me!" Mysterio says. He then starts glowing dark, making the area shake.

Sailor Moon is getting tired of watching and walks towards Gohan. "Gohan let me finish this." She then takes off her Tiara which starts glowing and yells Moon Tiara Action. She throws it at Mysterio and starts slicing him up, only to reveal it to be a robot all along.

Back at the blue Typhoon, Patrick is concentrating on the events that have transpired on the moon. "Wow, that kid is really tough!" Patrick says.

"Is that so," Peace says, "Then we are in luck and those others have done well too."

The Blue Typhoon has spotted the moon where everyone is at and starts landing. The others at the moon are breathing hard from their battle and are glad as the Blue Typhoon lands. The door to the ship opens up and Peace steps out. "They told me that I should introduce myself first, long story short," Peace says, "All of you guys get on the ship.

The others do as he says and enters the ship. They appear before the whole group. "So dad is gone is he?" Gohan asks.

Everyone nods their heads in silent sadness. Gohan was however not going to get dwelled up in depression. "If that's so, then I'll work hard to be the best member you have ever seen!" He says.

Everyone is confident in Gohans determination. The Sailor Warriors also introduce themselves. "Everyone this is Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and I'm sailor Moon," she says, "They may not help much, but it's better than nothing from them at all!"

Everyone also looks at Piccolo. "I don't sense a red aura in you, how come?" Patrick asks.

"My fight with Goku back then solved that." Piccolo says.

Mickey steps up. "It doesn't matter we have found our members, but we need to know what to do next." He says.

They then get a message from Disney's Castle. They play the message and hear Donald's voice. "Your majesty, a bunch of weird people has called us for a meeting and they called themselves Red Lions! You have got to get here quick!" He says. Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this.

_**A meeting between Red Lions and Blue Eagles, What will transpire in this event? Find out next chapter. **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 15**

**War or Peace, 7 days till the claws clash!  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, the Blue Eagles have found the son of Goku, Gohan and with it a bunch of girls called the Sailor Warriors. However, they later find out that the Red Lions have sent them a message. What will happen next? Find out now!  
**_  
The Blue Typhoon lands in an empty area of the woods. They walk through Toontown to find it changed. The people stare at Mickey with mixed feelings. As they walk through town, they notice graphite on a sign. It says "Before rat brings ruin to Toontown, kick him out!"

"Who would write such a thing?" SpongeBob asks.

The others look at Mickey for his response, but he just keeps walking with no response. "Really Mickey, you're just going to ignore it?" Felix asks.

Mickey doesn't even respond to that as the others just follow him to the castle.

At the castle, they meet up with Donald and Goofy in the library. "They gave us this message in a space pod," Donald says, "Just play this on the projector machine." Donald gives Mickey a disk that looks like any other.

Mickey walks over to the wall and knocks on it in the tune of Shave and a Haircut. The wall opens up to reveal the projector machine which was very colorful for just a projector, having red, purple, and yellow on it. He puts the disk in the machine and it projects a screen on the wall, showing some static for a second before showing a silhouette of some metallic figure, he has spikes on his shoulder, wears a helmet that has a big green orb on it, has silver hands and feet, and wears a strange cape that are hanging from the spikes of his shoulders, but are separated. "There is no need to feel threatened," the figure says, "My name is Dark Oak and I am in charge of the Metalex faction of the group, also known as the Metalex king. I request a meeting with your group, a talk that could save you from destruction from us. I'll give you a week so that we can both find some members and talk this out with none of the actual Metalex army involved, just Red Lions and Blue Eagles. We will meet in the World of the Dead, till then."

The message stops and Peace turns it off to take the disk out. "It's obviously a trap," he says, "Should we go into it however, is the question."

"We are doing it guys," Mickey says, "It's time we face these guys once and for all!"

"We need to assemble our teams right away," Sonic says, "But how are we going to get the others we met?"

Link pulls out of his pocket a green stone that looks like no other stone they have ever seen. "What is it?" Tails asks.

Navi flies around the group. "The stone is very weird," she says, "It has helped us transport from one world to the next that is how we ended up in that insect world."

"So what, are you guys just going to go to those worlds and bring the members here?" Squidward asks.

Link nods his head. "That sounds reasonable," Piccolo says, "I'm going to train Gohan for the meeting, in case we need it."

Gohan seems a little worried. "Are you sure Piccolo," he says, "What if they need my help?"

"The Blue Eagles need a warrior, not a pipsqueak," Piccolo says, "You still need practice if you want to really help these guys!"

Mickey notices Sailor Moon feeling very melancholy. "Hey is something the matter," Mickey says, "You haven't said anything yet, are you okay?"

"I'm worried about my friends," Sailor Moon says, "We went to the moon so that they could help me find someone, but I don't know if I should help the Blue Eagles or if they need my help."

The other Sailor Warriors circle around her and smile. "Don't worry about us too much," Sailor Mercury says, "We will be able to handle Animeopolis while you're helping the others."

Sailor Moon smiles back confidently. Mickey then realizes something. "We don't know who you guys really are," Mickey says, "Everyone, should we ask them for their real identity?"

"Yeah I would like to know," Patrick says, "We know who everyone else is so how about it?"

The others look at the sailors for an answer. "Wow, we haven't shared our real identity to anyone," Sailor Moon says, "Especially to boys, but what about your female members?"

Navi nods her head in agreement. The sailors look to Cosmo for an answer. "Sure, I would like to see them," she says, "If you guys feel like it."

The sailors look at each other and nod their heads. They put their hands over their brooches on their chest and glow. After the glow wears out, they appear in civilian clothes. "I, Sailor Moon am named Usagi Tsukino," she says, "Mercury is Ami Mizuno, Mars is Rei Hino, Jupiter is Makoto Kino, and Venus is Minako Aino!"

"These girls just love introductions, don't they?" Gohan asks Piccolo.

Piccolo folds his arm and doesn't respond. Astro is worried about this. "You guys will need help from some of us," he says, "The Red Lions are not someone you should face without a Blue Eagle, so I'll help you guys out. I also want others to help me protect Toontown and Animeopolis so that the Red Lions don't attack this place while we wait."

SpongeBob raises his hand. "I'll help you Astro." He says.

Squidward looks at SpongeBob holding his hand tightly. "Is there any way I could help find the members?" he asks.

Mr. Krabs appears out of nowhere to yell at Squidward. "Oh no you don't," he says, "I need help at the new Krusty Krab in this place and this is the perfect place for you to both help the Blue Eagles and me. Besides, if you don't, I'll make it hard for you to enjoy yourself, even if you quit." He leaves out of the blue.

Squidward folds his arms and volunteers while mumbling.

"Then it's settled," Peace says, "Let's go do our objectives!"

Mickey runs to Peace real quick. "Peace, I think I'll stay at the castle, I need to see what happened during my absence."

Peace nods his head and walks out of the room with the others. Peace, Felix, Sonic, Tails, Patrick, and Cosmo meet up outside the gates of the castle. "So Patrick, where's the next person going to be." Sonic asks.

Patrick starts concentrating. "The next member is in the woods." He says.

"Really, the one near Toontown," Felix asks, "That is somehow very convenient."

They go to the woods and are reminded of their first battle with a Metalex. "I remember flying up in the sky above the Metalex, shooting my rockets at it," Tails says, "Then you came along and the pen gave us the blue aura. We sure showed that machine, right Sonic?"

"Yeah we sure did," Sonic says, "So are we near the aura Patrick?"

Patrick rubs his head as he walks towards it. He then spots a kid reaching through his backpack and pulling out a slim, portable, machine. The kid wears a red and white cap with a specialized "A" on it. He also has Black hair, a blue jacket, fingerless gloves, jeans, and sneakers. "Alright Pokedex, tell me how to train a Pikachu!" The boy says.

"Pikachu, an electric type Pokémon, it has the ability to create lightning bolts by squeezing the red dots on its cheeks." The Pokedex says.

The boy gets starts gritting his teeth. "I know what type of Pokémon it is," he says, "Tell me how to control it you piece of junk!"

"The Pikachu is a Pokémon that can be controlled by those who aren't idiots." The Pokedex says.

The boy is motionless at the comeback made by the Pokedex. "I-Idiot, I'm no idiot." He says.

The Pikachu is on the tree just laughing at him. "Hey, what is that thing?" Felix asks.

The boy turns around to the others before Peace intervenes. "Sorry about that kid," Peace says, "We are looking for someone."

"Don't worry about it," the boy says, "This is a Pokémon called Pikachu."

Sonic recognizes the term right away. "You're a Pokémon trainer aren't you," Sonic asks, "You must be traveling here for a way to a tournament."

The others don't comprehend what Sonic is talking about. "Pokémon are Anime creatures that are used as pets," Sonic says, "They also have tournaments for trainers to fight and gyms to gain badges."

"Sonic, how do you know all about Pokémon?" Tails asks.

Sonic pulls out a handbook out of his other shoe. "I am not the only one that reads." Sonic says.

Cosmo looks at the boy and the Pikachu. "You two don't seem to be getting along," she says, "Are you a beginner or something?"

The boy confidently smiles. "Yeah, I'm a beginner," he says, "My name is Satoshi, but some of the Toons like to call me Ash."

"You're also an Anime then," Peace says, "Figures that a trainer would stumble near Toontown if they need to get their objectives done."

Patrick starts sensing the aura around walking around everyone before climbing up the tree to Pikachu. "That's odd, this aura is connected to another one," Patrick says, "Maybe both the trainer and this Pikachu have the Blue Eagle auras."

"Good job Patrick," Felix says, "But how can these two have a connected aura?"

Ash turns to Felix. "A Blue Eagle, what's that?" He asks.

"It's a long story," Tails says, "We are facing against a group called the Red Lions who are planning to control the universe."

Ash looks at Pikachu who just responds with a "Pika?"

Ash then walks away. "I don't think I need him to help me," he says, "Those Red Lions don't seem as strong as you make it out to be."

"We need all the members we can get," Sonic says, "You can't just leave your Pokémon alone?"

Ash ignores his claim, but as he walks away, he notices a shadow over him, which turns out to be coming from a flying disk. It lands near the group and opens its hatch to appear out of it a robot tank. It has a torso on top of tank wheels, with fists and fingers looking like cannons, the head also has a satellite on its head. "I come for choosing competitors," the machine says, "Request for test is unacceptable." The machine holds out its fist and shoots out a huge burst towards the group.

Fortunately they dodge it just in time. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Sonic says. He spins in place and dashes towards the robot. It blocks Sonic with its fists, but gets pushed backwards. The robot aims the cannon on its fist towards Sonic and starts firing, Sonic runs towards the robot sidestepping away from the blasts as they start tearing up the landscape. Once Sonic arrives before the robot, it slaps him away into Peaces arm.

Peace puts down Sonic, grabs his machine gun, and starts shooting the robot. It turns around and aims at Peace, but as it does that Tails picks up Sonic while flying and starts swinging him around. Tails lets go of Sonic and he thrashes through the robot, creating a hole in its chest. The hole however fixes itself as the wires inside connect and a glow patches it up like it was never there. "Don't worry guys," Felix says, "I'll handle this!" Felix grabs his bag and turns it into a power saw and slices the robot in half.

The robot however starts fixing itself again and punches Felix into the air. It then aims at Felix in the air and starts blasting away. However, before the blasts can reach Felix, lightning bolts strike them down and Felix turns his bag into a parachute. "Where did the lightning come from?" Felix asks.

The others turn their attention towards Pikachu who is surrounded by small sparks. Pikachu stares at the robot and starts squeezing his cheeks. He yells "Pika!" as he charges electricity and then says a loud "Chu!" as he releases a bolt of lightning towards the robot, but it relocates towards the satellite on its head.

The robot moves towards Pikachu and punches him. Ash stares at Pikachu and runs towards him. "Pikachu, are you okay?" He asks.

Pikachu nods his head slowly as the robot comes near them. "I will not let you hurt him anymore," Ash says, "If you want to get to Pikachu you have to go against me!"

The others witness his courage as the robot aims at him. Peace brings out the blade on his gun. "Everyone, attack him at once." He says.

The others nod their heads and they charge. Peace slices off his arm while Sonic spin dashes through the center and Felix turns his bag into a power saw and saws off the other arm. "Pikachu, use thunder bolt on the robot till it's broken!" Ash says.

Pikachu releases his thunder bolts again which still gets attracted towards the satellite. "I get it," Tails says, "The robot is unable to fix itself while Pikachu shocks his satellite."

Pikachu still charges into his attack though as Cosmo notices a part of the robot that has blinking red lights. She runs up to the robot, gets inside, and pulls it out, causing the robot to break down as well as having the satellite fall off. The pieces of the robot fall before the group as they notice the ship having a robotic hand give them an envelope. "Well that's strange," Ash says, "What do you think it is for?"

"Let's find out!" Felix says. He opens up the envelope and reads it for a second. "It's an invitation to a tournament," he says, "It states that it is for people who manage to pass the test of defeating the robot. Any competitor with this invite can bring three more people with them, but for this tournament it requires no weapons."

"That means that I can't join in," Peace says, "So who wants to be the four to enter?"

The others are shocked by this. "Are you saying we should enter?" Cosmo asks.

Peace nods his head. "A tournament like this could have Blue Eagle members in them," he says, "It's the perfect opportunity."

"Hey I thought there were six of you guys here," Ash says, "Where is he?"

They then hear a scream from above which turns out to be Patrick. "Where were you," Sonic asks, "No, wait never mind, we are going to attend a tournament!"

Patrick gives out some cheer for their victory.

Later, they get ready to ride the ship to the address of the tournament. "Are we all ready?" Felix asks.

"Yes, is everyone in the ship?" Tails asks.

Everyone raises their hands and Tails checks if they are all there. "Good, everyone is in the ship," Tails says, "Let's go win a tournament!"

The ship lifts up into the atmosphere and blasts off.

_**What lies in head in the tournament? What will the others back at Toontown and Animeopolis face? What matters does the Metalex faction of the Red Lions want to talk about? Find out in the next chapter! **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 16**

**Tournament of great valor! Who is the next member?  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, the Blue Eagles receive a message about the Red Lions wanting a meeting. They have seven days to get ready for this meeting. The group has managed to find one member, which turns out to be a Pokémon trainer. After fighting a robot from an unknown space shuttle, they were given an invitation to a tournament. They decide to join it in order to find another member for the possibility of one being there. What will happen next? Find out now!  
**_  
The Blue Typhoon rides through space as the others in it wait for their destination. "Are we there yet?" Sonic asks.

"We'll get there when we get there," Tails says, "It's only been three hours since we left for this tournament and yet it's starting to feel like days."

Felix is just swinging his bag while Peace waits at his station. Felix walks up to Peace to ask him a question. "Have you ever been to one of these tournament things?" He asks.

"I've only heard of it actually," Peace says, "However, I have never joined in one. I guess I never thought of doing so."

Felix looks at the others for a form of conversation. He walks up to Sonic, who is sleeping. "Do you know anything about tournaments?" He asks.

Sonic abruptly wakes up half-asleep. "What… what did you say?" He asks.

"The tournament, do you know anything about it?" Felix asks.

Sonic rubs his eyes and yawns. "I know that there are two types of tournaments held… (Yawn)," Sonic says, "But that is really all I know."

"You're right there are two types of tournaments that are held each year," Ash says, "One is the Pokémon tournament and the other is the regular fighting tournament."

Felix turns towards Ash. "They hold tournaments each year," Felix asks, "Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"It sounds like fun," Patrick says, "A bunch of fighting and stuff, it's going to be awesome!" Patrick then hears his own stomach growl. "I didn't know it be this long to the tournament," he says, "Do you guys have any food around here?"

Tails notices Patrick's question and points to a direction. "It's down at the plane area of the ship, down the hall." He says.

Patrick rushes towards the area. "It seems like he is excited," Cosmo says, "It kind of sounds weird to me, why would people celebrate by fighting each other?"

"It's just for the fun of it," Ash says, "Nobody has really been killed in the tournament before."

They all then hear Patrick yelling. The group runs to the plane area to find Patrick screaming at a figure. Felix turns his bag into a flashlight and finds out that it's Usagi. "Geez, there is nothing to be afraid of," Usagi says, "I just got in this ship as soon as you guys were departing."

They recognize her and continue to talk as they leave the plane area. "So you decided to help us find some members," Peace says, "What about the others?"

"They decided to stay in Animeopolis with Astro," Usagi says, "Since I'm a Blue Eagle member, I want to help you guys out in finding other members. Unfortunately, I was late to respond to you guys about it. So where are we going?"

Sonic pulls out the invitation from his shoes and gives it to Usagi. "You're going to a tournament," Usagi asks, "How did you guys get invited?"

"Some robot was sent to us for a battle," Felix says, "We manage to beat it and then the ship gave us an invite to the tournament. It says that four can join with the invitation."

Tails is focusing on finding the planet when suddenly he spots a machine in front of the ship. The machine flashes a red light all over the ship and then the light turns green. The machine brings out a sign towards a world, with other ships going there. "Were here everyone," Tails says, "Now we need to find out who is going to fight in the tournament."

"Oh, I want to play, I want to play!" Patrick says. He raises his hand and hops as he calls attention to volunteer.

Sonic brings out the invitation and finds a chart on the very bottom for the people who are going to fight in the tournament. "Alright, we'll have Patrick," Sonic says, "Now for the other three."

"I'll have Pikachu help you guys out." Ash says.

Sonic lists Pikachu in the chart. "Sonic, why don't you join in the tournament," Peace asks, "Felix and I can't fight due to using weapons, so you should obviously be in the tournament due to your use of skills and speed."

"Yeah, I guess my help will be needed for this," Sonic says, "Now for one more."

Usagi raises her hand. "I would love to see how it is in the tournament!" She says.

"But you didn't help us defeat the robot." Tails says.

Usagi puts her hand down in embarrassment and chuckles a little bit. "It's not that I couldn't help you guys out or anything," she says, "I just wasn't in full decision yet."

"Which leaves only one other person," Felix says, "Tails you'll have to join in too."

Tails is kind of surprise by this. "Why doesn't either Peace or Felix try fighting without their weapons?" He asks.

"They rely on their weapons Tails," Cosmo says, "They can't fight without them, especially Peace. We've saw you in the battlefield before, you can do it."

Tails sits there still unsure of it. Cosmo proceeds to get a little too close for comfort and starts to flirt with him. "I don't know men too well," she says, "But I'm sure they like it when girls do this."

Usagi covers her eyes real quick. "I don't care if it's the best thing they want from us," she says, "There are better things to give to boys!"

Cosmo just hugs him on the spot, with Tails blushing a little through his fur. "Sure… I can do it…" He says. He automatically covers his mouth after saying that.

"No backing out right now," Sonic says, "Alright, we have our four members." He puts Tails name down in the chart.

Felix tugs on Usagi's clothes. "She just hugged him," he says, "You can take your hands away from your eyes now."

Usagi does just that and gives out a sigh in relief. She then walks up to Cosmo. "I don't know how you thought that up," she says, "But for a moment there, I thought you were going to do something more… uh… naughty."

"It was kind of weird doing that hug," Cosmo says, "He was kind of like hugging a soft pillow. Are all men like that when you hug them?"

Usagi actually tries thinking about it for a second or two. "I wish I could really give you the answer," she says, "But maybe later I could tell you."

As the ship prepares to land, they notice that the building for the tournament is surrounded by water, with the parking lot for the ships being the only land aside with the tournament arena in this world. They park in their spaces and walk out to a booth. "Okay, who are the fighters for the tournament?" The guy in the booth says.

Sonic hands him the invitation to the guy in the booth. "Alright, the fighters will enter the left door before going into the stadium," the booth guy says, "Your other friends will continue to the audience seats and watch the fight."

The group goes right ahead and so, Sonic, Patrick, Tails, and Ash with his Pikachu go into the left door. "Good luck you four," Felix says, "Be careful of what you're facing."

A kid with red hair, casual summer clothes, and glasses bumps into Peace by accident. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir," the kid says, "I didn't know you guys were talking to someone."

"It's okay, just get to your parents quick," Peace says, "Lots of kids get lost in the tournament if they are unattended." Peace and the others walk into their seats, before the kid could explain something.

The kid is then accompanied by a teenage woman with orange hair, with bells in them, and seems to be wearing a weird type of plate of armor on her upper body and a skirt. "Come on Negi," the girl says, "We have to get ready for this tournament."

The kid by the name of Negi nods his head in agreement. "Your right Asuna," he says, "I just hope the others are okay." They both enter the door.

Peace, Felix, Cosmo, and Usagi manage to find a seat. As they wait for the tournament to start, an announcer talks over the fighting arena. "Welcome everyone to this year's tournament," the announcer says, "We have for you a special one too, many people have proved their strength to us and whoever wins will take the title of champion, as well as win a trip to an exotic world for a vacation!" The whole audience cheers, which almost shakes the entire arena.

Back with Sonic, Tails, Patrick, Ash, and his Pikachu in a locker room, they hear the announcement with each of them having a different feel about this. "Hope that we win this," Patrick says, "An exotic vacation is something we needed!"

"We are not just here to win this tournament," Tails says, "We are just going to find a new Blue Eagle member and then just leave."

They then spot Negi just sitting and waiting as he twiddles his fingers nervously. Ash walks up to him. "Hey, how did you get into the tournament," he asks, "Did you fought a robot too?"

Negi looks up to Ash. "I was brought here through a different way," he says, "I'll have you know that I'm not allowed to talk about it due to school."

"I see, you're on a fieldtrip," Ash says, "Are you like the mascot of the team?"

Negi smiles a little. "Something along the lines," he says, "The others are in the woman locker room."

"Interesting, may the best one win." Ash says. He leaves Negi and goes to the others.

In the arena itself, the announcer is ready to introduce the first fight. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says, "It's time for our first match! Our first match is between the Heartfull team and last champion, Mr. Que!"

The Heartfull team comprised of four hooded men, concealing their faces. Mr. Que steps into the arena and he has long violet hair, a purple business suit, and black shoes. His face is blocked by some metal plate that only shows his eyes and his finger nails are seven inches long.

The other Blue Eagle members in the audience are scratching their heads in confusion. "How come this guy is facing four men by himself?" Usagi asks.

Back at the arena, Mr. Que is staring at the Heartfull team and grinning. "As soon as the match starts," Mr. Que says, "You'll be lying on the floor broken and defeated. You have a chance to back out."

The Heartfull team stands there unfazed by his statement. The bell rings and the Heartfull team start attacking him from all directions, but Mr. Que manages to dodge each of their attacks. A Heartfull members hand glows and he tries punching him, but he dodges that and kicks him, knocking him out. Mr. Que turns to the other members. "Didn't I warned you," he says, "The rest of you can get out of here if you can with your dignity."

They refuse and charge towards him, but Mr. Que jumps over a member and his nails glow green. He points at one of them and states aero. This causes a gust of wind to blow one member away into a wall and knocking him out. "Now do you see," Mr. Que says, "You'll only make fools out of yourselves. Just give up while you have your dignity."

They refuse and charge again, before Mr. Que charges and punch both of them. He pushes one of them up in the air and his nails glow green again. He releases a gust of wind onto one of the members into a wall knocking him out and then releases it towards the one in the sky, until it lands back to the ground unconscious.

The crowd cheers for him, while the Blue Eagle members sit there in total silence. "I hope the others are prepared for this," Felix says, "Because this guy is tougher than he looks."

"He could be a member of the Blue Eagles," Peace says.

"I say let's go investigate," Usagi says, "I have a plan that could help us do that!"

She runs to the door and pulls out a pen. She throws it up in the air and yells Moon Power, before catching it. "Change me into a janitor." Usagi says. She now wears a janitor suit and hat to cover her long pig-tails. She then finds a trash can.

Usagi rolls it into the room and meets up with Patrick. "Patrick, in the locker room do you sense any auras around there?"

"Yeah, it's in the boys' side of the locker room." Patrick says.

Usagi blushes a little before entering the boys locker room. She almost passes out as soon as she sees some guys undressing. "It's no time to look at boys," Usagi says, "I must find that member."

Patrick tries concentrating to help her find the aura. "I know where it is," he says, "Turn around behind you."

Usagi turns around to see Negi. "Yup, that's him alright," Patrick says, "Now you can tell the others."

Usagi stares at Negi "He looks so cute and adorable," Usagi says, "But I must resist hugging him."

"Hey wait, sir could you throw away this wrapper someone left behind?" Negi asks.

She smiles and takes the wrapper away as she leaves the room. After getting out of the room, the two run back to the others in the audience. "Your back already," Cosmo asks, "Who is the new member?"

"It's this Anime Welsh kid," Usagi says, "He was in the locker room for some reason."

Peace recognizes who she is talking about, but before he could say anything, the announcer introduces the next match. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer says, "Prepare for the next match! This time it is Team Soulless versus Team Ala Alba!"

Both the teams walk into the fighting arena. The Soulless have three members that are short, devil-like creatures with the presumable leader being more of the horned, muscular type. Ala Alba consists of Negi, Asuna, and another woman who has black hair in a crazy pony tail style. They however, don't seem to have a fourth member. "That's him, right over there," Usagi says, "The boy with the red hair."

"So, a match between devilish looking monsters against a boy with two gorgeous looking women," Felix says, "Peace, who do you think will win?"

Peace uses his weapon to scan the whole area and the fighters for observance. "This will be interesting." Peace says.

_**Who is Mr. Que? How will this kid survive the match against Team Soulless? Who will win the tournament? Find out in the next chapter. **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 17**

**The fighters in the ring! How old is this kid?  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, some members of the group attend a tournament with Sonic, Tails, Patrick, and Ash's Pikachu volunteering in fighting. After witnessing a fight between a group and some guy named Mr. Que, they investigate the locker room and find their next member to be a little boy. He fights in a team called Ala Alba with two teenage girls. They now sit before the match between that team and another team called Soulless. How will this battle unfold? Find out now!  
**_  
The crowd watches as the two teams' standoff, waiting for the time to battle. The Soulless stare at Negi and the other two as they anxiously can't wait to see what this team has in order to be invited to this tournament. The bell rings and both of the teams rush into battle. A member of the Soulless rushes ahead as does Asuna and once they approach themselves they simultaneously flicks each other's foreheads before both of them get knocked back. Negi pulls out a staff and states a Latin phrase, this causes him to rush towards a Soulless and punch it out of the ring.

The crowd gasps in total surprise and questions what they just saw before them. "How did he do that," Cosmo asks, "I'm two years younger than him and I can't punch someone that hard."

"He is not an ordinary boy," Peace says, "He must be some magic man."

Back in the ring, a soulless tries to ambush on Negi, but the other girl with him brings out a sword and blocks the attack. "It figures as much that you would do it too," she says, "Kind of hypocritical of you."

The Soulless reveals a dagger in one of his hands and drops it. The woman sophistically puts away her sword and steps aside for Negi and the Soulless. Negi starts chanting another Latin phrase and the Soulless tries to attack him before Asuna kicks it in the back. Negi then starts multiplying and they proceed to beat the Soulless up. Now there is only one left, the leader of the group. The leader manages to move fast enough to land a punch on Negi. "Negi, are you alright?" Asuna asks.

Negi strains a little bit as he feels his stomach. "I'll be fine," he says, "We are not out of this battle yet."

Asuna turns to the leader with an angry expression and rushes towards the Soulless leader. The Soulless leader tried to attack her, but she manages to dodge over its attack and manages to kick its head, knocking it unconscious. The announcer comes into the ring. "The rules state that weapons are forbidden in the tournament," he says, "But it can be used for defense only, so we'll let it slide this time. Everyone, the winner of this round is Team Ala Alba!"

The crowd cheers, but Peace and the others are surprise by all this. "I can't believe that girl can knock that big demon looking guy unconscious like that." Felix says.

"It must be from that boy's magic," Peace says, "He seems to be doing something."

Negi and the other two walk back into the locker room. As they walk there they have some conversations. "Setsuna, next time try to be careful about showing your weapon." Negi says.

"Of course professor," Setsuna says, "Hopefully I won't have to deal with cheaters like him."

Back with the announcer holding some 3X4 cards of what he has to say. "Now for our next challenge," he says, "Team Blue Eagle Fighters versus Team Absolution!"

The Blue Eagle fighters walk into the fighting area with the exception of Ash letting Pikachu go in. "There is an awful lot of people around here." Patrick says.

"I personally can't wait to see this Team Absolution," Sonic says, "Nice name to say the least." Sonic along with the others watch the other team step into the ring.

One of them is a white and dark blue robot with a somewhat humanoid body. The other is a guy in a reddish space suit, but instead of the more globe-like helmet the other sports, he has a more rectangular based one. They are accompanied by a small robot that looks kind of like a small green bug on wheels. The white and blue robot walks slowly up to the Blue Eagles and holds out his hand. "My name is TOM," he says, "Upgraded version more specifically, may the best fighter win."

The Blue Eagle Fighters are a little weird out by this, but Patrick later on shakes his hand just to be a good sport. They then go back to their corner and wait for the bell to ring.

The other Blue Eagles in the audience wait as they hope for their battle to be victorious. Peace clinches his fist tightly with Cosmo holding her hands onto her chest. Usagi is biting on a handkerchief very hard with Felix taking it away and doing the same thing before she slaps the back of his head and takes it back.

The bell rings and Sonic runs forward and spin dashes towards TOM, but he dodges causing Sonic to land on the ground and jump towards TOM and head butt him in the back. TOM turns around, grabs Sonic and throws him towards the Blue Eagles. Sonic manages to land on his feet, sliding back and giving a glare towards TOM before smiling devilishly. "This is harder than it looks," Sonic says, "Guys, you'll have to be careful with these guys."

Patrick jumps up and down excitingly. "I want to play, I want to play!" He says.

"Patrick you should be seeing if these guys have Blue Eagle auras." Tails says.

Patrick continues jumping up and down. "Oh come on guys I want to play!" He says.

Tails just crosses his arm in annoyance. "Make it quick Patrick," he says, "Just be careful with these guys."

Patrick runs towards the opponents before being confronted by the green robot bug. Patrick tries jumping over the robot, but then it stops him with some green ray of light. Patrick squirms and punches everywhere around him before the robot throws him down to the ground. Patrick lies there motionless as the robot slowly approaches him, but before it could go away Patrick pounds the ground and slowly picks himself off the ground. He then winds up his fist and punches the robot, destroying it. The guy in the reddish space suit slowly goes up to Patrick and his hands start to glow. "Be prepared for this attack, starfish." He says. He punches Patrick sending him flying towards a wall. "I am called Moltar," he says, "Just try and face against me victoriously."

Pikachu steps up to him with an angry expression. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on him!" Ash tells Pikachu.

Pikachu nods his head and runs towards Moltar, but he jumps above him and squeeze his cheeks giving out tremendous energy from his body and striking Moltar down. Moltar is being push into the ground, but shows the strength to still hang in there. Moltar however has a surprise up his sleeve (Literally). He pulls his sleeve back and on his wrist is a watch. He pushes a button on it and soon a green energy surrounds both of them as they both start to feel weak and collapse. "That energy that he used," Tails says, "That looks like the same type of ability that Cosmo can do. How did he know how to store it in his watch for his advantage?"

TOM is the only one left as he faces Sonic and Tails. "Sonic I don't know if we can take him." Tails says.

"This guy won't make a fool out of me again," Sonic says, "Alright TOM, try this." Sonic runs towards TOM and jumps. He then curls up into a ball and homes in on TOM, knocking him to the floor. "See that, that is what I call a Homing Attack." Sonic says.

However, TOM is not done yet and rushes towards Tails who has no time to react before TOM releases his punch. Tails flinches and closes his eyes, but feels nothing. He opens his eyes to see that Sonic has taken the punch for him. "Keep your eyes open, silly," Sonic says achingly, "It's up to you now, go get him." Sonic collapses to the ground with Tails looking at TOM fearfully.

Tails backs up a little as his hands shakes nervously. "May the best fighter win," TOM says, "Show me what you're made of."

Tails feels everything being overwhelming just thinking that it's hopeless. TOM then winds up a punch and before he could touch Tails, the little two tail fox grabs his wrist and stares at TOM with an angry look. TOM tries pulling his arm out, but it seems to not budge as Tails then grabs his arm with his other hand and then elbow his gut. Afterwards, Tails grabs him and spins his tails to fly up into the air. He pushes him up very high into the air before punching TOM up more into the air. Tails floats back down to the ground as TOM falls back down beside him. Tails feels confident in his victory, but it turns out TOM is not done and gets back up, but for some reason he walks away from Tails and goes to his fallen teammates. He picks up a large chip for the green robot and picks up Moltar so that he can get a handkerchief from him. He drops it on the stadium and drops out from the tournament, but before he could leave the ring, he turns to Tails. "I don't fight battles I can't win," TOM says, "Hopefully we both get stronger next time we meet." And with Moltar over his shoulders unconscious and the green robots chip in hand he leaves the ring.

Ash rushes towards Pikachu as the other members wake up. "Pikachu are you okay?" Ash asks.

Pikachu nods his head and they leave the ring triumphantly till their next match. "Hopefully the rest of it is a piece of cake." Sonic says.

Back with the other Blue Eagles in the crowd, they all seem happy at their first victory. Peace is a little skeptical about it though. "If they want to win this tournament, they must step up their game." Peace says.

"But Peace, aren't we just here to find our next member," Usagi asks "And we found our member so…"

Peace interrupts her. "Tails stated that too," he says, "But he fought to keep going anyways. This isn't just to find another member anymore, this tournament is his prime objective that he must win and thankfully the others agree."

The battles continue as Team Blue Eagle Fighters, Team Ala Alba, and Mr. Que start trumping their competitors. The Blue Eagle fighters themselves manage to win into the finals and all that is left is for Team Ala Alba and Mr. Que to fight it out for the finals.

The announcer walks into the ring with massive enthusiasm. "This is the deciding point for the finals everyone," he says, "Team Ala Alba versus Mr. Que!"

Both the team and Mr. Que step into the ring face to face. Mr. Que smiles devilishly at Negi. "Hey, how about we make this interesting," he says, "How about only you and I fight?"

"What, now that is insane," Asuna says, "Negi we have more important things to worry about."

Negi however dismisses her. "Let me Asuna," Negi says, "It will be okay." He steps up and corrects the placement of his glasses before preparing for the fight. Mr. Que nods his head and continues to smile that devilish look. The bell rings and both of them are actually still standing. Mr. Que holds up his hands and his nails start to glow. He points at Negi and releases a gust of wind from his finger tips, but Negi firmly stands still as the wind tries to blow harder and harder. Negi whips out his staff and states a Latin phrase that creates a gust of wind under Mr. Que. He notices it too late as he gets caught up in it and starts levitating off the ground for a while cancelling his wind attack. Negi and Mr. Que then charge toward each other with both of them striking a punch, but it looks as Negi landed one on him first. Mr. Que coughs in pain as Negi punches with his other arm sending him towards the wall. "That was anti-climactic I have to say," Negi says, "Maybe that title was just for show."

The crowd cheers as the team leaves the ring and Mr. Que despite losing still smiles devilishly as he watches them leave the ring for their next and final match for the tournament.

Meanwhile back in the crowd, the other Blue Eagle members are happy at the chain of events. "Thankfully our members will be able to detect the Blue Eagle member." Felix says.

"That seems too easy if you ask me," Peace says, "Mr. Que must be planning something."

The announcer arrives on the ring for the finals. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is finally time," he says, "Time for the Finals, Team Blue Eagle Fighters versus Team Ala Alba!"

Both the teams arrive onto the ring with Patrick starting to feel the aura of Negi. "Guy, that boy with the red hair is a Blue Eagle member." He says.

"That is great," Ash says, "So how are we going to tell them."

Tails looks at Negi and the others with him. "He seems really determine to win this battle," he says, "We should too, so may the best fighter win everyone."

The others nod their heads in agreement and the two wait for the bell to ring as the whole place starts getting silent.

_**Who will win the finals of this tournament? Will it be the Blue Eagles? Or will it be this Blue Eagle mage? Is Mr. Que planning something? Find out next chapter! **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 18**

**The final round! Is victory a good thing right now?  
**  
_**Last time on Animation Nation, Team Ala Alba have put up some great matches and even defeating Mr. Que. All the while, Team Blue Eagle Fighters manage to defeat all the opponents in their way, including a strange robot team called Team Absolution. Now both Team Ala Alba and Team Blue Eagle Fighters are pitted together in the finals, but what was a mission to find the member turns out to also be a competition for the title of champion. As soon as the bell ring they start, but who will win? Find out now!  
**_  
The two teams stand as they wait for the bell to ring as the crowd watches silently. After a few seconds the bell rings and the silence breaks as the Blue Eagle fighters run towards team Ala Alba. Patrick and Asuna rush towards each other and manage to punch each other with Asuna flicking his head and Patrick punching her gut. They however still remain in the battle as they start throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Pikachu then rushes at Negi and uses a thunderbolt at him, but Setsuna pushes him out of the way getting knock out by it. Negi recognizes Pikachu and reaches into one of his pockets. Pikachu tilts his head wondering what he is going to get out before realizing that it is a Poke ball. "Never thought I would have the time to use this, but desperate time's calls for desperate measures," Negi says, "I think it's fair if I use a Pokémon too." He throws it and out comes a Weavile ready to fight.

Ash is surprise by this turn of events, but he still seems confident. "Alright, if you want an old fashion Pokémon challenge then let's do it," he says, "Pikachu, be careful with this Pokémon, there is no telling what this mage can do to help her out."

Sonic and Tails scratch their heads at that statement. "How did he know the Weavile is a girl?" Tails says.

"I don't know buddy," Sonic says, "But that means that the mage himself is our target!"

Tails twirls his tails and Sonic holds his hands as they fly over Negi. "Hey Tails, do you remember that special move we practiced?" Sonic says.

Tails nods his head and they both spin in place. They do so until they turn into a swirl of yellow and blue in which they launch themselves towards Negi at super speed. Negi grabs his staff and tries blocking them as they start pushing him back. Asuna notices Negi in trouble, but as soon as she looks at him, Patrick lands a punch towards her face. Asuna still stands as she struggles trying to not back down and stares at Patrick with burning eyes. She rushes towards Patrick and back flip kick him in the jaws, knocking him out. She turns towards Negi and runs towards Sonic and Tails and kicks them like a soccer ball breaking their attack. "I'm a pro at sports so don't think your curl-up ball trick will work on me too!" She says.

Tails and Sonic recover from their attack on Negi with Sonic in his fighting stance. Sonic runs towards Asuna and starts punching, but she seems to be dodging every single blow. Tails looks at Negi and charges towards him, but Setsuna suddenly wakes up and grabs his tails. Afterwards she knee kicks him between his legs. Tails lies on the floor in excruciating pain. "If we were allowed to use weapons then we would have something worse," Setsuna says, "Negi are you okay?"

"Yes I think I am fine," Negi says, "But Asuna needs help because this hedgehog is really fast."

Asuna and Sonic however get sidetrack by a lightning bolt coming from Pikachu. With him and Weavile, they seem to be having a typical Pokémon fight, but then Weavile scratches Pikachu's face which angers him enough to slap Weavile. Their battle stops as they start talking in Pokémon speech, with each of them sounding like they are cursing back and forth. Afterwards they rush towards each other and both of them use head butt, knocking each other out.

Sonic takes this opportunity to stomp on Asuna's foot. She yells in pain and punches Sonic in the face. Setsuna tries to go to her to help out, but Patrick shoves her from behind after waking up. Setsuna sweeps kick him afterwards and both Pikachu and Weavile wake up to see their teammates in danger. They rush towards their allies, but they collide against each other and start slapping each other as they rumble in a dust cloud. Tails also crawls towards Negi, grabs his foot, and lifts him up off the floor as he flies. Negi however uses his other foot to grab onto Tails neck and twirl around to throw him towards the ground. The two both land on the floor hard and quickly stands back up so that they can fight with Tails rushing towards Negi as he tries as fast as he can to speak a Latin phrase and the two start throwing rapid punches. Before they know it, they are all brawling with each other more than they have ever done before.

The other Blue Eagles in the crowd watch the two teams battle it out fiercely. "What are those guys doing," Peace says, "They should be telling the kid that he has Blue Eagle aura!"

"It's like they forgot about it during their time in the tournament," Felix says, "They are going to get themselves killed if they continue!"

However, they glimpse over Mr. Que who is still smiling as he walks over to the locker room. "Hey guys, I think Mr. Que is definitely planning something," Usagi says, "I mean that smile and everything is just saying sinister to me."

"I'll go check it out myself," Peace says, "This sounds like it's my concern." Peace walks out on everybody and follows him towards the locker room, trying to be as quiet as he can be.

"What does he mean his concern," Cosmo says, "I should investigate too." She runs towards the locker room as well.

Peace follows Mr. Que into the boy's locker room and finds him before his locker. Mr. Que opens it and speaks a word "Order of peace and tranquility, plan Genesis." He then enters the locker and before Peace could catch him in the act, his locker was empty.

He looks around the locker and finds nothing. He then decides to say the phrase too and soon the lockers interior becomes an elevator. He steps into it, but before it could take him down, Cosmo runs after him. "Hey If the Order of peace and tranquility has something to do with this guy then I'm going with you!" With no questions thrown, she jumps into the locker with Peace and they both get sent down.

"I didn't think you would follow me," Peace says, "I mean this could be dangerous."

Cosmo crosses her arms. "I was about to let you do it yourself," she says, "But once he said Order of peace and tranquility, I just had to go."

"What is that anyway?" Peace says.

Cosmo shakes her head. "I just wish it wasn't true at all," she says, "It's a plan to enforce a sort of dictatorship."

"What a shame," Peace says, "Peace and tranquility sounds nice, but maybe we just don't know how to live with it if you think about it. We are just too chaotic of a universe to ever have such a life and we never will."

The elevator finally stops at a huge computer room. Mr. Que is talking with an ominous figure. "Finally we will be able to find a Blue Eagle member," He says, "I told you Dark Oak, this plan will work."

"Really, well then, let's see how the progress is." Dark Oak says.

The screen then turns to the teams fighting with both of them not giving up in sight. "What, but this can't be," Mr. Que says, "The winner should be the one with the Blue Eagle aura, but they are equally balanced, unless…"

The screen turns back to Dark Oak. "Both of those teams must be having a Blue Eagle member," Dark Oak says, "Initiate plan B now!"

Mr. Que salutes and the screen turns off. He turns around only to be surprise by Peace and Cosmo. "We thought you were doing something bad," Peace says, "But to host this tournament is just plain cruel. Why don't you just show your full power already?"

Cosmo starts to worry. "You mean that his power wasn't used at his full capacity?" She says.

"Yes, for you see, he is a Toonime," Peace says, "However; there was a Toonime during the war that has the blade of Quetzalcoatl, he melted them into his own finger nails so that he can control vegetation, but near the end he got consumed by it and starts controlling the weather, but the only way he could do it is if he is calm." Peace points at Mr. Que with his machine gun and reloads it.

Mr. Que chuckles at him. "You studied I see," he says, "You must be a Blue Eagle member along with the little girl. However, I don't recall them using Red Lion brand weapons."

"I found it after you guys killed my wife," Peace says, "The first use was to kill that monster Skinhead. The little bastard had it coming to him, but since that was the past I may give you the chance to help us bring down the Red Lions."

Mr. Que shakes his head and crosses his arms before showing his claws turn into metal. "Do you believe that I will back down to some weakling like you?" He says.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Peace says, "Cosmo, get to the others and tell them the situation, we found a Red Lion who will turn the winner into a corpse."

Cosmo runs towards the elevator and Mr. Que notices her. "You will not escape from me." He says. His nails glow green, but before he could cast something on her, Peace intervenes by shooting at him. Despite all the bullets entering into his body, he appears to have no sign of having pain whatsoever.

Mr. Que inhales heavily as the bullets on his body enter inside of him. He smiles to show a bullet between his rows of teeth. Peace automatically springs up the blade on his machine gun and guards himself as Mr. Que spits all of the bullets towards him in the same speed as his machine gun does. The bullets clash against the machine gun as Peace is getting push back. Mr. Que then rushes towards him and tries slicing him, but Peace blocks it and soon they start swinging back and forth, dealing blows as they sword fight.

Meanwhile, Cosmo manage to escape from the locker and runs towards the others. "Guys, the teams have to stop fighting or else one of them will get killed!" She says.

While, she tells them about what is going on, the two teams in the arena are still fighting, but with Sonic and Negi left standing. "You are not going to win this fight mage." Sonic says.

"I will not disappoint my students," Negi says, "I will win this whatever the cost."

Sonic is surprise by this. "Wait, you're a teacher?" He says.

Ash is also puzzling this. Negi puts away his staff and corrects his glasses. "I am a teacher of an all girl school," he says, "I came to this tournament to find my students as one guy stated that someone kidnapped them and took them here. The kidnapper was in the shadows so I couldn't see who he was, but he told me that he was going to release them if I win."

"I didn't know that," Sonic says, "You don't need to compromise with them, you, me, and many others are part of a team called the Blue Eagles and if you help us with a negotiation with the Red Lions, we will help you find them."

Negi slowly walks towards Sonic and holds out his arms. "It's a deal then," he says, "These Red Lions may also have something to do with my father, so let's help each other."

Sonic smiles and shakes his hand. "What's this," the announcer says, "These two are having a truce, but of what kind, could the Blue Eagles and the Red Lion conflict be spread over our tournament?"

Meanwhile, underground, Peace and Mr. Que are still clashing steel when suddenly Peace gets knock towards the computer turning it on. Mr. Que sees the two agreeing and gets furious as he storms towards the elevator. Peace notices him taking the elevator and runs towards him, but he was too late. He scans up where the elevator has gone, but then he notices his machine gun taking control over itself and pointing towards a crate. He opens it and finds a Red Lion brand bomb. Pressing the button on top of it makes it flash red and he throws it up to the roof where it actually transforms into a spider-like robot and sticks.

Meanwhile, the announcer runs towards the arena and with nothing else to do he decides to make it a draw. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is our first draw," he says," The winners are…"

However, Mr. Que runs towards the arena and slashes the announcer by two. "Nobody is the winner," he says, "However, you all do get a gift and that is to die!" His claws start glowing more and more and this makes him transform as he starts sporting scales with feathers on top and starts transforming into a serpent and to top it all off, he grows a set of feather wings. "The day of the Blue Eagles shall end now!" He says.

However, before he could attack, the ground blows up under him and in the whole Peace is standing on a crate with bombs under it as it explodes and sends him up to the arena. "Blue Eagle members of all kinds on this world," Peace says, "Mr. Que is a Red Lion member and we must bring him to justice, whatever the cost!"

The Blue Eagles in the screaming crowd run towards the arena with Usagi transforming into Sailor Moon. The others from the battle slowly get up and run towards battle with Ash standing next to Pikachu. The group stands before Mr. Que in his serpent form along with Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna. However, Mr. Que just spreads his wings and roars.

_**The Blue Eagles that have gone to this tournament have found their next member. Peace, Felix, Patrick, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Sailor Moon, Ash and his Pikachu, Negi, and his two classmates Asuna and Setsuna must fight Mr. Que in a form of Quetzalcoatl. Is this form the real deal or just smoke and mirror? Find out in the next chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 19**

**The mighty Quetzalcoatl attacks! Is that the real Godzilla?  
**  
_**Last time on Animetion Nation, both Team Blue Fighters and Team Ala Alba faced off in the final round of the tournament, but while they do so, Peace and Cosmo finds out that Mr. Que is a Red Lion member dating back to the war. They manage to tell the others, but Mr. Que decides to turn into a Quetzalcoatl and kill them all. Will the combined forces of part of the team be victorious or will the Blue Eagles lose some of their teammates at the end of the day. Find out now!  
**_  
Both the Blue Eagles and Mr. Que glare at each other on the arena, until Mr. Que breaks the silence. "It's been a long time since I faced some Blue Eagles," he says, "I don't recall you guys being part of the group though."

Peace brings out the blade from his machine gun. "Some of the others are busy at the moment," he says, "If I could guess from your abilities like transforming the blade into your nails, turning into a Quetzalcoatl, and reading Blue Eagle aura as you've shown before, you are not part of the Metalex group of the Red Lions."

The others are surprise by this, while Mr. Que just grins as he floats above them. "If you are not from the Metalex parts of the Red Lions," Cosmo says, "Then which part of the group do you belong to?"

Mr. Que makes his claws glow and starts twirling around to create cracks around them. He then lifts the ground up and with his wings create a force field around them. "I used to be part of the Cold group until your group got me demoted; now I serve as the information seeker of the whole Red Lion group with no membership into any of the sub-groups, I just get a job by anyone depending on which region I'm in," Mr. Que says, "And I can tell that it was you guys who broke into that ice castle and found out about all of us. Unfortunately, you won't live to see the rest of them because fortunately for me, I'm technically not part of the Metalex group of the Red Lions at all!" He surrounds himself with gusts of wind while giving off a terrifying roar.

The others feel the wind pushing against them as they watch in horror, meanwhile the audience down below run away out of this world while all of this is going on. Felix however acts optimistic towards Mr. Que. "Nice display of power," he says, "But that won't help you for long. Frankly, I'm not surprise that you were demoted."

Mr. Que continues to grin as the Blue Eagles ban together. Felix takes out his magic bag and transforms it into a rocket with a boxing glove on top of it which launches up towards Mr. Que and pushes his head back before he could regain balance of himself. "Nice try Toon," he says, "I'll admit though, it did kind of hurt." He then starts inhaling and picking them up by the wind, however Peace starts shooting into his mouth, causing him to stop inhaling.

Sonic spins in place and launches himself towards one of his eyes. Mr. Que roars in agony as he covers it. "Damn you all," he says, "I will not be humiliated again!" He flaps his wings to create multiple gusts of wind to blow them away. They however stay in place, struggling to stay on the ground they stand. Mr. Que lets out a furious roar and flies up to the very top of the barrier, where he dives down, but before he can reach them, Sailor Moon pulls out her tiara and throws it at him.

As the tiara spins it begins to glow and Mr. Que moves out of the way. "Is that the best you got," he says, "What use do you females have for your team?"

The tiara however flies back and cuts off his left hand. He roars louder than ever before as the blood squirts out of his wound. Tails himself shakes his head at the embarrassment. "I've been told before, Mr. Que," he says, "If one criticizes another more than upholding themselves, then they suffer in the end."

Mr. Que gets furious and growls at them. One of his eyes then starts glowing and releases a laser towards Tails. Negi pushes him out of the way before getting hit by it. Negi however stands up slowly, grinning while he does it. "Now that's just rude," Negi says, "What's the matter, aren't you the champion?"

Mr. Que starts to get boiling mad and both his wings start to glow. Above the wings is a giant ball of swirling wind. "You want the champion," Mr. Que says, "I'll give it to you tenfold!" He flaps his wings down, sending the ball towards them as he starts laughing maniacally.

His laughter stops however stops as he witnesses a tornado dissipating the ball. The tornado came from Sonic running around in circles. After he stops the tornado, he turns around slaps his butt at Mr. Que. Mr. Que dives towards them again, but this time Asuna and Patrick jumps towards him and punches him in the gut with Pikachu jumping towards his head and head butting him. "You guys think that this tactic will work," Mr. Que says, "I am the ultimate champion for the Red Lions!"

Peace and Setsuna appear on top of his back and looks at the wings. "Hey, do you have enough strength to cut off his wings?" Peace says.

Setsuna smiles and nods her head. "Of course I do," she says, "How about you?"

The two then slice off both wings, as they fly off of Mr. Que, he floats in place with no motion at all before he collapses and falls. Setsuna and Peace jump off of him before he crashes into the hole in the ground and explodes from all the bombs in there. The platform also lands back in place and the barrier disappears. They all notice everyone gone with them in the arena all alone. The silence gets broken by someone screaming. "Negi, Asuna, Setsuna there you are," Says a girl running towards them, "Hey, who are those guys?"

The others look at Negi for some info. "She is Konoka, one of my classmates," Negi says, "Konoka, is everyone else with you?"

She nods her head happily. "Everyone's alright," she says, "But Professor, how are we going to get out of here?"

Negi turns towards the others nervously. "Do you guys have room for 32 more by any chance?"

"We can work it out," Ash says, "I mean the ship we used is big anyways so how about it?"  
The others shake their head nervously.

Meanwhile, in Animeopolis, Astro is flying over the city for some threat of any kind. "Still no sign of danger around here," he says, "Peace and the others are not here either. I hope they are alright." He lands on a building and decides to look at the sunrise. "Six more days till we meet the Metalex part of the Red Lions," he says, "I wonder what they want to talk about."

Suddenly, in the ocean near the harbor of Animeopolis, a huge wave forms with a huge creature emerging, revealing to be a giant black iguana looking monster. Astro looks at it in fear. "What is that," he says, "I've never seen a monster like that before!"  
The monster then roars, making Astro realize what it is. "Is that Godzilla," he says, "That can't be, he doesn't look like him at all."

If that wasn't enough, a giant robot appears from the sky and forms a weird Sentai stance knocking over some buildings. Astro gets angry by this and flies up to the face of the robot. "Who are you," Astro says, "We have enough problems going on with Godzilla coming!"

The giant robot lightly shoves Astro away. "I am the benevolent Dr. Eggman," he says, "I have no need for world domination today; from now on I fight for good against evil!" The robot does another pose knocking more buildings down.

Astro just floats there with his arms cross and just getting angry with him. Before he could berate him some more, the robot blasts off towards Godzilla and punches him. "Take that evil doer," Eggman says, "It's time you face your doom and be punished!" He and Godzilla start wrestling with the crowd chanting Eggmans name.

Astro is just dumbstruck by this. "This egg guy caused more destruction than Godzilla," he says, "What type of people would believe his garbage?"

As Godzilla and Eggman fight, small waves erupt over the piers and Eggman starts pulling out the artillery. He opens up his palm and releases a blast at Godzilla, but it misses and destroys one of the harbors. Astro does not seem please with this. "I got to get the others to help and fast," he says, "If this goes any further, then Animeopolis will be destroyed."

_**Astro flies off to find the nearest members around him, but will they be enough to solve this crisis? What is this creature that roars like Godzilla and why is Eggman fighting it? Find out next chapter!**_

A/N: Sorry if this is shorter than the others. 

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 20**

**Two giants clash! Who is bringing the hell?  
**  
_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace and a few others defeated a Toonime that worked undercover with different groups of the Red Lions. Meanwhile, Astro discovers a monster that has the same roar as Godzilla, but is it the real thing? Eggman also appears in a giant robot suit to face this thing, but is causing more damage than what is intended. Can Astro and the others settle these two? Find out now!  
**_  
Astro as he flies through Animeopolis, spots Minako laying back on a stop sign. Astro lands near her, almost knocking herself back. "Minako, you have to gather the other warriors to the pier," He says, "Trouble is brewing there!"

Minako stands back up. "What's the problem," she says, "It can't be that huge."

They then hear the roar from Godzilla and Minako leaps into Astro's arm in fear. Astro puts her down and starts concentrating on both Eggman and Godzilla. After a little while, he stops. "None of those guys have Red Lion aura inside of them," he says, "Which means that we don't need to hold back! Minako I'll be right back." He blasts off before Minako could ask him anything.

Minako crosses her arms and walks off to find the others. "Even a guy like Usagi's boyfriend would have the decency to tell me what he's doing," she says, "At least for the most part… I wonder if she'll ever be able to call him Mamo-chan."

Meanwhile, in Toontown, a different version of a Krusty Krab restaurant stands alone with no customers. Inside, Squidward is moping on the register and SpongeBob watches his grill just waiting for an opportunity to flip some patties. Mr. Krabs is waiting by the register for a customer before getting a little impatient. "You think that a depressing day like this would bring in people who want to escape it," he says, "I mean if the dwindling popularity of the ruler King Mickey doesn't bring in customers, then what will?"

SpongeBob peaks his head over the window between him and Squidward. "Mr. Krabs, do you thinks that is right," he says, "I mean we have just traveled with Mickey and he seems to be a good guy. We shouldn't be making profits from his struggles."

Mr. Krabs dismisses him quickly. "Oh please, this guy has been running this place for quite some time," he says, "I mean come on it's not like it can get worse than it already is."

A newspaper tied to a brick crashes through the glass and Mr. Krabs picks it up. His face turns very pale as soon as he reads it. "Mr. Krabs what does it say," SpongeBob says, "Is it good news or bad news?"

Mr. Krabs throws it to SpongeBob who does the same reaction. He knocks on Squidwards head and wakes him up to show him the newspaper. As soon as he opens his eyes to see it, he wakes up and grabs it to read it. "I can't believe this," he says, "The Blue Eagles are being criticize by some journalist. It says here that our actions of trying to gather members are just a rouse so that we can just use the majority of the tax money for ourselves."

SpongeBob shares Squidwards feelings. "Who is this writer anyway?" he says.

They look on the front page to see a picture of a weird looking creature with pale skin, a fedora hat, zoot-suit, white shirt, black tie, almost looking like someone out of the 20's, but he has short shaggy and yet spiky hair, a black eye in which the pupils look very Moe like, but that is contradictory to his razor sharp teeth, no nose, and no ears. He seems to be short too. A signature initial on the top reads J.O. "I've never heard of this guy before," Mr. Krabs says, "Who do you think he is? However… Now this might be a little personal, but have you guys noticed him using tax money at all?"

They both shake their heads. "I never heard him talk about it before," SpongeBob says, "There seems to be more though, looks like the article also demands that Mickey prove him wrong by showing that there is no use of their taxes on our operations."

Squidward ponders on this for a few seconds. "What if Mickey is using tax money on us," he says, "I mean if we need help it's not all bad right?"

SpongeBob is stumped on this. "If not, then we have nothing to worry about," he says, "But if so, then maybe we are not just a group of heroes, but a squad designed to hunt down people. Counter it."

Mr. Krabs looks out the broken glass to see someone hiding behind a lamp post. Before he could examine this guy, Astro flies in through the door. "Mr. Krabs, I need to borrow SpongeBob and Squidward for a mission," he says, "This requires their assistance!"

SpongeBob jumps front in center and pulls Squidward with him. "What is this mission you speak of," SpongeBob says, "We can take anything that the Red Lions can dish out."

Astro grabs and picks up the two. "This isn't about the Red Lions right now," he says, "This is about another creature that came from the ocean. We might be dealing with a Toon version of Godzilla."

They gasp at the news, but SpongeBob changes it into glee as Astro blasts off into the sky. "I've heard of many stories about the original Godzilla," SpongeBob says, "But a Toon Godzilla? That sounds cool."

Squidward shows no sign of glee, just resting his head on his tentacles, thinking of the whole thing as uninteresting as they ride off.

Astro however, shows concern for this. "This might not be enough," he says, "I need to go to one more stop, but where could those two be at?"

They then notice a lot of dust floating around on an island as Astro flies towards it.

On the island, Piccolo and Gohan train as they swap punches towards each other. Gohan has sported a bruise on one of his eyes presumably from the days of training with Piccolo. In the midst of their flurry of punches, Gohan manages to land a hit on Piccolo. Gohan smiles as he has just shown progress towards Piccolo. Piccolo looks down on Gohan and whips out his hand towards him, releasing a gust of wind that knocks Gohan back a few inches before falling on his back. Gohan manages to get up and dust himself off, but is not happy with Piccolo. "No fair, you told me you would not use that technique," he says, "I would think that you would at least hold up that end of the bargain."

Piccolo does not seem to care that much. "What if I did," he says, "No matter the circumstances you can never trust your enemy!"

Gohan does not like that statement. "I know that…" he says, "But you're not our enemy."

Piccolo scoffs at him. "We may be helping those Blue Eagles fight a universal threat," he says, "But after that the friendships over. I still have my sight on conquering the Ink universe whether I'm a Blue Eagle or Red Lion. Not that I might have some competition since the controversy of the king using most of the tax money to fund your little group."

Gohan does not seem to understand him. "What are you talking about," he says, "Where did you hear that from?"

Piccolo remembers that he has not told Gohan about an ability he has. "Most fighters have an ability to sense energy from others," he says, "I also have amazing hearing which is where I got the news from. For example, I sense some energies coming towards us and can hear their voices. One is very childish, another sounds very cranky, and another has a weird laugh to go with his silly voice. That or I should have just looked up at the sky."

Gohan looks up at the sky to see Astro, SpongeBob, and Squidward up there. The three land next to them with SpongeBob waving his hand happily at Gohan. "It's nice to see you guys," Gohan says, "But why are you guys here?"

Astro looks at Gohan, worrying about the injuries brought upon him. "Are you okay to do a mission," he says, "If you're not too badly injured."

Gohan looks all over himself and giggles. "I think I can help," he says, "Piccolo might help too if he needs training."

Piccolo decides to go with it. "Take us to the danger and I'll deal with it," he says, "Could be very good for training."

Astro folds his arms together. "Beware of what you just said," he says, "This might require all of us."

They then all fly off towards Animeopolis.

Meanwhile, back at Animeopolis, Minako in her Sailor identity along with Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, and some of the other residence are still watching Eggman and Godzilla fight. "Neither of those two show any sign of giving up," Minako says, "When are the others going to be here?"

Astro and the others appear before them while witnessing the damage done to the pier. "Look at this mess," Squidward says, "This Godzilla needs to control himself sometimes."

Astro turns to Squidward. "But that is not the problem," he says, "Eggman is doing all this damage trying to destroy Godzilla. We need to find out what he is doing here before…"

They notice Eggmans robot taking another Sentai stance with both of his hands glowing and finally forming a huge ball. "This is the last straw," Eggman says, "I'll use my ultimate technique to kill you this instant!"

Piccolo senses the energy getting bigger. "Is that moron serious," he says, "Energy that huge will create a tsunami!"

Astro flies off towards Eggmans robot to stop him. "I have stand by long enough," he says, "Stop this and let me deal with him!"

The robot jumps into the sky and slam dunks the energy ball, but before it could reach Godzilla a blue ball blasts through it so it could blow up near the robot. The parts fall down into the ocean causing Eggman to come out of hiding in a round flying shuttle. Eggman wears a red jacket and black pants; he sports a mustache, wears goggles, and is bald and fat. "You stupid robot," he says, "I worked hard on that weapon!"

Astro however looks up to see the Blue Typhoon in the air. Sonic appears on top of Godzilla's head to talk to Eggman. "You may have fooled the others," he says, "But you know nothing about being a hero."

The crowd back at the shore boos at the Blue Eagles believing that they were doing fine. Astro turns to the crowd. "Guys, if Eggman did that attack we would have had to deal with a tsunami," he says, "Please let us reason with Godzilla."

This does not convince the crowd as they start throwing rocks at the Blue Eagles. Piccolo however feels a huge energy from underground rising up. Before he could react a giant worm bursts out of the ground into the middle of the city. Godzilla furiously roars as loud as he can.

Meanwhile, back in the Typhoon, Patrick starts picking up a Blue Eagle aura and a voice. Patrick rushes towards Peace. "Peace, everyone, I know the next member of the group and it's the big lizard!" He says.

The others in the ship rush to see Godzilla and share the same feeling. "This is the next member," Peace says, "Well, it seems like he's dealing with something that could destroy this city. We must help him defeat that giant worm."

Tails gets out his communicator and calls up everyone at the same time. "Everyone, can you read me," he says, "We must teach that worm a lesson, hope you guys are prepared."

Everyone in unison says "Let's go!"

_**Will the Blue Eagles truly be able to defeat the giant worm? Is Eggman truly out of the picture? Find out in the next chapter! **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 21**

**The pier is a battlefield today! Ensure your victory Godzilla!**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Astro searches for members nearby in Toontown and Animeopolis to solve a major crisis. Godzilla and Eggman fight near a pier in Animeopolis and Astro will need the help he can get to stop the conflict from being more disastrous. Meanwhile, some of the members hear rumors about Mickey using most of the tax money on their mission. The citizens of both towns are not happy towards the Blue Eagles for this, not helped by their attempt to stop Eggman from destroying the pier as he uses more lethal weapons. Suddenly, a huge worm appears which upsets Godzilla to humongous levels. Luckily, Peace and the others returned to help, but they also made a discovery that Godzilla is a member of the Blue Eagles. Will they be able to help him defeat the giant worm? Find out now!**_

Godzilla stares down at the giant worm as he stomps through the water towards it. The worm decides to burrow underground with Godzilla noticing pieces of land tearing up as the worm travels towards Godzilla. Godzilla inhales, gathering blue energy into his mouth and then releases it into the spot of the worm. The breath digs into the ground and reaches the worm, but it deflects it. "I can't believe it," Sonic says as he hangs on to Godzilla, "That worm was able to deflect an attack like that?"

The blast almost hits Eggmans shuttle before he dodges it. "Watch it you stupid lizard," he says, "I am obviously not the giant worm!"

The giant worm then wraps around Godzilla, squeezing him as hard as it can. The others in the Blue Typhoon try to brainstorm some ideas on how to help Godzilla out. Patrick runs towards Tails. "Open the hatch of the ship," he says, "I have a plan."

Tails presses a button that opens up the hatch and Patrick runs towards it and jumps out of the ship. Tails just watches in amazement. "What kind of plan is that," he says, "How does he think he can just face that thing?"

Peace lies back against the wall as if Patrick didn't do that at all. "Give the guy some credit," he says, "He is determined."

Patrick manages to land on part of the worm coiling up around Godzilla's stomach and starts pushing against it. Sonic sees him not succeeding in doing so. "Not sure why he believes that will work," he says, "But I know what I'm going to do." He jumps off of Godzilla's head and runs up on top of the giant worm's coils. He spins as he travels great speed towards the head and knocks against it, but it wouldn't budge.

Astro then flies towards the worms head and tries pulling it off of Godzilla, but the more he does it, the more it squeezes around Godzilla. Astro let goes of it as it regains its position which angers Godzilla even more as despite the worm squeezing him tightly, tries pulling the worm out himself. "This worm is really focused on killing Godzilla," Astro says, "I want to help, but what am I suppose to do?"

A beam of energy out of the blue hits the worm, causing it to unravel itself. The beam comes from Eggman's shuttle. "I am going to be the one to kill him," he says, "You will not get in the way!"

The worm's head then opens up to reveal a laser cannon that shoots a ball of energy that hits the shuttle and causes it to malfunction. "I need to retreat," Eggman says, "This isn't the end, I'm the true hero of this town, no of this world!" His shuttle flies off somewhere.

Piccolo, Gohan, SpongeBob, Squidward, and the Sailors watch the battle between the two monsters not knowing what to do. Gohan looks to Piccolo for an idea. "How are we going to help him," he says, "We can't just stand here and watch!"

Piccolo tries brainstorming some ideas to no avail. "I don't know," he says, "The giant worm is nothing like I've ever seen before. It doesn't look like a regular worm either."

Mars sarcastically responds to his statement. "Obviously it's not a regular worm," she says, "A regular worm can't shoot lasers off of his head, even in a universe like this and if there is then I would have seen everything."

Gohan looks at the worm closing its head back in as the laser cannon recede back into its body. "It's not a living worm at all," he says, "It's a robot."

The others look at the worm with Mercury using a shade with a miniature computer pad to read any data off the worm. The reading shows no energy reading confirming that it's a robot. Squidward questions the creation of the robot worm. "How is a robot like that possible," he says, "Aren't they supposed to be stiff at movement and… wait a minute."

They all look at Astro who swoops down to the robot worm and throws rapid punches towards its gut. SpongeBob brings up a thought. "Do you guys think that the worm was created by the same group that created Astro," he says, "I mean it's just a thought I had."

They see Astro get hit by the robot worms tail and flying towards the pier. Astro gets up and flies to Gohan and the others. "That thing is a robot," he says, "We have to find its weakness!"

The others nod their heads in agreement. "We already know that from the laser cannon it released;" Piccolo says, "Now I think that if we can get inside that thing then we can destroy it."

They see Godzilla standing on the robot worms tails, grabbing its head and trying to rip it off, but he only manages to rip it enough to just make an opening to the inside of it. Astro sees this as an opportunity and flies towards the robot worm, but it manages to dodge Astro no matter how fast he tries to get into the opening.

Meanwhile, in the Blue Typhoon, Sailor Moon looks at the battle ensuing as she just can't take looking at the members down below them fight it without her. "Hey Tails, open the hatch again," she says, "I want to help out too."

Peace puts his arm on her shoulder. "I don't recall you having super strength," he says, "However, if your tiara can cut off an arm of Mr. Q then it will work for the worm right?"

Tails shakes his head. "That worm can deflect Godzilla's blast so it seems too strong for an attack like yours unless you have a physical one," he says, "This worm is easily a robot that is similar to Astro's design."

Sailor Moon does not seem to care. "I have to help them," she says, "I will not lose any more people to evil hands."

Pikachu tugs on Ash's shirt for an idea. "You think that you should go help out," Ash says, "I don't know, that worm is showing itself to be very dangerous."

Negi takes out a pokeball for the Weavile wondering what to do. "If there is someone who can deal with that thing, then I hope it comes as soon as possible," he says, "The robot worm seems to have the speed and the power, but none of us has both."

Tails still refuses to open up the hatch again. "We need something to hold the worm still," he says, "But how are we going to that?"

Cosmo raises her hand. "What if we turn invisible," she says, "Then one of us can drop down to get inside the robot worm."

Sailor Moon nods in agreement. "I want to be the one to drop into the worm," she says, "But you'll have to come with me to disguise me as we go into the worm."

Tails shows concern over the plan. "Are you two crazy," he says, "You could get killed from doing that!"

Peace starts getting angry at Tails and pushes him aside and uses his machine gun to find the button to open the hatch and proceeds to do so. Cosmo concentrates and makes the ship and the others on it invisible. She grabs Sailor Moon's arm and they run out the hatch.

Meanwhile, Piccolo back at the pier senses the two's energy. "So one of them can turn invisible is that it," he says, "Well then, they'll need some help." He gathers lots of energy into his body and flies off faster than anything the others have ever seen before. He manages to fly fast enough to crash through the robot worm's tail that was trying to stop Piccolo. He manages to pick up Sailor Moon and Cosmo before they could land on the worm. He flies them into the opening of the worm and drops them off.

Sailor Moon and Cosmo were caught off guard by Piccolo. "Piccolo, how did you see us," Sailor Moon says, "Also how did you fly that fast?"

Piccolo folds his arm and smirks at them. "I have many abilities and maybe even more if me being a Namekian is correct," he says, "But that's not important right now, we have a robot worm to destroy."

_**Will the Blue Eagles defeat the robot worm? Is the worm created by the same people who created Astro? Find out in the next chapter! **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 22**

**Destroying it from the inside! Where did it come from?  
**  
_**Last time on Animetion Nation, a giant worm is discovered and the Blue Eagles have found out that Godzilla is the next member of the Blue Eagles. The Blue Eagles are however having trouble with the giant worm, which is not helped by the fact that it's a robotic worm. Some of them speculate that it was made by the same people who created Astro. They manage to tear open a whole on the robot worm, but they are unable to get into it due to the robot having uncharacteristic agility, even faster than Astro. Cosmo however brings up the idea of her using her abilities to disguise the ship from the worm and have the Blue Eagles sneak up on it. The plan gets initiated fast as Peace gets the hatch open after Tails refused and Sailor Moon and Cosmo drop down towards the worm. Piccolo notices a small amount of energy that got him to find the two and catch them before they could land on the worm. Nonetheless Piccolo takes the two to the hole and they start their mission to destroy it from the inside. Will they succeed and will they find out who built it? Find out now!  
**_  
When we last left off, Piccolo, Sailor Moon, and Cosmo where inside the worm, they notice that they are inside the belly area of the robot. The inside looks extremely high tech with wires, flashing lights, and many other things around, but instead of it filling every space they instead stay against the walls making it strike an uncanny look of a tunnel. "The inside must have been designed like this to help the worm move easier," Piccolo says, "This looks too impossible to believe, but what we are saying is the truth. It would pretty scary if I didn't just tear through its tail."

Cosmo then notices up ahead the path leading to the head. "If only the worm is straight then we could have an easier time to get to the brain," she says, "Unless Piccolo has enough strength to tear through the worm numerous of times till it breaks down."

Piccolo nods his head. "I can fly us up there" he says, "But I used up a lot of my power to rescue you guys."

Sailor Moon crosses her arms, staring at Piccolo. "Well you didn't need to help us," she says, "We were right on mark into getting into the worm."

Piccolo turns to Sailor Moon. "The worm is a robot as you can obviously see," he says, "If you guys were able to land on the worm then you would have done it with broken bodies on the cold hard metallic exterior before getting into the interior."

Sailor Moon blushes and lets out a little laugh. "Well we were kind of rushed by Peace," she says, "I mean at least we were doing something."

Cosmo starts thinking about their situation. "I wonder how Tails is dealing with that," she says, "Hope he's not bummed out about it."

Meanwhile, back in the blue typhoon, Tails checks his communicator to see if the two are alright. Peace walks over to him to see what he's doing. "You know I saw Piccolo catch them before they splattered on the robot worm," Peace says, "There is nothing to worry about right now. I'm sure they're doing fine with their mission."

Tails takes out a box of band-aids in which he opens it up to take one out. "I wonder how many band-aids I will have to hand out by the end of my lifetime," Tails says, "Even then I doubt such a small thing can stop a deadly cancer."

Peace catches on to what he is talking about. "Are you talking about that incident from that bug planet," he says, "I said I was sorry about it."

Tails slams his fist onto a control panel, startling the others around him. "I don't think that's enough Peace," he says, "If you really want to apologize then show it through your actions!"

Peace turns to Negi and Ash with the two speechless on what they were talking about. "Don't look at us," Negi says, "We were not there when you did whatever you did to make him angry."

Peace walks to a window to look at the battle between Godzilla and the robot worm. "Oh, that's right, I can't technically see things," he says, "I can only scan areas with the machine gun. That's not the only thing I can do with it though, but on the other hand I shouldn't be reckless like the other two." He looks around the room. "Where is Felix," he says, "I need him for a mission."

The others hear footsteps approaching the room and finally having Felix enter it panting from running. "I'm right here," Felix says, "Sorry I wasn't in the last chap- I mean there when you probably needed me a second ago."

Peace grabs Felix's arm. "Tails, please open up the hatch one more time," Peace says, "You want action, well I'll give it to you once I destroy that worm piece by piece."

Tails silently presses the button which opens up the hatch. Peace looks at Felix. "I want you to turn the bag into a parachute so that we can land on the worm quickly, but since its moving fast and your bag can only hold on a form for a limited time you'll have to do it at a specific time."

Felix however realizes something. "The other two should go with us too," he says, "They might be helpful once we are in the worm."

Negi and Ash nod their heads in agreement. "You can count on us," Negi says, "But when are we dropping down to the worm?"

Peace grabs everyone's hand and pulls them towards him. "We are doing it now," Peace says, "Hold on tight." He jumps down taking the others with him.

They dash down towards the direction of the worm, but it sees them and swings its tail towards them, fortunately Felix turns the bag into a shield knocking them up in the air. "Damn, it's no use," Peace says, "It's too fast!"

Negi whips out his staff as fast as he could and as soon as they notice it, they are floating on it in the air. "I didn't know you could use the staff to fly," Ash says, "How do you do these things?"

Negi stares at the worm attacking Godzilla. "This is no time for questions," Negi says, "We need to get into that worm."

Meanwhile, inside the worm, Piccolo, Sailor Moon, and Cosmo find themselves in an area with four tall cylinder shape objects. They have screens on them showing that it can see everywhere all at once. "So that's how this robot can dodge us," Piccolo says, "It's not faster than us, it has multiple cameras hooked to these things that is able to see us before we get the drop on it and calculates the action it will take depending on the power of the opponent."

Cosmo looks at a screen showing Astro flying towards the robot. As soon as the camera spots Astro, the screen turns red and scans Astro's power. "I get it, the worm moves or attacks depending on whether the opponent uses more strength or speed," Cosmo says, "But since you used speed it assumes that it can attack you no problem. However, you were hiding that power and released it at the moment the tail was about to hit you."

Piccolo nods in agreement and walks towards one of the cylinders. "We must destroy these cylinders as they not only control its view, but also control the movement," He says, "and there are four of them. Just like a real life worm."

Sailor Moon takes out her tiara as it glows. "Then let's destroy it already," she says, "All of the others are counting on us." She throws it at a cylinder, but it bounces back as the cylinder has a force field around it.

Cosmo takes out her communicator and calls up everyone. "We need more power here," she says, "Come into the worm immediately!"

Piccolo however points out a problem. "How are they going to get inside," he says, "Wait a minute, tell them all to go after the worm all at once and surround him. That way it will have no choice then to go underground, there it will have no action to take but to keep digging and the others will just have to follow it."

Cosmo nods her head in agreement. "Everyone surround it all at once," she says, "Then once it burrows underground, follow it into a hole."

Back in the Typhoon, Tails looks around the area and sends everyone the place they need to be at.

Meanwhile, back at the pier, SpongeBob and Squidward receive the message. "But we can't get to this location, I can't swim, SpongeBob says, "And even if we can it would be suicide."

Gohan flies right above the ground. "I'll take you two to the location," he says, "The Sailors will have to stay here though."

The Sailors nod their heads in agreement and Gohan takes picks up SpongeBob and Squidward towards the location. "I really wish there is something we can do," Venus says, "It's like we're outclassed by everyone, even our leader."

Peace and the others on Negi's staff get the message as well. "Alright let's do this," Peace says, "Negi, fly like you've never flew before."

Negi goes top speed with Godzilla walking towards the worm getting ready to attack. The worm then senses the others heading towards them, but before it could make a reaction; it finds that all of the members are now surrounding him both inside and out. Astro crosses his arms and smiles as he waits for the worm to take an action. As predicted the robot worm burrows and the others follow it in. The worm however has another surprise as it launches multiple rockets towards them. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash says.

Pikachu then gathers up as much electricity as it can get and launches a lightning bolt that blows up all the rockets before it could hit them. They find the hole and fly into it. They waste no time and fly towards the brain area. They crash land in front of the three and examine the cylinder computers. "So all we have to do is release our strongest attack on this and it will be destroyed," Peace says, "Speaking of which, where is Sonic and Patrick?"

Piccolo focuses on the cylinder and charges up energy into his fingertips. "Let's not waste time here then," he says, "You guys start releasing your highest attack and continuously hold it on there while I charge my attack."

Squidward looks at a screen and notices the worm coming out of the ground. "Well let's hurry," he says, "Because it's over ground now!"

Up ground, Sonic and Patrick who are on Godzilla notice the worm aiming its head at the Blue Typhoon. Godzilla is about to stop it, but Sonic actually taps on Godzilla's back to stop. "Hold on a moment," Sonic says, "I'll take care of the worm, but you have to throw me!"

Godzilla holds out his claws for Sonic to enter. Sonic is actually surprise that he understands him as he runs to the claws. "I thought you were just a regular lizard at first," he says, "But now I can totally see you as a member of our team!"

Godzilla winds back and throws Sonic towards the worm. As he travels faster and faster he curls up into a ball and as soon as the worm opens up its head to reveal the laser cannon, he rams through it and breaks it to pieces.

Sonic manages to spin back to Godzilla and land on his shoulder, afterwards doing a bow to commemorate his own little dash of awesomeness. Patrick claps for him while jumping in glee. "Good work Sonic," Patrick says, "That must've hurt to do that."

Sonic chuckles and rubs his head. "I would've done it without this big lizard," he says, "Thank you for throwing me Godzilla!"

Godzilla turns his head towards Sonic and nods his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, back in the robot worm itself, the group releases their attacks on a cylinder which pushes back the force field, but not as much before Piccolo is done charging his attack. He screams out mekakasapo and releases a beam that drills through the force field and penetrates the cylinder, destroying it. It explodes along with the other three cylinders. The power shuts down with the lights turning off except for one screen. The screen shows nothing but static before an image of an old man with gray hair appears on screen. "I see you have destroyed a robot of mine," the old man says, "My name is Dr. Wily and you have passed a test."

_**What test is Wily talking about? Find out in the next chapter! **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 23**

**The innocence crumbles! Who is the commander?**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, the Blue Eagles manage to destroy the robot worm. Afterwards they encounter a screen message from a person named Dr. Wily. He stated that they had passed the test, but what is this test that he is talking about? Find out now!  
**_

The group displays some confusion over the message. "What test are you talking about," Peace says, "What the hell is this all about?"

Dr. Wily wags his finger at Peace and sighs. "Don't you guys know that Eggman is a member of the Red Lions Metalex group," he says, "He tried to secretly bring down Godzilla because he thought it was the key to the destruction of the Metalex's plan to secure their place in this universe with Disney's pen."

Astro however brings up a question. "How did Eggman hide his aura from me," he says, "I should've picked it up from the very start."

Wily sits back on a chair and explains. "You see, as soon as Peace and some of the others left for the tournament, the Metalex created a satellite on a distant world," he says, "And if you're wondering how I knew about that? Well, maybe that is something to talk about later on."

Gohan will not let him keep anymore secrets though and threatens him. "You better tell us how you did that now," he says, "Or we are going to go there and make you talk!"

Dr. Wily stares at them for a few seconds before speaking. "It wouldn't matter what type of threat you make towards me," he says, "All I have to say is that you passed my test with flying colors and if you want some answers, then come to this coordinates." His screen blacks out and on it is the coordinates towards his location.

They look at the coordinates when suddenly Astro speaks out. "These coordinates look familiar," he says, "Let me look at it." His eyes scan the coordinates and loads up the data, afterwards he becomes silent in shock for a few seconds before he could speak up. "These coordinates lead back to Disney's Castle back at Toontown," he says, "We have to get there ASAP if we want our answers."

Meanwhile, in the throne room of Disney's Castle, Mickey sits on his throne looking over today's newspaper article about the rumor of Mickey using the majority of the tax money for his group. He throws the paper at a fire hydrant besides him, frustration grips his very thought as he stands up to walk to the exit, which is a humongous door that happens to have a smaller door that Mickey opens. A robotic hand then grabs Mickey and throws him back to the throne. The hand was from a huge robot that was obviously too big to fit through the small door so it crashes through. Behind the robot stands Wily himself who approaches Mickey as the robot looks around for any witnesses. Mickey pulls out his sword behind his throne. "Who are you," Mickey says, "How did you get into my castle?"

Wily continues walking up to him before Mickey holds the sword against him. "You can't possibly win this encounter," Wily says, "This robot here or as he is called Gutsman will most definitely break that puny sword."

Mickey holds his sword up towards Gutsman. "Is that so," Mickey says, "We'll see about that!" Mickey then jumps towards Gutsman and starts slicing wildly around him.

Gutsman however still stands looking all over his body for any damage, but he doesn't seem to have any visible scratches on him as he laughs at Mickey. His laughing however stops once he finds out that his body is breaking apart.

Wily remains calm as he reaches into one of his pockets. Mickey holds up his sword to guard himself from whatever surprise Wily has in his coat pocket. Slowly out of his pocket appears a piece of paper that gives Mickey a chill in his body as he gazes upon the paper straightened out by Wily. Wily clears his throat before reading from it. "The importance of this mission requires some risks that no one else could foresee," Wily says, "As soon as we make this decision, the stability of our economy will hit a point of non-equilibrium status. In order to survive through the conflict with the Red Lions, we must prepare for the aftermath of possible recession." Wily then crumbles up the paper and tosses it away. "All in black and white not only on this paper, but on the E-mail message that I intercepted as soon as I was able to hack partially into your network," Wily says, "I say partially because somehow I got booted out of your system before I could continue on. So who is the technical expert in your field?"

Mickey lowers his guard down and looks at Wily with confusion. "I never recall someone in my kingdom being able to do that," Mickey says, "Believe it or not, the system we had was supposed to be top notch enough to stop hackings, but our ability to actually prevent it doesn't happen until you reach the more important info, not just after getting an E-mail."

Just then Peace, SpongeBob, and Cosmo barge in with Peace informing Wily of their presence with the sound of his gun reloading. Peace aims at Wily and fires, but Gutsman's arm jumps in front of Wily and blocks him. Cosmo was not happy with that move. "Peace we agreed that you wouldn't do any surprise kills," she says, "This doctor needs to explain everything to us anyways!"

Peace nods his head and brings out the blade from his machine gun. "I knew that robot was still active," he says, and looks at the fire hydrant besides Mickey, "Well doctor I hope you had fun seeing everyone, because that is about to end right now." He shoots at the hydrant which lets out all of its smoke that covers up around Wily.

Wily tries looking around for any signs of anyone near him before Peace appears behind him and pulls off a full-nelson. Wily however laughs as every cackle just confuses Peace more and more. "You think you're the winner of this battle," Wily says, "You don't know that much about me or anything about what or who you're fighting." Wily manages to stab Peace with a huge purple chip.

Peace stands back from Wily as he continues to laugh. "See, this holds truth," Wily says, "In the end you must know more about your enemy." Wily then presses a button on his lab coat which makes the chip glow even brighter and consume Peace in fear with a bright light that makes him disappear.

SpongeBob and Mickey stand there with shock and horror and Cosmo snaps at Wily. "What did you do to him," she says, "How could you just do that?"

Wily explains thusly. "That chip teleported him to the location I specified," he says, "Like a world of fire and brimstone!" Wily gloats it up as he feels victorious.

However, on a dark orange world, Peace lays in a spaceship unconscious with a kid sporting a football helmet watching over him. "I don't know who you are, but chances are that you will be the solution to this problem," the kid says, he looks outside the spaceship towards a big satellite standing alone, "I just hope this guy can handle it."  
**  
**_**On another world, Peace resides with a kid safe from any world of fire and brimstone, but how did all this happen? Find out next chapter.**_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 24**

**Mars needs a hero, the battle with Wily.**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, the Blue Eagles discover the identity of the controller of the worm robot to be a scientist named Dr. Wily. He reveals that Eggman is a Red Lion member that managed to hide his aura from the others. Thanks to Astroboy, they managed to pinpoint his location to Disney's Castle where Wily managed to get to Mickey Mouse to blackmail him with the Tax rumor that was hanging off of him for a while. Another interesting development reveals itself as Wily asks Mickey on how the computer system from the castle managed to protect itself before Wily can even get knee-deep into it. This puzzling discovery is interrupted however when Peace, SpongeBob, and Cosmo barged into the throne as the rest of the members deal with something else in the castle. Wily managed to send Peace away to another world with a weird chip, presumably to one made of fire and brimstone. Unbeknownst to him is that Peace actually managed to appear safe on a different world in a space ship. A weird kid sporting a football helmet looks over Peace as he lays unconscious. Who is this kid? How did Peace not end up in a world of fire and brimstone? What are the other members of the Blue Eagles doing? Why couldn't Wily hack further into the castles system? And how did Wily get into the castle in the first place? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out right now as our story continues!  
**_**  
**Peace starts waking up as he starts feeling around for his machine gun. He starts worrying as he stands up and walks around this strange room looking for the gun. The room is kind of small as it is the only one in the ship being a small one, which results in Peace tripping over the gun towards the a pair of sneakers. "Who is there," he says, he starts pulls himself up showing the amazing contrast in height between him and the boy.

The boy looks up in curiosity over the height of Peace and then looks at the gun on the floor. "Just a minute I'll get it," the boy says, he runs to the gun and carefully picks it up with his two hand as he is practically shorter than it. "Don't even think about using it anyways," the boy says, "I took out all of the bullets and hidden the ammo. I also took the blade out of it so don't even think you can just cut your way through."

Peace starts regaining the ability to scan his surrounding as he notices the boy pointing a laser gun at him. "I know that the gun allows you to sense your surroundings," the boy says, "I'm also sorry for stripping your defenses away, but all I ask is that you tell me what you are exactly."

Peace points the gun to different areas of the ship and finally stops when he gets to the window. "Well, my name is Peace Chikyu-Jo-De," he says, "I am a Toonime, one of the few running around in this universe and..." Peace walks to the window as he points the gun to the window looking outside to an empty place full of rocks. "Where am I kid," he says, "This looks like a boring version of hell. Am I dead?"

The boy looks at Peace weird and then decides to check his pulse, afterwords he chuckles reluctantly. "No you are not dead at all," he says, "In fact, you should count yourself lucky that you didn't end up teleported outside of the ship."

Peace points the gun to another window only to see a big satelitte outside in the distance. The boy walks to the window to also look at the satelitte. "Oh by the way I don't think I introduced myself yet," the boy says, "You may call me Commander Keen."

Peace nods and explores the room for his stuff. "Don't think you can find your things just yet," Keen says, "I must make sure I can trust you, especially since I found a weird chip on your body that looks similar to the one I used to get you here."

Peace turns around to Keen who pulls out the two chips that indeed are identical to each other. "A doctor called Wily used one of these to teleport me away," Peace says, "Where did you get another one from?"

Keen examines the two chips closely and notices a weird symbol on both of them. "Just as I Expected," he says, "These two chips are made from the Vorticons."

Peace points the gun to the satelitte and then to the two chips. "Dr. Wily must have some connection to these Vorticons then," he says, "Because now he is at Disney's Castle and based on everything about the chip, he must have a plan bigger than the castle itself."

Keen pulls out his watch and looks at it. "A Vorticon came to steal the engine of my ship just a few hours ago," he says, "They managed to carry their operation succesfully, but one of them dropped a chip that is identical to the one I got from you. I managed to actually pick up some signals from the chip, presumably from one of the chips that this Wily guy used. I managed to also hack into it so that I can stop him from hacking into the castles system and teleport you towards my location. I appologize for that too, I just thought that I get some answers from the user but well..."

Peace looks at the chips with confusion. "So not only can you hack into this chip to teleport me here," he says, "but you also managed to hack another computer from very far away with this chip? What type of chip is this anyway?"

Keen examines the chips for a name and finds one at the bottom right. "It's called a plot hole chip," he says, "A plot hole chip is capable of opening a connection with another plot hole chip to either share data or teleport others to another chip that it shares with. Unfourtunately it is very inconsistent and all around stupid with its programs as it can be easily hacked and as such will end up to another plot hole chip for no reason."

Peace however still questions this. "How come the chip didn't inform the other one that it was getting hacked," he says, "Doesn't it have a way to detect that type of stuff?"

Keen elaborates on the subject. "Due to its inconsistent quality it forgets to do so for 90 percent of the time," he says, "Either way whereever you came from, it's obvious that you can't go back the same way but we can pinpoint the exact location where you teleported from, that way we can use my ship to take you back there."

Peace nods his head. "Alright let's do it," he says, "But we also need that engine from these Vorticons, unless you have a spare?"

Keen shakes his head. "I can boast an I.Q. of 314 from the tests, but making an engine is time consuming and making one requires certain hard to find objects," he says, "That means that the only way we can get out of here is to get my engine back."

Peace points the gun to a space suit in the corner. "Why not find a ship from the Vorticons," he says.

Keen also gets a space helmet from the corner. "That's a bad idea," he says, "The Vorticons can always track down their own ships, fleets, etc."

Peace finishes putting on the suit. "After you pinpoint back to the exact location of Disney's Castle, we're going to find your engine," he says.

Meanwhile, back at Mickeys throne room, Mickey, SpongeBob, and Cosmo surround Dr. Wily. "You won't get away with this Wily" SpongeBob says, "All of us are prepared to endure your worst."

Wily smiles devilishly. "Don't think I came unprepared," he says, "I may not have all the giant robots that Eggman has, but I have more tactics and planning with my robots than he does."

Suddenly a purple light flashes from his pocket, he pulls out a chip identical to the one he used on Peace. "What type of chip is that," Mickey asks.

Wily drops the chip and places his foot lightly over it. "This is a plot hole chip," he says, "It has the ability to open up a connection between other chips of its kind. This causes a hole for objects, Toons, or Animes to teleport from one chip to another."

Cosmo looks at the chip with fear and anger as she clinches her fists. "You must get Peace back here right now," she says, "You will not break us apart!"

Wily however steps on the chip against her wish. "I can tell you have problems with the guy," he says, "All of you seem to have problems with each other in fact, neighter of you guys ever communicate strongly with each other, making plansbehind each other. I don't think you guys even know about each other on any personal level."

Mickey draws his sword towards Wily. "We may not be a perfect team," he says, "but we will still fight for what is right. No matter the cost."

Wily pulls out a remote from his pocket. "We'll see about how well the Blue Eagles really are," he says, "If those other members can defeat my robots, I will gain new respect for them." He presses the button on the remote as the intenna beeps red.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Blue Eagles, Felix, Patrick, Squidward, Tails, Sonic, Astro, Sailor Moon, Ash, Gohan, and Negi are exploring the gardens just in front of the castle. The garden has tall hedges that are in the shape of different figures. Patrick starts complaining, "How come we have to stay behing in the gardens," he says, "Shouldn't we be with those three and help them take on Wily?"

Squidward slaps the back of Patricks head. "This guy could probably have some other giant robot just in case," he says, "We have to make sure he doesn't have one around this castle somewhere."

Tails keeps checking his communicator for the moment that any news could be happening. Sonic notices him doing so, "Hey buddy, why are you checking your communicator," Sonic says, "You know that it will buzz or something when they give us our message. I mean you should know that seeing that you built them for us."

Tails nods his head at Sonic before looking back at his communicator. "I know that Sonic," he says, "I'm just worried about those three. I mean Peace probably has it handled, but SpongeBob and Cosmo might have some trouble."

Sonic crosses his arms and smiles. "Especially Cosmo apparently," he says.

Tails blushes a little, but he manages to hide it right before confronting him. "What is that supposed to mean," he says, "I am just worried about them that's all."

"You can fool everyone," Sonic says, "But you can't fool me. You have some fee-"

Tails covers Sonic's mouth as soon as he hears a noise. The others look around, but they don't see anything. Sonic in his cocky personality just chuckles. "Don't worry guys," he says, "We faced worst before and besides we have a huge lizard just waiting for any sign of danger when it comes."

"Hopefully we won't need him or her," Felix says, "We must be careful not to cause any unneeded damage to every place we go."

"Are you sure we don't need Piccolo or the other members of Sailor Moons entourage," Gohan says, "A little more help wouldn't hurt you know."

"Sailor Moon requested that she goes alone with us," Astro says, "Also Piccolo is a big jerk anyways, he would have made the operation more disastrous than it really needs to be."

Sailor Moon overhears the conversation as she starts feeling depressed. Negi goes over to her. "Excuse me, but why are the others not with you," he says, "Are you afraid of losing them or something?"

"I lost someone in battle before," Sailor Moon says, "He's not dead or anything, just captured, but what if something happened to him? Just knowing that the same thing or worse could happen to my friends is just..."

"I understand that," Negi says, "There is a certain someone I want to find, but the difference is that I have 31 people, maybe more that I want to protect."

Sailor Moon giggles at the statement. "You diffenately have a harder responsibility on your shoulder than mine," she says, "Maybe we can't protect everyone, but in the end all that is important is that we just do the best we can."

"Better said than done," Negi says, "It's just not fair sometimes, you know?"  
Sailor Moon nods her head in agreement.

Ash overhears their conversation as he and his Pikachu continue looking around. "Hey Pikachu, you ever wonder about that Weiville Negi has," he says, Pikachu shakes his head. "Just wondering how that kid managed to find that type of Pokemon. It also had some small cut across its cheek, just how did it get that in the first place?"

However, three robots hiding on top of one of the bushes jump in front of Ash. "Hold it you pipsqueaks," one of them with a scissor says, "or else we will cut you all up."

The other two are a blue robot with a fan in the middle of him and a snake looking robot. The three catches the attention of the others as they are caught in an ambush by Dr. Wilys robots. "You can't escape Blue Eagles," the one with the fan says, "You can't beat us."  
**  
**_**Will The Blue Eagles at the garden defeat Wilys robots? Will Peace be able to get back to the others before it's too late? Will the Blue Eagles show their capable against the mastermind genius of Dr. Wily? Find out next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 25**

**Feeling blue on a red world. It is only beginning.  
**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace discovers himself in a ship with a kid named Commander Keen. Peace discovers that he was sent here to Mars by the purple chip that Dr. Wily used called the Plot Hole Chip. Keen tries to use the chip that Peace had to contact back to Toontown, but Wily finds out and destroys it. Mickey, SpongeBob, and Cosmo surrounds Wily, but before they could get some answers Wily sends three robots to face the other Blue Eagles in the gardens outside the castle. How will Peace return to Toontown and what dangers do the three robots hold for the Blue Eagles back there? Find out now!**_****

At Mars, Peace and Keen are now left with no means to go back. "Well, it looks like we'll have to find another way to contact Toontown," Peace says, "Wait a minute, I still have a communicator with me, let's just hope it's near enough." Peace reaches out for his communicator and starts calling. "I'm not getting anything yet, but wait," Peace says, "I am receiving a link with one nearby."

"What kind of communicator is that," Keen says, "Are you part of a group or anything?"

"Have you herd of the Blue Eagles or the Red Lions," Peace says.

"Sounds like a football team," Keen says, "Wait a minute I heard about the Blue Eagles before on the radio."

"It was only a matter of time before the public finds out about the two," Peace says, "Listen kid, I am part of the Blue Eagles and one of the sub-groups of the Red Lions declared a meeting with us in a week stating that none of the Metalex army will be involved."

"What are you going to do about that Peace," Keen says, "Are you really going to peacefully attend his meeting?"

"I am having second thoughts since one of the members of his sub-group interferred with us," Peace says, "Then again, all he stated was that the Metalex army will not be involved, but not actual members of the Red Lions. For those soldiers of the Metalex do not have the red auras or else Astro would have said anything."

The communicator beeps showing that it is done connecting. "There we go," Peace says, "Now to see who it is."

A few seconds of silence is all that comes out before they here a "Hey."

"Hey Link or more appropriately Navi since you were the one that said it," Peace says, "have you found the other members that we met?"

"Yes we have," Navi says, "They are He-Man and Ghost Rider right?"

"Yes that's perfect," Peace says, "Now listen, stay where you are, I need to track the coordinates to where you are. Keen please do the honors."

Keen takes a look at it and starts downloading the coordinates.

Meanwhile, back at Disney Castles garden, Felix, Patrick, Squidward, Tails, Sonic, Astro, Sailor Moon, Ash, Gohan, and Negi face off against the three robots. "You three obviously work for Wily," Felix says, "What do they call you guys anyway?"

"I am AirMan," the one with the fan says.

"I am CutMan," the one with scissor says.

"And I am SnakeMan," the last one says.

"You guys don't look that threatning," Squidward says, "I bet I can take you guys on myself no problem what so ever." Squidward takes out his clarinet and starts playing Tudor Tulok, the three robots start breaking down in pain as the clarinet starts effecting them, but to his surprise they break out of the clarinets effect.

"You certainly play a mean clarinet," CutMan says, "But I'm afraid your playing just doesn't cut it for us."

"Oh no, don't tell me this guy is going to be spouting out puns like that," Sonic says.

CutMan who has a giant scissor on his head picks it up and throws it at the members who all managed to dodge it, but it swings back like a boomerang as the members dodge it again. Sailor Moon takes out her tiara, "Moon Tiara Action," she says, she throws it against the scissors as they start attacking each other in the air.

"How did you guys resist my clarinet powers," Squidward says.

"Like I would tell you guys about our satelittes on Mars... oh," SnakeMan says.

"Satelittes on Mars," Gohan says, "That can explain why Astro couldn't sense the red aura in Eggman."

"Remind me later to bolt that big mouth of yours," CutMan says.

"You won't be able to do that," Sailor Moon says, she starts gestering her hands to force her tiara right through the scissors to CutMan where it wraps around him.

"How were you able to do that," Tails says.

"...I just felt something," Sailor Moon says, "It was like I had some sort of emotion inside me that made me be able to do that."

CutMan starts struggling to get out of it. "When I'm out of here," CutMan says, "You'll be sorry!"

Astro however fly to the back of him and picks him up. "I don't always like beating up robots," he says, "So I'll just have to throw you away instead." Astro twirls CutMan around and throws him away from the gardens.

As CutMan flings off into the air he yells to the other robots. "Don't just stand there," he says, "Make those guys pay!"

SnakeMan and Airman stare at the Blue Eagles with blank faces as they only have lights that could resemble them. "Let's end this confrontation once and for all," AirMan says.

Negi takes out his PokeBall as he looks to Ash and Pikachu. "It's time that we show him whose boss," Negi says, "Would your Pikachu mind if Weavile here fight these two with him?"

Pikachu shakes his head. "If you promise to tell me about it then your Weavile can go ahead," Ash says.

Negi throws the PokeBall and releases the Weavile who is ready for action. Patrick is the first one to run towards the two robots with determining strength.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Mickey, Wily, SpongeBob, and Cosmo hear the battle outside with Wily getting angry. "I will not be bested by a team like yours," he says, "I have more in stock!"

Mickey swings his sword fast enough to destroy the remote in his hand. "You are not sending anymore robots," he says.

"You fool," Wily says, "Without that remote Toontown is doomed!"

"What is that supposed to mean exactly," SpongeBob says, "Is it really going to get worse for this town?"

"Without that remote my robots will have no choice but to attack all at once," Wily says, "Unfortunately I can't tell them to back off because this remotes destruction signals an emergency rescue. Well if you guys passed my last test, then prepare for another.

"What do you mean another test," Cosmo says, "What the heck are you trying to prove?"

Meanwhile back at Mars, Keen finishes downloading the coordinates. "I got the location of where they are," he says, "It's also nearby, all we need is that engine."

"Are you ready to head out," Peace says.

Keen finishes suiting up an air helmet. "I'm ready," he says, "It turns out that the coordinates are very near this world, it is a very weird world too.

Peace opens the door to the outside. "Don't worry about that," he says, "Just get me there and we will take you to where ever you would need to go. Now we will have to hurry up considering the events back at Toontown."

They rush outside towards the direction of the satellite. "If these Vorticons are going to be anywhere near that satellite," Peace says, "That reminds me Keen, did you notice the satellite before?"

"Of course I did," he says, "I was going to head out earlier, but then I picked you up when you were being telported and so I waited for you to wake up since I don't want to make the mistake of leaving a possible dangerous threat alone in my ship."

Peace points his machine gun towards the satellite. "I can't argue with that logic," he says, "Hopefully it will come in handy once we reach the satellite."

Meanwhile back at the throne room, SpongeBob starts panicking around the room. "What do we do about these guys," he says, "They are all coming here!"

Wily bonks SpongeBob on the noggin to make him stop. "If you really want to stop them you must know my secret that I'm keeping from you," he says, "It is very important that you guys know."

"Okay what is that exactly," Cosmo says, "Is this really going to help?"

Meanwhile in the gardens, AirMan uses the fan on his chest to blow the others back towards a wall. "Nobody can defeat me," he says, "And nobody will!"

Sonic however still runs towards AirMan, as he taunts him by yawning out of boredom.

AirMan is not willing to take that in face value as he increases the power of his fan. "Yes little hedgehog," Airman says, "Keep running towards me and keep your hands tight on that optimism of yours as you defend the Toon Kingdom that hates your kind."

Sonic starts moving his feet faster and faster as he gains more speed. "You keep going too," he says.

AirMan couldn't believe this as Sonic dashes through the heavy streams of wind towards him, but then Sonic jumps over him towards SnakeMan and spin dashes through him. SnakeMan trips and collides with AirMan. "Show them your powers SnakeMan," AirMan says, "Show them what you're made of!"

SnakeMan stands-up and faces the Blue Eagles in a battle stance. "You will regret messing with us," he says, "The forces of Dr. Wily will not bow to the Blue Eagles."

The others stand-up and faces the two. "Is that so," Felix says, "You and what army?"

Squidward taps on Felix's shoulder. "I think those are the forces," Squidward says, he points to the front gate of the garden to a bunch of robots outside.

AirMan lets out a laugh. "Now you will finally realize the power that you guys lack," he says, "We told you before you can't beat us!"

Astro walks towards the front gate with so much determination. "I will not let anymore worlds fall," he says, "Especially any of the big main two. Toontown, Animeopolis, and every other world with its own power will not fall as long as I stand here!"

The others follow suit with him. "That's right," Gohan says, "The threat towards everyone in this universe is never ending, but together we can make the Ink Universe a better place then it was many years ago! Is that right everybody?"

The other members cheer "Yes!" as they prepare for the robots that burst through the gate all at once. The Blue Eagle members charge into the robots full on.

Meanwhile back at Mars, Peace and Keen are hiding behind a rock just outside of the satelitte. Guarding the gate entrance to the satelitte are two green alien looking creatures with one eye. "If only I can use my Bean-With-Bacon MegaRocket to blast through," Keen says, "It would make this a whole lot easier."

Peace starts to snicker a little bit. "That is the name of your ship," he says, "That sounds really silly."

"Well it was either that or just rocket ship," Keen says, "And I don't think that sounds cool enough..."

Behind Peace is one of the green aliens ready to attack, but Peace manages to counteract him and holds him at gunpoint. "Wait a minute Peace," Keen says, "Don't kill him, this Vorticon might help us on getting into the satelitte."

Peace lowers his machine gun, but still holds the alien tight. "So how do we get into that satelitte," he says, "And don't you dare trick us or I'll blast your head out right at that moment."

The alien nods its head and points to the ground. The two look at the ground and notices a wire poking out and stretching out to make a trail. The three follow the wire to around the other side of the gate to discover a huge rock. "That's it," Peace says, "What is this supposed to be?"

The alien taps on the rock to discover a door that reveals an elevator. The three go into the elevator as it takes them underground and then appear back up to the top of the satelitte. They discover a big red orb hovering over a weird machine. "That is my engine parts inside," Keen says, "All we have to do is get it back to my ship!"

He rushes towards it and presses a button that turns the red orb gray. As soon as they do that though Peace's aura glows and shows that Keen also has a blue aura. The aliens eye widens as he bows before the two. "Okay thanks for the bow," Peace says, "But why are you bowing? Aren't you guys Red Lions?"

Keen also scratches his head in confusment. "I thought these guys were bad guys seeing that they stole my engine," he says, "Peace, could this satelitte have been made to block our auras?"

"How can that be possible," Peace says, "I never heard of this type of situation before."

Unfortunately a group of Vorticons appear onto the top of the satelitte and surrounds the two.

Meanwhile back at the throne room, Mickey, SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Wily start having their auras glow, but it turns out Wily has the blue Eagles aura. The three can't believe what they are witnessing, the attacker of Disney's Castle is a Blue Eagle member. "Now that you guys know I think I can now explain your test," Wily says, "But first things first." He then pulls out a second remote control and presses the button.

In the gardens, the members are sucesfully fighting back until the robots freeze in place. "What is going on," Negi says, "Did we win the battle?"

"You may have won the battle," AirMan says, "But you have yet to win the war." He teleports away along with the other robots as the members wait for anything else.

"Is it the end," Ash says, "Is it over?"

They then hear a voice. "No it's not my friends," Wily says, he appears before them along with Mickey, Cosmo, and SpongeBob. "It is only beginning."

"Ah tartar sauce," Patrick says.  
**  
**_**Will Peace and Commander Keen survive the Vorticons? What was the purpose for Wily's test? **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 26**

**The sub group of The Blue Eagles! After Genesis!  
**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, The Blue Eagles back at Disney's Castle find out that Wily is a Blue Eagle member all along. Meanwhile, Peace also discovers that Commander Keen is a Blue Eagle member before being surrounded by Vorticons. Why did Wily attack Disney's Castle? How are Peace and Commander Keen going to get out of their mess? Find out now!**_****

At Mars on top of the defunct satellite, Peace and Keen are surrounded by Vorticons looking real pissed of right now. "It seems that these guys are either going to move out of our way," Peace says as he slowly raises his machine gun, "Or a very special promise is going to be thrown right out the window for every bullet that goes into these guys."

Keen also loads up a small laser gun as he gets ready to fire. However, instead of being attacked by the Vorticons they instead bow down to the two. Keen gives out a kind of WTF look on his place while Peace would do the same thing if only he had eyelids like most Toon snakes or serpents. A ship then appears over the two and it turns out to be the Bean-With-Bacon MegaRocket. "Wait a minute who is driving my ship" Keen says, "And how are they driving it without the engine parts?"

The two look inside the orb to find nothing in it but purple ink. "Be careful of touching that," the person in the ship says as it flies down towards Peace and Keen, "It is known for disrupting connections between auras." The ship finally lands near the two and the hatch opens up to reveal the person flying it. It turns out to be a small green dinosaur looking Anime with red shoes and small spikes on his back.

Keen points towards the dinosaur. "That is a Yoshi," he says, "I never thought one of them would actually journey outside of their home after the war!"

The yoshi bangs his small hands on the armchair of the seat. "Only the one Yoshi in other words me," he says, "are able to journey into other worlds!"

Peace and Keen are amazed by the Yoshi's ability to talk. "I heard only one of you guys in your entire world could talk," Peace says, "It's not good proper speaking, but it's still amazing that we are at this moment meeting you, The Yoshi who during the war travelled from world to world to find the home of the legendary Anime Civil Rights leader Mario. Did you know I just walked in on his enemy Bowser when I first visited Toontown?"

The Yoshi jumps out of Keen's ship to face the two directly. "To think that you two are the future Blue Eagle members," The Yoshi says, "One of you weilds gift that does nothing but blow up everything and other is young and short."

Keen however realizes that this Yoshi is of course in possesion of his ship. "You must have the engine in the ship already," he says.

The Yoshi nods his head and goes back into the ship to pull out the coordinates over a halogram. "Your coordinates are directed towards my world," he says, "When I heard three outsiders are members of Blue Eagle, we couldn't believe it so we try reading their auras, but instead we find disturbance from satellite which is you."

"Wait a minute," Peace says, "Your part of the development of this satellite? How come you are involved with this?"

"Anime scientist told us about satellite he made," The Yoshi says, "He said he go investigate the Toon world next to ours to find more member of Blue Eagle and that we must have help from Vorticons who just wants to conceal Wilys aura and then Vorticon go into Toon world."

"So you are going to take us to your world," Keen says, "Just what world is he supposed to go to?"

"A world of magic," The Yoshi says, "Made of many bright colors like our own, but ruled by horses!"

Peace upon finding that out gets worried. "He can't be in that world at all," he says, "I just encountered him back at Toontown, he can't be in Equestria!"

Keen and Yoshi are surprise at Peace. "You mean Wily lied to us," The Yoshi says, "But why would he lie to all us."

The Vorticons upon hearing the revelation stand-up from their bows and move in on the three. "Now wait a minute," Peace says, "I know what's going on, Wily is working with the Vorticons to destroy that world, but he can't do that unless the Yoshi's stay put because you guys have a person capable of traveling to other worlds."

As the Vorticons close in on the three, Keen and Peace join with The Yoshi in the ship. They manage to fly away as they witness a huge ship flying off from the horizon. "You could be right Peace," Keen says, "But why would Wily center on destroying that world?"

"Because Wiley is secretely working with someone," Peace says, "And I might know who."

Meanwhile back at Disney's Castle in the interrogation room, Mickey is on one side of the table looking at Wily handcuffed on the other side. "I decided to give you some clarity on my little tests," Wily says, "Just as long as you ensure my my safety in am ordinary prison with no death penalty, unless my tests have made a casualty on our side of the battle."

Mickey sits back on his chair with the shadows partially covering his face. "Even if your tests did I would not order such a thing," he says, "An eye for an eye is not a motto I go by."

Wily moves forward into the light to closely examine Mickey. "I bet you can't do alot of things," Wily says, "Our group The Blue Eagles are the true danger to our fair nations both Toon and Anime."

The other Blue Eagles Felix, Patrick, Squidward, Tails, Sonic, Astro, Sailor Moon, Ash, Gohan, SpongeBob, Cosmo, and Negi are in the recording room as they listen to the two talk. "This whole thing is getting rediculous," Squidward says, "We can't waste time on this numbskull when we could be worrying about the meeting that the Metalex gave us."

Astro turns up the volume to hear the conversation. "This man has attacked us for a reason," he says, "We must know why so that we have some context into what is going on around here."

"So this guy is part of The Blue Eagles," Gohan says, "To think that such a guy would actually qualify as a member."

"I actually heard of this guy before during the war," Felix says, "He was part of a war crime operation that turned alot of the robots that worked in his world to turn against their masters."

"It's hard to imagine that it was only a month in his world when the whole fiasco happened several years in Universal time," Tails says.

"Tell us something we don't know," Ash says, "The fact that each world has a different time line and movement that it takes still makes this Wily guy a very determined guy."

"The guy is like Eggman," Sonic says, "Only he seems to be more into tactics than Eggman."

"I wonder if this guy knew that he was a member of The Blue Eagles," Sailor Moon says.

"I think he did knew all along," Negi says, "I barely remember it all, but he was with other Blue Eagle members. Some of you may remember the first members of The Blue Eagles."

SpongeBob and Patrick both raise and wave their hands as they wait to answer it. "I kniw who they are," SpongeBob says, "One of them is obviously Goku who we met at Animeopolis, then there is Astro who is with us, a sorceress named Lina Inverse, a Krypton named SuperMan, and last but not least Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

"Aren't there other members other than those five," Squidward says.

"Yes there was," Astro says, "But I do remember those other four the most. To think that not only did I lose SuperMan back then, but now Goku is gone."

"I'm sure it's not really your fault Astro," Negi says, "I remember the sacrifice he made at the end of the war. He would be very proud at the development of the two nations."

"And yet the threat of The Red Lions is still around," Cosmo says, "We also lost Peace to our own. I wish our situation was better."

Tails looks at Cosmo with sadness. "Please don't tell me you blame yourself for that," Tails says.

"What if I am," Cosmo says as she tears up a little, "In fact what use is there for me here?" She runs out of the room with Tails trying to reach her, but Felix stands in front of him.

"Please let her steam for a little while," Felix says, "She just needs a little while to calm down. So many bad things happen so fast and sometimes just slowing down and taking a deep breath will make it easier to go through all of it."

Back in the interrogation room, Mickey asks Wily a series of questions. "What is this test supposed to prove anyways," Mickey says, "Or was the word test just an excuse for my destruction."

Wily chuckles a little bit. "The whole economic state that is lying over Toontown is already a stressful state that I personally wouldn't want you guys to have," he says, "I'm here to showcase the magnificent talent that we as Blue Eagles have. The unity is strong despite the conflicts between all of you, our auras we posses exagerates our strengths making us the sole owners of this universes fate. Not just the nations, but the whole universe!"

"Well this is going to be the last test you make us do," Mickey says, "I called the Anime Empire to bring you in because I doubt you would feel good with Astro taking you there himself."

"On the contrary dear king," Wily says, "I have one more test for The Blue Eagles, but not for you guys here, but for another world."

Mickey is shocked by this. "What is this world your talking about," he says.

"Go into my pocket and you will get the coordinates I written," Wily says.

Mickey goes over to Wily and reaches into his pocket to retrieve it. He rushes out of the interrogation room into the recording room. "We need to decipher this coordinate quick," Mickey says, "The fate of that world is in our hands."

Astro looks at the coordinates with puzzling looks. "I remember this place before," he says, "Nobody can go to this world unless they call the queen for permission."

"Well what are we waiting for," Sonic says, "Let's call her up and get going to that world."

"We can't do that exactly," Astro says, "Only magic crystals from that world alone can contact the queen and there is only three worlds that have them."

"Well that just sucks on so many levels," Sonic says, "Unless we know what those worlds are?"

Mickey shakes his head as he takes out his communicator and looks at it. "Maybe Wiley is right," he says as he turns to the others, "I used most of our taxes on this operation and it is a wreck with so many deaths. Both Goku and even Peace did not deserve their ends." He throws the communicator across the room in anger.

However the communicator starts to make static noise before it starts developing sound. "Hello Mickey, can you hear me," Peace says over the communicator, "Wily has prepared another test of his for anothef world."

Mickey runs to the communicator to pick it up. "Peace is that you," he says, "We thought you would be dead by now, how are you still alive?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Peace says, "I have the coordinates to the world Wily is putting his test on."

Keen types in the coordinates and sends it through the communicators to Mickey. "That coordinate matches the coordinate Wily gave us," Astro says, "Peace, you can't get to that place unless you have permission from the queen."

The Yoshi overhears the conversation. "I have crystal to do exactly that," he says, "It's only way to contact queen."

"Alrighty then," Keen says, "We will go to Yoshi's world and contact this Queen."

"And with He-Man, Ghost Rider, and Link at that world," Peace says, "We'll be ready to take that test at last. I am sorry that I wasn't there completely for the test back at Toontown, so let the scum Wiley know that I'm going to take it at Equestria."

"Peace, once you regroup with the other three," Mickey says, "Your job will be leading them in our first sub-group that we are calling 'After Genesis."

Back in Keen's ship, Peace nods his head and turns the communicator off. "The begining of the Blue Eagles seven years ago will not be disappointed," he says, "For we are going to carry the legacy for good or for bad if it means the end of the destructive forces of the Red Lions!"  
**  
**_**Will Peace be able to lead the "After Genesis" sub-group succesfully? What are the main sub-group members of The Blue Eagles going to do about all this? **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 27**

**Twelve angry Yoshi's! The origin of the Toon government!  
**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace and Commander Keen manage to find out that the Vorticons are connected with Dr. Wily as they plan to invade a world called Equestria. Wily however, might also have a higher-up, but who could it be? Peace manages to contact the other members back at Toontown and they all agree on making a sub-group of their own called the After Genesis. Will Peace be succesful in making this sub-group or will the Blue Eagles face a major crisis with fewer members? Find out now!  
**_**  
**In Keens ship, Peace talks with Keen and The Yoshi about his suspicion. "Wily along with working for the Vorticons may also have a leader," Peace says, "I might know why he is doing this plan and for whom other than the Vorticons."

"Hopefully other Yoshis understand situation," The Yoshi says, "This situation is real dangerous! No need worry though, because we Yoshis will get you guys there no problem at all."

Keen who is piloting the ship sees a world with a huge hill on top (or bottom depending on if you guys imagine the worlds as planet looking ones). "Is this the world you come from little guy," Keen says, "By the way it looks nice."

The Yoshi nods his head. "You may refer me as Olive Yoshi," he says, "Also, yes this is Yoshi Island and it looks beautiful."

The ship enters the atmosphere of the world and lands on top of a small hill. The three exit the ship to see a vast area of colorful grass and trees with the right amount of fluffy clouds in the sky. "Looks like a nice place to me," Peace says, "But one thing is mising from this landscape, where are the other Yoshis?"

Keen walks a few steps forward when he hears an abundance of foot steps. "Do you two hear that sound," he says, "If the rising volume and the overlapping frequency of more than one of the same sounds tell me anything, then a group of creatures are coming."

"Well that is just completely obvious Keen," Peace says, "It is also obvious that they are Yoshis accourding to the rising sounds frequency. How many do you think is coming?"

Keen keeps on hearing the sound rising as it approaches him, his serious face slowly turns to fear as he mutters the number of Yoshis. "It is... around 100."

Olive Yoshi jumps with glee. "More Yoshis mean more help," he says, "That amount will definately give you three the power to talk to the queen."

They see a hundred of Yoshis run up the hill and surround the three and the ship. The Yoshis talk with sounds of yells and repetitions of their namesake. Olive Yoshi jumps on top of the ship as pissed off as can be. "All of my faithful subjects that want an answer to all of this needs to be silent," he says, the other Yoshis stop speaking in order to hear from Olive Yoshi, "These two you see before yo are Blue Eagles. They discover corrupted plot from Wily to invade a defenseless world, he is not on it to search for Blue Eagle member, but to hurt them."

The group of Yoshis erupt into chaos as they sound angry enough to stop Olive Yoshi from talking before he could make them shut-up by jumping up and pounding on the ship. Keen worries over his ship. "Wily is hopefully taken care of by Toon kingdom," Olive Yoshi says, "All we need now is magic crystal we have to tell Queen of Equestria about invasion caused by Wilys lie. Escort the other outsiders to the meeting grounds for we will need help as much as we can find!"

The Yoshis take the hands of Peace and Keen and walks them towards the meeting ground.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle gate, Cosmo looks at the sun setting over the hill as it turns from a bright yellow to a dark orange that permiates the sky making it look violet and casting a big shadow behind everything and everyone in front of it. Cosmo looks around to see the streets and buildings covered in orange light and shadows before being confronted by Felix. "I know it looks really pretty," Felix says, "I would bet that you have never seen a sunset before in your life. If that's not true you can tell me straight out."

"Nope you are absolutely right on the spot," Cosmo says, "I always wonder what it would be like to live on an actual world, not a spaceship in... well space obviously."

"I bet that can bring an amount of stress unprecedented to mine," Felix says, "You think that you don't have a home of your own and that you just wonder through the stars, but that is just too simplistic of a thought... for me at least. I mean obviously you think of yourself as a small part of the entire universe and that's because you are."

Cosmo feels even more pressure upon hearing this. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad when you say that," she says, "...Is it just impossible..?"

"Now wait a minute there," Felix says, "Everyone of us is a small part of the entire universe and that is because every world is small in comparison. Now it sounds like an obvious thing, but it's also an uplifting message in an ironic way because even if we are small we can all make a differance both good and bad. Well at least half inspiring if you are doing more bad than good."

Cosmo slowly smiles after his speech. "It also sounds like a very cute song," she says.

"Oh trust me on one thing Cosmo," Felix says, "That cute litlle song will not sound so cute when you hear it for a long time." He lets out a hysterical laugh afterwords.

Cosmo also giggles a little bit. "Have you found that out from personal experience," she says.

Felix shakes his head still smiling. "Everyone during the war had to experience it everyday," he says, "You think it's funny hearing it, but imagine that being played on the radio over and over again in an army base."

"You know I never have met anyone that actually fought in the war," Cosmo says, "It might sound weird from an Anime such as myself, but I would like to know how it was like through the soldiers eyes."

Mickey interrupts the two as he approaches them. "I would also like to talk about life during the war," he says, "By the way Cosmo, we found out that Peace is actually still alive and is now going to He-Man, Ghost Rider, and Link to form our first sub-group 'After Genesis'"

"That's the type of news that I like very much," Cosmo says, "What are the others doing? I think that we should all hear about what life was like back then."

"They are in the city just enjoying themselves," Mickey says, "At least before we meet the actual Metalex leader we should relax since Peace said that he will handle the sub-group. Now how about we talk about it over some ice cream, my treat!" Mickey takes Felix and Cosmo by the hand.

"But Mickey what about your job," Felix says.

"I'm having Goofy and Donald handle the questions that are surrounding my plan," Mickey says, "Besides, I have a decision to make for tomorrow and a little ice cream may help me out."

"What decision are you talking about," Cosmo says.

"You'll see tomorrow when I adress everybody," Mickey says.

Meanwhile, just outside of the meeting ground on Yoshi's Island, He-Man, Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider and Link are hanging out. He-Man looks at Links sword and brings up a conversation. "I bet you are a fine sword fighter," he says, Link nods his head. "You don't talk much do you? Well your little fairy friend has spoken of some meeting we have to go for the Metalex that have been causing a lot of trouble."

Johnny enters the conversation. "You have no idea how tough they are," he says, "I hope that bu- I mean this kid you are talking to can handle them."

Link nods while giving a thumbs up of approval. Navi flies around Johnny glowing and sparkling. "Link went head to head with one of the leaders of the actual Metalex," she says, "I mean he didn't destroy him or anything, but still he holded himself out."

"We all know it won't be that easy with the other guy you mentioned," Johnny says, "This Dark Oak guy seems to be the big boss of the Metalex army. Just what this guy wants to talk to us about is beyond me."

"Johnny could be right Link," He-Man says, "You might need some practice on your sword fighting."

Link nods his head and smiles, he faces He-Man and brings out his sword. "Are you suggesting that I train with you," He-Man says.

Link nods his head and He-Man takes out his sword as well. "This could be an interesting little sword fight between an Anime and a Toon," Johnny says, "This I have to see."

Link and He-Man circle around each other before they both swing at the same time, but then they hear the Yoshis approaching them with Peace and Commander Keen. "What are you guys doing," Peace says, "Are you two in some fight or something?"

"No I was just practicing sword fighting with Link," He-Man says.

They all go to the center of the meeting ground which is a patch of dirt surrounded by some trees. Out of the crowd appears Olive Yoshi with a crystal that he places in the center of the meeting ground, jumps up and ground pounds on top of it. He stands up and inside of the crystal is a piece of paper. "How the hell is this letter going to be received by the Queen just in time for her to reply all in one day," Peace says.

Keen takes a look at the piece of paper and from his pocket he takes out a pen. "Peace I think we just have to focus on writing on it," he says, "Maybe it will just teleport there once we are done."

"Okay let's start it off," Peace says,

"Dear Majesty,  
I, a Blue Eagle member, want to tell you about an invasion that is looming over your world. It's from the Vorticons and they are also aiming to attack a member of the Blue Eagles, I don't know who it is, but if you will let us go to your palace to set up some defenses for your world we can help you guys out.  
Sincerely Peace Chikyu-Jo-De (Blue Eagle member, leader of After Genesis sub-group)."

They wait for the letter to disappear for a few seconds, but nothing happens. "I just don't get it," Peace says, "How are we going to send this letter to her?"

Olive Yoshi takes two sticks and rubs them together. He was not doing so well with starting a fire so Johnny takes one of the sticks and summons fire onto it. "Is there a good reason you would need to start a fire," he says.

Olive Yoshi takes the lit fire and goes towards Peace. "Yoshi what is the fire for," Peace says.

Yoshi takes the letter away from Peace. "You'll see how magical this piece of paper is going to be," Olive Yoshi says. He lits the letter on fire which surprises the Blue Eagle members.

"What are you doing," Keen says, "Those crystals are rare outside of that world!"

The flames that engulfes the letter turns green and fly away. "Just wait for the Queens responce Peace," Olive Yoshi says, "That letter can only be sent to that world with flames."

They wait around for the responce before Olive Yoshi lays an egg. He cracks it open to reveal a rolled up letter that Peace takes to read. "It says, 'I am aware of the issue and I know that it is corresponding with another disaster discovered by my pupil. You and the rest of the Blue Eagles must find my pupil right away at Ponyville.  
Sincerely, Princess Celestia.'

"How come she would call herself Princess," He-Man says, "The last time she used that title was thousands of Equestria years ago, which would be during the end of the war seven Universal years ago."

"If that is so then why in the hell would she use that title," Johnny says.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," Peace says, "We have our permission to go to that place, so let's move it!"

The After Genesis group runs out of the meeting ground before being blocked by Olive Yoshi. "I am coming with you," he says.

"I think she only allowed the Blue Eagles," Peace says.

"But I am a Blue Eagle member," Olive Yoshi says.

"What did you say," Peace says, "I know you were important back in the war, but a Blue Eagle member?"

Olive Yoshi puffs out his chest and it glows blue which also connects with the others.

They are all surprise by this discovery with jaws open.

Meanwhile, near a fountain in Toontown, Cosmo and Felix are sitting around waiting for Mickey to arrive with the ice creams. "So did you had someone you cared about before coming here," Felix says.

"What do you mean by that," Cosmo says, "I had a mother and sister and obviously I cared about them."

"No not that type of caring," Felix says, "I mean like a person you like and I don't mean like a brother or sister... unless you are that type of Anime."

Cosmo realizes exactly what Felix means by saying 'that type of Anime.' "I am not into my family like that," she says.

"Hey I was kidding about suggesting... well that," Felix says, "I'm just asking if you have some feelings for someone, that's all."

Cosmo blushes a little and shakes her head, Felix actually looks at her blushes with confusion wondering how her species of aliens can even do that. "I don't have anyone that I care about," she says, "Besides the other people I met during our travels are a little too old for me."

Felix turns his magical bag into a notepad and pencil and writes a line on it. Cosmo looks at the note wondering what he wrote a line for. Felix smiles at her. "One of the things I learned during the war is that Animes are not direct with their actual feelings until way later for some cultural reason adopted from the creators that are responsible for your creation and many others like you," Felix says, "I want to know how long it will take for you to do so because many say that doing it more than once a day for any three days is the exact number."

"I don't get it Felix," Cosmo says, "Why test that with me if..."

"There is one other person you met that is next to your age," Felix says, "By the nature of my test that would mean that by the third time you deny it you will gain the courage to express your feelings..."

Cosmo brainstorms for a moment before realizing what he ment. "That isn't true Felix," she says, "Besides he would never be interested in me, especially after what I did storming out in front of everybody."

Mickey finally arrives with two bars of light blue ice cream. "Hope you like these you two," he says, "These are called Sea Salt Ice Cream. Now don't be mislead by the name it taste really good." He gives the two the ice cream as they both take a lick.

Felix gives out a weird face as he examines the ice cream bar. "It's been a long time since I had an ice cream bar," he says, "The last time was way back when the Toon government started. Yes I remember it very well when Oswald was in charge."

Mickey looks up to the clouds on the sky. "Yeah I remember it too," he says, "Before the war has started and changed everything."  
**  
**_**What has happened to the Toontown government before the war? Why did the Queen tell the Blue Eagles to find her pupil? Is Olive Yoshi really a Blue Eagle member? **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 28**

**Blue Eagles unlucky past! The mysteries of the war!**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Mickey and Felix decided to tell Cosmo about the beginning of the Toon government ruled by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Also, Felix believes that Cosmo has a feeling for someone, but with whom? Peace and Commaknder Keen found Link, He-Man, and the Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze at Yoshi's Island as well as a Yoshi named Olive Yoshi who turns out to be a Blue Eagle member. They also sent a letter to the Queen of a world that Peace supposedly knew about before and were told by the Queen or Princess as they were told by her to find her apprentice. Will they go with looking for the apprentice? Find out now!  
**_**  
**Just outside of the meeting grounds, Peace and the others are in shock that Olive Yoshi is a Blue Eagle member as the auras glow shrinks back inside of him. "See I told you I am Blue Eagle member," Olive Yoshi says, "So I join you guys on quest to Ponyville!"

Peace tries to calm him down. "Alright fine you can come," he says, "I mean after all, you dealt with some worse stuff then this."

Olive Yoshi nods his head furiously as he jumps up and down. "Alright then," Peace says, "I would be honored for you to join the Blue Eagles sub-group 'After Genesis.' Hopefully you will help us out on our missions."

Olive Yoshi gives an army-like salute and the sub-group goes to the ship.

Meanwhile, back at a fountain in Toontown, Cosmo is still licking on her Sea-Salt ice cream bar as Mickey begins to talk about the Toon governments beginnings. "You see before I became leader of the Toon government there was Oswald who led the first years of the official government," Mickey says, "The government was setted-up after the Toonimes did as we realized that we need a center for all of the Toon worlds in the universe. The Animes also decided to do the same and thus, Toontown and Animeopolis was born. However a bunch of people afterwords started to develop some auras from both Disney's pen, Tezuka's pen, and an unknown source that gave birth to the Blue Eagles and Red Lions. The Red Lions aimed to prolongue the war so they could gain more money out of it. Each member of the original Red Lions have their own second motive other than money though, the leader King Piccolo for instance wanted to gain complete control over the Anime government by propagating prejudice towards Toons. Of course our government also propagated hatred towards them, but once Oswald found out about the Red Lions secretely using sabotage on both of their nations to highten the war he tried to tell everyone until he found out about the Red Lions involved with the politics of the Toon government."

"Wait a minute King Piccolo," Cosmo says, "You mean like that green guy who is training Gohan?"

Mickey shakes his head. "Not exactly the same person," he says, "This guy is however the father... or mother I don't know the Namekians are genderless. This guy also took part in some of the attacks, but that stopped when Goku himself stood against him and win. Ever since then he had mixed feelings over taking other peoples lives especially since the Dragon Balls brought him back."

"Where are the Dragon Balls anyway," Cosmo says, "I mean I know they were taken somewhere else, but does anyone know where?"

Felix enters the conversation. "Those Dragon Balls were known across the universe as the ultimate gateway to either dreams or nightmares," he says, "King Piccolo did kill the wishing dragon that are from the balls in order to keep anyone from wishing, but then..." Felix starts getting a headache and almost falls into the water before Mickey captures him.

"Are you alright there," Mickey says, "You shouldn't eat your ice cream too fast."

Felix starts to recover from this sudden headache. "I'm fine Mickey," he says, "I'm not even eating my ice cream too fast, it just happened. In fact this always happens when I try to remember that moment when the Dragon Balls breifly returned to life. All that I could remember that won't cause me pain is an image of money."

"That sounds kind of serious," Mickey says, "Do you think it is part of a shock you got from the war?"

"No I... don't know," Felix says, "Just trying to remember it hurts my head for some reason and I checked with everyone who is an expert on those type of things and they all say that I am missing some part of my memories, but they don't know how or why."

"Maybe we should check for any other doctor you haven't gone to for some answers," Cosmo says.

"No I'm fine Cosmo," Felix says, "Please Mickey continue on."

Mickey nods his head. "None of us actually know how the Balls came back to life," he says, "Uh, excuse the innuendo Cosmo, but in all seriousness it just magically came back which leads to the Piccolo we know about and his double who is maybe the only one who knows where the Balls are at."

"Why did Goku feel mixed with killing," she says, "All I heard from him was about his friend dying. King Piccolo killed him didn't he?"

Felix nods his head. "Everyone knew his friend as Krillin," he says, "Some also call him by his Anime pronounciation Kurririn, he trained with Goku when they were small under their master. So I was told anyway, I was too busy working as a delivery person for a company that gave away weapons encapsulated in marbles, which load and behold are of the Red Lions domain. I later found out and the discovery devestated me to run from my post and, well that is were my memories start to be faulty."

"So, what about Oswald," Cosmo says, "Whatever happened to him?"

"He went to Master Yen Sid and told him to create the Wastelands," Mickey says, "For you see during the time Toons and Animes were of course recruited for the war, but those who refused to were doomed to be forgotten and had to not see society ever again. To accomplish that they wipe out their family members memory and then dumped them anywhere they could find that was deserted."

"So he wanted the Wastelands to be made to house the people that refused to fight," Cosmo says, "But I heared that the place is also were some of the Toonimes went when the two governments started rounding them up out of suspicion."

"That is also correct," Felix says, "But some go a bit further and actually joined the Red Lions as revenge. The big ones were Tora Torikkusuta even though his real first name was Shaitan. Back then it was law that Toonimes had to have a first name that was not in Japanese like their last name, but this guy rebelled against it while helping the Red Lions in the hopes that they would get another government after both of ours destroyed it. The others were Solomon Yakusha who actually lead the Toonime government before it crumbled, a spy of the Red Lions named David Kirikorusu, and lastly a man named Ikusan."

Cosmo was kind of interested in the Toonime named Ikusan and waited for Felix to continue. "That's all we know about him," Felix says, "He was responsible for posing as a Toon or Anime whenever possible by using the Red Lions technology."

"Was Ikusan the only Toonime that got away," Cosmo says.

"Well he supposedly commited suicide when he blew up a base that he was in," Mickey says, "Nobody knew what he looked like except for some creepy eyes and a scratchy type of voice. He also piloted a suit that was able to disguise itself using the Red Lion technology to keep people from tracking him down. You see this was before Astro was able to sense the auras of the Red Lions."

Cosmo starts rubbing her head in confusion. "There is so much that must have happened back then," she says, "Even after we solved the plans behind the war there is just so many more mysteries."

"Well there is a beauty to History," Mickey says, "The real mysteries are the ones that are never talked about at all, while the obvious ones are discussed every day with every second of us getting closer to the truth."

"That sounds so freaking obvious when you think about it," Felix says, "But one mystery is known, but with no answers. The Cannon of Eden and who shot it."

"I never heard of the Cannon of Eden," Cosmo says, "what is that?"

"It was created by the Red Lions that ran on a very powerful resource that was rare amongst many people even today," Mickey says, "No one knows who shot it towards a Toonime camp to this day."

Cosmo exhales as she looks around and sees a huge rocket shaped building a few blocks away. "What is that," Cosmo says, she points towards the rocket, "It looks so out of place in this town."

"Oh that thing was from the time when Superman actually tried to stop Solomon from escaping Toontown," Mickey says, "Superman you see was the first one to find out about the blue auras which was in him. He and many others with the same aura found out that it came from the two pens and they decided to call themselves the Blue Eagles."

"I hope we can find the pens before the Metalex," Cosmo says, "At least I know that if they ever had thier hands on either of those two then the universe would have suffered for it by now."

"Chin up Cosmo," Felix says, "Or at least try with no visible chin... and nose." Felix looks at Cosmo with puzzlement. "Do all of the others like you have this feature," he says.

Cosmo nods her head. "As you can kind of guess with how I look," she says, "I'm very plant related. Can you imagine being a girl in these types of group? I mean it's just like being the odd-ball of the group, because it's always men that seems to make-up these action teams."

"Which leads up to the last notable member of the early Blue Eagles," Mickey says, "This girl named Lina was actually found when Goku confronted her after a fire that was set upon some inn. She was responsible on finding out about the Red Lions using a security system called E-5150 who used to actually be used by people who would travel the universe and give him news. No one but the Toon government had this and once everyone found out about it the system turned on its defensive form and almost destroyed Toontown."

"And she destroyed that system right," Cosmo says.

"Well she had help of course from the other members," Mickey says, "But yeah she helped."

The three look at the sun setting and Felix just realized something. "Hey Cosmo where are you going to sleep," he says.

"I never thought of that," she says.

"No wait never mind," Felix says, "I think I know where exactly you would probably sleep at."

"Yeah that's right Felix," Cosmo says, "I'll just stay at a hotel."

Felix was of course being sarcastic about his previous statement. "Well I actually ment about..."

Cosmo interrupts him before he could finish. "I wasn't thinking about spending the night with..." she says, "Well that doesn't matter right now, all I ask is that one of you guys help me rent a room on one."

"I'll gladly help you out with that," Mickey says, "I'll also rent a room with you so to keep you safe."

"Thanks but couldn't you just stay at your castle," she says.

"Hey don't you worry," Mickey says, "The others back there will handle it okay for one night."

They walk down the streets to find a good hotel, but are having problems spotting any building that might be a hotel. "Man is this going to be a problem," Felix says.

Cosmo however finds the purple building that Peace stayed at. "How about that one," she says, "It looks like it could do good for the night."

"Actually it's kind of strange," Felix says, "I remembered the last time I hung around this place it was surrounded by protesters. Is it under new management or something?"

"Who cares about that right now," Mickey says, "It looks nice enough to supply us a room."

"Hey Mickey," Felix says, "Can I stay with you two in the hotel? I have no house at the moment."

Mickey nods his head and they enter the hotel.

Meanwhile, in Tails house in the woods outside of the city, Tails is going through a yellow pad looking tech with a small satelite on top of it while Sonic paces across the room. "Have you found anything about Cosmo's race yet buddy," Sonic says.

"Not very much Sonic," Tails says, "Everything that the universal wide network says about Cosmo's race is what I have already found out from talking to her."

"Well your sudden interest in her past really... well interests me," Sonic says, "Why go through all of this trouble? This race could have similar problems that other races may have, remember learning about that planet that was hit by a meteor?"

"I know it might sound a little bit useless," Tails says, "But I believe that there is more to her leaving the others. Maybe knowing about their history will help us out, or maybe even get me clues about my past."

"I remember the time I found you all alone fixing a plane that I found," Sonic says, "You remember that too? I mean it's hard to with what happened afterwords."

Tails giggles for a little bit. "Yeah I remember," he says, "After I fixed the plane it had some coordinates to a place that we decided to go by using a launch site from Eggman which was also going there..." Tails then starts to have some revelation as he pulls out the coordinates that Wily had.

Sonic turns around to see Tails having it. "Did you took the coordinates from Mickey," Sonic says, "This could get us into trouble with the Toon government for taking evidence."

"I apologize if they feel distraught for me doing it," Tails says, "But something about that place interests me. Cosmo has talked about how she has not seen a man before meeting us and the others talked about the Queen of the world that has this coordinate does not allow anyone in without approval."

"Well what about that Tails," Sonic says, "How will that tell us about her past?"

"I'm looking it up right now and they all say that she is practically a master in magic," Tails says, "Maybe she can tell us about any other facts about Cosmo's race!"

"I don't know Tails," Sonic says, "We don't have the permission from the Queen to do that and there's no way the others will let us use the Typhoon to get there."

"Don't you worry about that," Tails says, He goes to one of his windows and opens up the blinds to reveal the big rocket. Sonic looks at it and nods at Tails in agreement.

"I wonder if anybody else should come with us," Tails says.

"I don't think we should worry about that," Sonic says, "All we are doing is meeting the Queen and on the way we might help Peace out."

Tails nods his head in agreement. "I just hope they take it lightly tommorow."

"Why does it have to be tommorow," Sonic says.

"I heard an interesting rumour that has something to do with Mickey from some of the people in the castle," Tails says, "Let's just wait for tommorow, besides we will still have four days before meeting up with the Metalex leaders so just relax."

After that night in space, Peace and his After Genesis group are still flying towards when Peace looks at Keen piloting the ship and that one of the monitors is not in use. "Hey Commander Keen," he says, "Would you mind if I use this monitor for something?"

Keen shakes his head and Peace goes ahead and plugs an adaptor into one of the slots. "It's been like two Universal days since I written in my journal," he says, "Well I better continue on."

"Day 6,  
As of this day we have four more to go before we have to meet the Metalex leaders and frankly it seems very interesting that one of the Metalex leader Dark Oak specify his army. The big bastard trying to make that loophole, but I think that this invasion on this world we are going to has more involvement from the members of the Metalex sub-group and not the actual ones. Even so I hope that this visit to Equestria will be alot more better than the last time I visited years ago in Universal time. I wonder on the basis of the worlds moving at their own pace on how different it will be from the last time I came to the place."

Keen sees one of his lights on the counter blinking and then looks in front of him to see a world. "It looks like our destination has arrive," he says, he takes a look to the side of the world to see some Voticon ships waiting, "The ships don't seem to be doing anything as of yet and by the looks of the world they have not started invading."

"They might try to stop us from going into the world," He-Man says, "Do we have some invisibility powers for this ship?"

Keen shakes his head, but he looks at peace's machine gun. "That looks like a Red Lion weapon," he says.

Peace nods his head. "I found it in a wreck that my wife was in," he says, "It was in pebble form when I found it."

"I want you to jam the blade part of the machine gun into one of the biggest slots," Keen says.

Peace is kind of surprise by this, but he decides to take the blade out of the machine gun and jams it into the biggest slot he could find. Keen continues to fly into the worlds atmosphere with ease. "I get what this is about," Olive Yoshi says, "The tech made from the Red Lions and Blue Eagles aura have special anti spotting tech so that no one can track them down."

"Well I guess it's time to rock and roll," Johnny Blaze says, "Hope you all are prepared."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement as Keen lands the ship near some trees.

_**The After Genesis sub-group finally reaches Equestria, but are they really prepared for anything? What kind of news will Mickey make tommorow and will this generation solve the mysteries that are still unsolved from the war? Will Sonic and Tails be able to get to the rocket? **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 29**

**The Mystery of the dark corner of the universe! Breaking in!  
**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace and the members of the After Genesis sub-group finally arrives at Equestria, but do they know what they are getting into trying to find the Queens apprentice? Cosmo also learns a great deal about the first members of the Blue Eagles and also hears about Mickey giving some news in the morning of the Toontown/Animeopolis world, what is it going to be? Also Bowser is not at his post in the hotel that Peace went to when he arrived at Toontown. Where is he and what is going to happen? Find out now!  
**_**  
**In the morning of Toontown, Mickey, Felix, and Cosmo walk out of the hotel into the streets. "Can you believe the weird looks we got from some of the employees," Felix says, "They looked at us like we were out of some weird circus exhibit or something."

"Well I was with you guys going into the hotel," Mickey says, "Obviously they don't expect someone of my power to be here."

Cosmo giggles a little bit and the two look at her questionly. "I was just thinking that maybe the workers..." Cosmo says, she giggles a little bit more as she is almost unable to say what she wanted to say, "Well more like thinking of a joke about the workers thinking that we were, well you know."

"Now wait a minute there," Felix says, "I just don't know how they could possibly consider me and Mickey that close. It's more unlikely than your little secret affection."

"I told you that we don't have any affections of that kind," she says.

Felix giggles a little bit. "Two days down," he says.

Cosmo crosses her arms frustrated with Felix as they both walk down the street. "I would like it if you guys are with me to give out my message to everyone," Mickey says.

The two nod their heads in agreement. "Can we have some preview to this news," Felix says.

"You'll have to wait just like everybody else," Mickey says. The three walk through the busy street to the castle.

Meanwhile, Keens ship lands behind a tree and opens up for Peace, Commander Keen, He-Man, Yoshi, Link, and Johnny Blaze to get out. They see a town nearby and they also look around for any sign of the apprentice if she has any. "Does the letter specify the appearance of this apprentice of hers," Peace says.

Keen takes out the message from his pocket. "I read the note over and over again for some sort of detail I missed about the identity," he says, "But I'll I got is this weird phrase at the very end of it. 'Twilight Sparkle,' I wonder what that means?"

The others try to think about it. "Maybe it's a reference to a movie from the Real Universe," Johnny says, "I don't know, does it signify a time we are supposed to find the person, like at midnight?"

"That doesn't explain the sparkle part though," He-Man says, "Unless we are to find her at some place that is sparkly at that time."

Link nods his head in agreement, as well as Olive Yoshi. "Let's find sparklest place before twilight hits day," Yoshi says, "Instruction narrows it to town called Ponyville so it will be easy."

"All right," Peace says, "We should go to this town called Ponyville and find the brightest place there. If not, maybe it is a name of someplace or someone."

"No way that can't be right," Olive Yoshi says, "What kind of parents name kid that?"

They all walk towards the town, but something on a tree branch watches the sub-group, hiding in the shadows from the leaves. It's eyes glow red as it spots Peace with no change in emotions that is shine upon from it's eyes. It floats down from the branch and secretly follows the group.

Meanwhile, in Disney's Castle, Mickey, Felix, and Cosmo go through a small door to the throne room to find some reporers crowding over Donald and Goofy. Donald loses his temper and yells at the news people to back off. "We don't have any answers at the moment," he says, "You all will have to wait until the King arrives!"

The news people spot Mickey and rushes towards him with Mickey gestering the other two to get away from the crowding news crew. They do so leaving Mickey to deal with the news crew with all of their questions. One of them violently pushes a mike to Mickey's nose. "Are the Blue Eagles under control as your little squad or are they independent," one of the news crew says, "What about the whole Tax increase, is it caused by your involvement with the Blue Eagles?"

Felix and Cosmo see the news people bringing up lots of questions and shoving him for answers. Felix tries to break the news crew up and calm them down, but to no avail as they push Felix away. "I appreciate you all coming to the castle for some answers on the whole situation," Mickey says, "The whole tax raise is part of the Blue Eagles mission to find other members. Now lots of people are understandably upset since this is bringing some economic problems to the town. I would add that the operation for gaining members is doing fine, but this is not going to fix the problem at hand, so in four days I am going to resign from being king and leave it to the next person in charge." The room was silent and Mickey walked out of the throne room.

The news crew didn't know what to say on that and just leave. Felix and Cosmo were also speechless. "Is he really serious about that," Felix says, "Is that why he hanged around with us?"

"He must be doing this to keep the Blue Eagles from being suppourted from the Toon government," Cosmo says, "But why does he choose to end his rule after the meeting with the Metalex leaders and just how did he spend the tax money on and on what?"

"Yeah that's a good point there," Felix says, "I never heard of exactly how he spended on us, is there some weapon he is working on or something?"

Donald approaches the two. "Mickey says for you guys to just go on with your lives till the day of the meeting," he says, "If you guys want to know about where the money went exactly, you'll need to be patient."

The two decide to do as he says and walk out of the throne room.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails with his yellow pad stand before the huge rocket. They watch the broadcast of Mickey's news on the yellow pad and afterwards Tails turns it to another screen. "You see Sonic there is something he is hiding," Tails says, "Not even any of the other members know about this, but what is he using the money on us for?"

"So you made me wait for an assurance on the whole rumour we heard," Sonic says, "Or is this news meaning something more to you?"

"You are not getting the big picture Sonic," Tails says, "We don't know how he is spending the money on us. I waited because I did not want to break in with him in power since his rule is important to the rockets power supply."

"Why would it power up once the leader loses control or resign," Sonic says.

"We will have to wait inside of the rocket," Tails says, "For we are meeting someone at this very moment."

The two go to a lever with a knob that blinks green and finds a computer monitor next to it. "It says to ebter a password to use the lever," Sonic says.

Tails goes up to the monitor and types in a word that gets approval from the monitor. Sonic goes to the lever and pulls it. This opens a large door into the rocket and with no hesitation they go in. "What was the password," Sonic says.

"The password was Eden," Tails says, "I remembered it way before I met you."

Meanwhile, back in the streets of Ponyville, Peace and the others are still looking around for the brightest area they could find. Link however hears some noise that causes him to look back for a second to just see the normal folks who are of course horses. The others look back on Link with some paranoia. "What's wrong Link," Peace says, "Did you spot something?"

Link turns to the others and shakes his head. "I gotta say though," Johnny says, "Being around this world is kind of weird."

"You're right about that Johnny," Keen says, "It's always been weird that creatures both Anime or Toon that can be ridden on can have civilizations like this and this is just part of the world!"

Olive Yoshi Puts his hands on his hips and stares at Keen very dangerously. "I mean not all of them are farfetched," Keen says, he giggles awkwardly afterwards.

"These horses are giving us some weird looks though," He-Man says, "Peace since you are the only person to have been to this world before, have you ever encountered anybody or anything that is dangerous here?"

Peace points his gun towards the buildings to look around. "I don't remember everything from this world," he says, "But I can tell you that there isn't anything here to could pose a threat to us. I do remember meeting somebody who was almost killed by someone from another world."

The group then hears a voice from out of nowhere. "I can see that you remember everything then Peace," it says, "I don't think that is telling the truth Peace, why do you lie to your friends like that? Can't you once in your life ever be honest?"

"I recognize that voice," Peace says, "That's the creature that almost killed her... Wait a minute. That phrase in that letter, it is a name of someone, the same person I rescued."

"That girl you saved is this worlds only hope," it says, "Don't you get why Wily made this whole invasion to this world? This day will be these ponies last all because of you Peace. A dark evil that was once bottled up will cause this world to be engulfed in chaos."

Link looks around to see a figure with some weird ears in the shadows of some alley. Navi flies out of one of Links pockets and alerts the others. "Hey everyone," she says, "There is a figure in the alley."

Peace and the others see the small figure run into the darkness of the alley. "Yes that's exactly the creature," Peace says, "Follow it before it runs away!"

They go into the dark alley and try to look for the figure, but suddenly they all get headaches and soon the environment of the dark alley disappears and changes into a chaotic nightmare of scary figures and objects. They all just can't believe what they are seeing as it is practically hard to define. "Don't let your guard down everyone," Keen says, "All of this is just tricks to drive us mad!"

"I would never drive any of you guys mad," it says, "You guys are just in the way of my objective."

The mish mash of scary images however get replaced by a cloudy sky and a cliff with many unexplainable items floating around. "You say you want to help," Peace says, "But all you want is to have any helpless girl suffer in your clutches!"

The group hears the sound of the wind and turns back to see a white feline looking creature with long ears, red eyes, and a frozen cat-like smile. "I guess I was wrong about one thing," it says, "You didn't save anyone. All you did was increase the suffering of this world, unless you unravel the wrongs you made and take me to Twilight Sparkle, for a little contract."

"Of all the people I have to meet at this world," Peace says, "Why does it have to be you Kyubey?"  
**  
**_**Who is this Kyubey and what catastrophic event will happen tonight? Is Peace really telling the truth about his past? What is the connection between Tails plan and Mickey's future resignition and what is the specific thing that the tax money was used for to help the Blue Eagels? **_

**Animetion Nation Genesis Saga part 30**

**Recover sanity or gain suffering! Destroying the machines!**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace and the sub-group After Genesis encountered a weird creature named Kyubey and ran into a weird mental trap full of crazy visuals. Tails and Sonic break into the abandoned rocket after Mickey announced that he will resign from his leader post after the meeting with the Metalex. Is Kyubey behind any trouble that the After Genesis group must encounter? What is Sonic and Tails waiting for in the abandoned rocket? Find out now!**_

Peace, Commander Keen, He-Man, Link, Johnny Blaze, and Olive Yoshi confront Kyubey still giving off that creepy cat smile on them in some sort of virtual construct of a cliff. "It has been a very long time Peace," Kyubey says, "And you've gotten so much... darker."

Peace aims his machine gun on Kyubey. "I have changed more than you have ever known," Peace says, "Since you can't tell, I'm a Blue Eagle member now!"

Kyubey tilts its head. Link takes out his sword and prepares for battle, Commander Keen takes out his ray gun and aims it at Kyubey, He-man points his sword towards it, Johnny closes his eyes and turns into the Ghost Rider, and Yoshi looks at the others before putting his fists up. "It's always dark when a witch is near isn't it Ghost Rider," Kyubey says, "Why don't you show me your power on it?"

A bunch of ribbons come out of the ground and wraps around The Ghost Rider. "Is that all you can do," he says, "Watch as I send it back to Hell!" He engulfs his entire body on fire and burns the ribbons from his grasp.

Kyubey runs towards Peace who tries shooting it, but it manages to dodge out of the way and get on his back. "You know you can't save this world," Kyubey says, "If hope is what you are looking for this world then take me to the girl."

Peace presses a button on his machine gun to bring out the blade sticking from the bottom of the gun barrel. "I don't need hope to save this world from whatever is going to destroy it," he says, "The real assurance to victory in life is not just that. That is how it just is." He swings the blade towards the cat, but misses as it manages to get back on the ground.

Commander Keen starts shooting at Kyubey as it starts to pick-up dust. "Start throwing everything you can at it," he says, "Don't stop until I tell you guys to do so."

Peace aims at Kyubey with his machine gun and fires rapidly while Keen does the same thing. They fire for a couple of seconds as smoke starts to gather up more and more. "Alright Peace stop," Keen says, "I think we got him."

Peace stops shooting as does Keen as they examine the big pile of smoke clearing up to see Kyubey's red eyes. "I should have mentioned that this thing is relentless," Peace says, "What do we do now?"

Both He-Man and Link look at each other with both of them nodding in agreement. They take out their swords and both of them slices through Kyubey still covered mostly by the smoke.

The Ghost Rider looks at Olive Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi," he says, "Lay an egg and crack it open."

Olive Yoshi doesn't question this at the moment and does so, laying the egg and bashing it on the ground so it would crack in half. The Ghost Rider takes the egg and barfs lava into it, afterwords he puts the eggshells back together. "You all should get out of the way," he says, "This could get messy!"

They all jump out of the way as Ghost Rider throws the egg at Kyubey and it explodes. "Oh my god," Peace says, "Was that really necessary? No wait what am I saying?"

The smoke from the explosion now surrounds the area, but it seems to decipate faster. "Did we get him... or her," The Ghost Rider says," Because I feel like it is still hiding somewhere, since we are not back at Ponyville right now."

Peace shakes his head. "Kyubey is still around then," he says, "The only way to get out of this mind... thing is to deal with this witch that Kyubey was talking about, but where is that thing anyway?"

They all notice more ribbons coming out of the ground and disrupting the smoke. Peace starts shooting at the ribbons before a purple ray hits them. "What the..." Peace says, "Where did that come from?"

Link looks at the ground where the ribbon came from and runs towards it. He grabs hold of one of the ribbons and starts pulling. "Hey he has a good idea," He-Man says, "Everybody grab a ribbon and start pulling!"

Olive Yoshi snickers at the statement. "I'm sorry He-Man," he says, "He he he, it's just that... he he, nevermind let's go and pull the ribbons. Ha!"

Everyone except Peace rushes towards the other ribbons and starts pulling. Peace points his machine gun to the area that the purple ray came from. "Snap out of it Peace," Keen says, "Help us pull this witch from the ground."

Peace points his gun to the ground where the witch presumebly is at and starts to concentrate until he could see a figure underground. "There you are," he says, "It seems like it will have to take more than our weapons."

A ribbon tries to sneak behind Peace, but another purple ray hits it and Peace grabs hold of it. However the ribbon ties around Peace's body up to his neck trying to choke him. "It looks like the ray is coming from nowhere," he says, "But in reality it is coming from a person or Toon pony in this case who picked up where we gone from his mental state. Wonder why I'm talking to myself? It doesn't matter right now. Whoever is shooting the purple ray, please wait for the opportunities to shoot that again when I say so!"

The others look at Peace. "Just who in the hell are you talking to," The Ghost Rider says, "We should focus on getting this thing out and not on the weird ray!"

Peace starts to pull on the ribbon as hard as he can. "Our weapons will not kill this witch unless we use some magic," he says, "But it can't be just any magic, it has to be from a woman. So pull this thing out already and do what I say!" Peace still holding his machine gun brings the blade out from the gun barrel and slices the ribbon from his body to grab it with his hands.

They manage to pull it out of the ground inch by inch, getting glimpses of the witch that looks like a creepy yellow glowing ball with small ears and a creepy face. "Alright everyone," Peace says," Let go of the ribbons!"

They all let go of the ribbons and the monstrous witch closes in on Peace and stomache opens up to be a jaw. "Alright shoot the ray now," Peace says, "Don't hold back on the power either!"

Another ray flies towards the monster and blows a whole through its stomach. Peace manages to dodge out of the way and swings the blade through it, finally killing it. The images disappear and they return back to the dark alley, including Ghost Rider reverting back to his ordinary self where they see a black orb with spikes on each side. "What is that thing," Keen says, "Is that from the witch or something."

Kyubey rushes from the dark and gathers the object and puts in on her back which opens up a hole in which it goes in. It runs off over a couple of buildings and notices someone else with them. "Was that the cause of this disturbence I found," the voice says, "I just noticed it a few seconds ago."

The others look to their sides to see a violet unicorn. "I remember that one," Peace says, "That was what Kyubey was looking for."

The unicorns horn glows once she starts getting closer to the group. "I knew people like you would arrive on this world," she says, "The Princess and I found out about some invasion that is to happen and I had a hunch that someone is going to come to warn us."

He-Man still wonders about her specific calling of their ruler Princess. "Look we are trying to find the apprentice of the Queen or Princess as you seem to call it," He-Man says, "We are having some problem finding him though, all we got is this word Twilight Sparkle."

She giggles a little bit. "It's always strange that you guys refer to leaders in such different titles," she says, "Anyway that word you are looking for is a name."

Olive Yoshi slaps Keen on his helmet. "You didn't notice anything weird about that," he says, "Like any capitalizations or anything?"

Keen takes out the message and reads it breifly again. "Oh I see," he says, "The words are capitalized."

Everybody groans afterwords. "Well little... pony," Peace says, "Do you know where this guy is exactly?"

They then hear a kid shouting. "Hey wait for me Twilight," the voice says, "I am prepared to face the evil disturbance!" It turns out the voice came from a purple dragon with green spikes who is carrying a broom. He however realizes that the commotion was over, so he drops the broom and pouts.

Peace slaps his face in amazement. "How convenient is all of this," he says, "So that would make you Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight nods her head.

Meanwhile, back at the rocket, Sonic and Tails open a door to the seating area of the rocket. "They say that Superman actually caught this rocket trying to escape from this world," Tails says, "The person trying to escape was Solomon, he wanted to escape towards The Cannon of Eden."

Sonic sits on one of the chairs and relaxes. "So how does this cannon thing works exactly," he says, "I mean obviously it would blow up a world, but how strong is it?"

Tails sits on one of the chairs. "Only one world has gotten the taste of destruction from the cannon," he says, "The world was the center of the Toonime government, but it was also the only world that belonged to the Toonime government and as such it was bombed by planes of both Toons and Animes who fought over the Toonimes stance in the war. Many say that the plan was orchestrated by a Toonime named Tora who planned to get rid of it so that he can frame the two governments and gain support, but that failed miserably."

Sonic chuckles. "Thank you Mr. Exposition," he says, "Do you have to give out facts about everything?"

Tails stands up from his seat and goes over to the door on the ground leading to the control room. "I just love to give out facts about our lives," he says, "It's just a little habit I have." He opens up the door to see SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward in there.

Patrick goes to one of the screens and grabs a joystick. "Hey look SpongeBob," he says, "I'm winning this game!"

SpongeBob tries pulling Patrick out of the monitor, but to no avail. "Come on Patrick," he says, "We can't be fooling around like this. This is a rocket not a fun..." SpongeBob abruptly turns to Tails.

Squidward who was looking at another monitor notices Tails as well. "How did you get in here," Squidward says, "We all thought that this rocket was abandoned."

Tails crosses his arms. "We got through the front door using the password," he says, "How did you get in here and why?"

SpongeBob points towards the ventalation shaft. They hear some music from the monitor that Patrick was on. "All right I won," Patrick says, "That was so cool!"

Tails examines the monitor that has some computer replica of space. "You must have played on the virtual simulation software," he says, "I mean it looks like you only did the navigators position of the simulation. but still you have done a decent job."

"I bet you found out about the kings news," SpongeBob says, "I didn't think he go that far to fix this."

Tails shakes his head. "There is something bigger than what we can fathom," he says, "Is there anyone else with you guys?"

The three shakes their heads. "I would think that Mickey would already be here already," Tails says, "He is the only one who could possibly start this rocket."

Sonic finds the room and interrupts them. "Why would Mickey go to this rocket," he says, "Isn't it an old model rocket?"

They then hear Mickeys voice from the back of Sonic. "This rocket is made of Red Lion technology," Mickey says, "It can't be detected by regular scanning equipment. Nobody through history has ever been able to replicate their tech or even build it without a member of either one."

Tails smiles a little bit. "So you've done your homework," he says, "I knew you would use this ship to go deal with the invaders loaming over Equestria, but to think that you would use all of this by yourself. Unless..."

Mickey puts his fist up, backs-up to the wall, and knocks on it to the sound of Merry go-round, Broke down backwords. This opens up a sliding door that reveals a weird disk looking tech. "What you guys see is what the tax money went to," he says, "This is the finished version of the original prototype of the Blue Eagle tech of the same name, The Wrath of Kami!"

Squidward snaps his tentacles to get his attention. "Why is it called Kami and not God," he says, "Most of the name is in English."

Mickey picks the disk off of the wall. "This is not a weapon made by some Anime or Toon," he says, "This weapon was made by famed terrorist Ikusan. A Toonime that used whatever means to kill anything to get his home back from our waring soldiers. This is used to contain energies to power-up The Cannon of Eden."

Sonic looks at the disk. "I suggest that you don't use The Cannon of Eden to stop the invasion," he says, "Heck, nobody even knows where it is anymore and even if we find it using to fix our problems will only bring the tech to the Red Lions."

Mickey slams the disk back onto the wall. "Well what do you suggest we do," he says, "I planned to give up on ruling and left it to the next succesor that we have, how can we possibly hold off this invasion or defeat the Red Lions without it."

Sonic backs away from Mickey. "We need to be patient Mickey," he says, "That is why you plan to resign right? So that you don't bring the threat to actual government? It's enough that they are planning to kill them to succeed in their goal, but you should not forget that the reason you do this is to not destroy the governments. Am I right?"

Mickey calms down and nods his head. "I guess you guys can read me like a book," he says, "Can't really blame you, I was your leader for a long time. So do you suggest that my resignation means we can be more confrontational?"

Sonic gives him a thumbs up. "Well it looks like we can't really go to Equestria due to the whole not having the note of approval from that worlds leader," he says, "But this does give us an advantage to sneak up to the fleets and destroy them before they could invade."

Tails runs to a window and opens it. "I will get my Blue Typhoon and get the rest of the members," he says, "You guys go on ahead and wait until we get there." He flies out of the window and the others in the ship go to a station.

Mickey goes to the captains seat in the other room and brings up a screen of the others in their stations. "Are you all ready to blast off," he says, "Let's be careful not to screw this up."

Sonic enters to the room confidently and sits on the other chair besides Mickey. "We are all ready and in position," Sonic says, "Don't you worry my soon to be former leader, when I start there is no stopping me!"

mickey presses a big red button that makes the rocket shake. "Thank you everyone," Mickey says, "You are all the greatest soldiers I have layed eyes on!"

_**The ship is ready to go destroy the invading army. How will they be able to do so? Peace and the After Genesis sub-group finally found the apprentice, Twilight Sparkle. What will they do to combat the invasion? Is Kyubey speaking truth of a horrible disaster worse than the invasion and if so, what exactly is it? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's blow it the hell up! The journalist Toonime!**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, the After-Genesis sub-group Peace, Commander Keen, Link, He-Man, Johnny Blaze, and Olive Yoshi finally found the Queens apprentice Twilight Sparkle after dealing with Kyubey. All the while, Sonic and Tails find SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and even Mickey in the abandoned rocket. Mickey showed them the ultimate device that can power the long lost weapon The Cannon of Eden. They decide to go to the invading armada and destroy them before they can reach Equestria with Tails going off to get the others with his Blue Typhoon ship. What will happen with Peace and the others of the After-Genesis and will Mickey and the other members succeed in their mission? Find out now!**_

Peace and the others walk down the streets of Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle carrying a baby dragon on her back. "So how come you didn't see the witches or Kyubey," Commander Keen says, "I mean Link and the others including myself noticed both of them."

Twilight tries thinking of some reason. "I don't really know actually," she says, "My horn just noticed you guys even though I couldn't see anything there. Is this creature just invisible to certain people?"

Peace interrupts the conversation. "Kyubey can only be seen by other people who made a deal with it," he says, "Or by people it wants to be seen with, mostly so that it can struck a deal with that person. I suggest that he choose to be visible with me so that he can get close to you several years ago."

Johnny however seems to be curious about Peace's visit. "Why where you in Equestria long ago," he says, "You never specified why you were here before all of us."

Peace stops walking as the rest also stop to listen to Peace. He stood there for afew seconds silently before speaking. "I was escaping am internment camp into this world," he says, "Back then both governments would put us in there so that they can enlist- no not enlist, force us into the army, which killed almost every Toonime in the universe making us an endangered race. Even still we are only partially back to our population we had before the war."

The other members are a little bumed out from hearing his tale. However Twilight kind of tears up. "I think I actually remember you from when I was young," she says, "You were outside of a building where I was taking an entrance exam. You were trying to snap me out of a trance that I had, but Celestia was the one that ultimately got me out."

"Yes Kyubey told me that you can control your powers if I made you make the contract," Peace says, "Kyubey is the monster of this universe who seeked other worlds through the Toonime terrorist Ikusan. Why this Anime **creature **does this is beyond me, but it seems that Ikusan left it here before he commited suicide."

Olive Yoshi looks at the baby dragon on Twilights back. "We didn't hear your name," Olive Yoshi says, "So what is it?"

The dragon puts his hand towards Olive Yoshi. "Everbody calls me Spike," he says, "I wonder, can you also breath fire?"

Olive Yoshi shakes his head. "I can stick out my very long tongue," he says, "Then I can use it to capture things and lay them back inside of an egg."

Spike finds that a little disgusting. "Anyway in an off topic discussion," he says, "What are you Blue Eagle members exactly?"

Peace catches up with Twilight to talk to Spike. "A Blue Eagle member is anyone who has an aura from the two pens that made this universe," he says, "The idea being that the Red Lions have an aura from an unexplained source which boosted their talents in every field, then the Blue Eagles will also have an aura that makes them equal to the Red Lions."

"So why exactly are you guys here," Twilight says, "Is there a Red Lion in this world somewhere?"

"No actually there is an invasion that is coming," He-Man says, "Orchestrated by some guy named Wily who Peace said is actually working for someone."

The group hears a loud gasp from behind them and turns around to see a pink pony. "I can't believe that there is something wrong that is going to happen to our world," the pink pony says, "I knew something screwy was happening around here, but I didn't knew what it actually was. By the way I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm-"

Twilight abruptly covers her mouth. "Were you spying on us the whole time," she says, "You know what it doesn't matter, you will not tell anyone about this, okay?"

Pinkie Pie muffles okay and Twilight takes her hooves out of her mouth. "I do however want to help you guys," she says, "I have some fireworks that can blow it up."

"That is not a bad idea," Keen says, "But how will it reach the ships without blowing up before it? Also we need to know the strength and the location of the armada."

Peace takes out his communicator. "I think we can if some of our members can fly to the armada and sneak in," he says, "They will then go to the mainframe and use the coordinate of the ship to lead the firework towards it."

"That's a very good idea Peace," He-Man says, "But that still leaves the atmosphere to deal with."

"I think I can handle that part," Twilight says, "I'll surround the firework with my magic to protect it till it reaches over the atmosphere."

"Now wait a second guys," Johnny says, "If we are using a firework then we will need more power. I'll make an egg bomb I did on Kyubey and put it on the firework."

Link brings out one of his bombs in his bag, agreeing to put it on the firewrok as well. "Now all we need is some volunteers for getting the armadas coordinates," Peace says, "I'll call the others and see if they can do it."

"Well wait minute Peace," Olive Yoshi says, "Why not use gun you have to turn ship invisible and go towards Armada."

"Because that witch we fought against is actually from the armada," Peace says, "Think about this, you know how Kyubey was talking about how we will not be able to save this world? Well the invasion is no coincidence, they are using something so dangerous that Twilight might have some chance to destroy."

Twilight realizes what Peace is talking about. "I actually found out about a prophecy that is stated to happen tonight," she says, "Legend talks of a thousand years ago, this world was ruled by two princesses, Celestia who moves the sun of this world and Luna who controled the moon. However Luna was soon consumed by hatred due to being feared by the people and turned into Nightmare Moon. Her plan was to keep it night forever under her rule."

"Doing that would've hurt the planet massively," Keen says, "Without the sun this world would suffer from weather problems, not to mention the plants and food becoming scarce with no sun light energy of anykind. Not even a lamp could produce that much energy to keep them fresh."

The others look at him with weird looks. "In other words it would be bad right," Johnny says, "So what happened after that?"

"Celestia managed to trap her on the moon itself using the Elements of Harmony," Twilight says, "However noone knows where they are these days, not even the Princess."

"So that's why she referred to herself as Princess," He-Man says, "Her sister is coming back."

"But it says that she will not return normally," Twilight says, "She will return when, and I quote from the prophecy, A lion of huge redness from a past conflict has her in its claws."

Keen realizes something from Peace. "So the person Wily is working for is part of his test on this world," Keen says, "Do you think this lion is a Red Lion member?"

"Yes in fact this person is the one I met a week ago," Peace says, "The first person I encountered on my path to becoming a Blue Eagle!"

Meanwhile back at Toontown, the abandon rocket blasts off with Mickey, Sonic, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward inside of it. Mickey takes out his communicator and calls Tails. "We are already exiting the atmosphere of this world," he says, "Are you ready to blast off?"

Tails in his Blue Typhoon in the Animeopolis jungle is talking to Mickey through his communicator. "Yeah we are almost ready to go," he says, "We are waiting for two people to appear. Don't you worry your formal highness, we will reach you guys. Tails out."

Tails goes to sit on the captains seat on the front of the ship with the others in a seating position or standing around. Ash, Pikachu, and Gohan are looking out the window infront, Felix is at one of the seats monitoring a screen, Astro Boy is monitoring another screen across from Felix, and Cosmo stands behind Tails seat before moving from it. "Do you think I will be qualified to take on something of this scale," Cosmo says, "What if we are being way out of our league?"

"Don't you worry about a thing," Tails says, "I mean don't leave your guard down either." He then notices a band-aid on her cheek. "I didn't know you were still wearing that," he says, "Did you not notice it till now?"

Cosmo puts her hand on the cheek with the band-aid. "Oh my I didn't notice that I still had it on," she says, "But now that you point it out, I think that I will keep it on. You know just as a good luck charm for my first real injury as a Blue Eagle."

Felix snickers a little bit and Cosmo stares at him angrily. "Hey you only have two Universal hours for the 3rd day," he says, "I can't wait to see how you deny it at that day."

"What is he talking about Cosmo," Tails says, "What does he mean by the third day?"

Cosmo nervously responds to his question. "It's nothing really," she says, "Felix just needs to keep his mouth shut about personal matters of mine."

Tails ignores it and counts the people that are present in the ship. "We have two more people to wait for," he says, "Just what is taking Negi and Usagi so long? Even this Godzilla creature agreed to stay in the warehouse section of the ship in time."

They hear a voice from the door to the room and it turns out to be Negi and Sailor Moon. "Sorry we were late everybody," Negi says, "We encountered Usagi's friends who wanted to come along."

"They are in the same room with that green guy," Sailor Moon says, "I have to admit that my friends are very commited to their duty."

Gohan hears this and goes up to Sailor Moon. "What room is Piccolo in," he says, "I have to talk to him for a few minutes."

"He is behind the third door on the second floor just outside of this room," Sailor Moon says, "Are you sure you want to meet him? I mean he does put you through so much work."

Gohan nods his head and Sailor Moon moves out of his way. Gohan runs towards the door running past another person before he stops to check him out. "I don't remember seeing you before," he says, "Who are you?"

The man turns around with a notepad and pencil in his hands. "I'm definately not a Blue Eagle member," he says, "Many people know me by the intial J.O." The man turns out to be wearing yellow and grey 20's style clothes. His face looks weird too with no nose or ears and big eyes, as well as some black hair.

Gohan backs away from him and continues on to meet Piccolo. J.O. continues to the room where everyone else is at with Negi and Sailor Moon noticing him. "Oh yeah we also ran into this guy," Negi says, "He says he is from a magazine titled under the signature J.O."

J.O. passes by Negi and Sailor Moon. "That signature should only be in use if I'm responding in my magazine," he says, "You can call me Jon Oda and as you can see I'm a Toonime."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here," Tails says, "This mission we are going to do is too dangerous."

"Oh you don't have to worry about me," Jon says, "My job is to go into danger and report it. I'm alway risking my life every day for a story, you just need to worry about yourself."

Ash walks over to Felix and whispers in his ear. "I don't think I really like this person," he says, "He might cause more trouble than we already need."

"I just wonder one thing about this guy," Felix says, "Does he know about Peace being a Toonime?"

They then notice Jon listening. "Why yes I do know about Peace," he says, "Aside from trying to get the story for my magazine, I also want to have a meeting with one of the few Toonimes in this universe."

The others are a little iffy about this request from this person, but Tails sighs and takes out his communicator. "We'll let you come just to meet Peace," he says, "Let me inform him that we are coming first."

Back at Ponyville Peace is about to make a call on his communicator before getting contacted by Tails. "You have some perfect timing there kid," Peace says, "I was about to call you about a big favor."

"What a big coincidence," Tails says, "Mickey and some of the others left to go face the armada. I also got the others to get to the armada."

Peace nods his head. "Be careful when you encounter the armada," he says, "Me and Keen had some problems with them back on mars in small numbers, I mean at least in comparison. Peace out." He hangs up and Tails back at the Typhoon in Animeopolis presses some buttons and pulls a lever.

The ship starts making some noise and lifts up. "It looks like everybody is here," Tails says, "Be prepared for anything these guys have and that especially means you Jon."

Jon nods his head in agreement, all the while having one of his hands in his pocket.

Gohan runs across a hall to one of the doors to a room. Inside Piccolo is meditating and the other Sailor Warriors in their citizen forms are sitting on a bed just looking at him. "How long has he been doing this," Gohan says, "The last time I saw him meditate it was for an hour."

"He just started afew seconds ago," Minako says, "How can you practice with this guy?"

Gohan looks at Piccolo meditating. "I don't really know actually," Gohan says, "I think he's not that bad of a guy actually. I mean the more I train with him, the more I learn about him and I think there is something good in him."

The others gasp which annoys Piccolo a little bit. "He's not as bad as his own father or mother whatever," Ami says, "But he did threaten the world once during his takeover of one of the tournaments."

"I have heard about the tournament that Sailor Moon went to see," Gohan says, "My father must be part of that other tournament that Piccolo was in."

"It was a very huge event in Animeopolis just a few Universal years after the war," Rei says, "Your father Goku went up against Piccolo and for the duration of the fight he was losing, but then Goku managed to get back at him and win."

Gohan lowers his head and acts melancholy. "My dad has done alot of amazing things," he says, "I wish he told me about all that before he died. It's alot like what the people in the Real Universe witnessed in that show."

"It does seem weird that some people in this universe live their lives like the show or movie they come from," Makoto says, "Luna says that it's part of a theory she has that some people in this universe relive their lives from where they come from."

Piccolo starts to cringe a little more. "Wait a minute who is Luna," Gohan says, "I never heard you guys talk about this person."

"She is responsible for finding our group," Minako says, "In fact she was with Sailor Moon's mother when the moon kingdom was attacked."

"I remember that woman from the sword I got from the moon," Gohan says, "I also realized that we still haven't told anyone else that story."

Piccolo angrily breaks from his concentration and snaps. "Will you guys please be a little quiet," he says, "Who knows how strong the armada is going to be!"

The others look at Piccolo. "I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo," Gohan says, "We didn't notice you were having some prob-"

The ship then shakes interupting Gohan as he goes to one of the windows of the room to see the ship taking off. "I hope you are wrong Piccolo," Gohan says, "Because if Luna's theory is right, then it will be a bumpy ride for us against them."

The Sailors seem to not understand Gohan that much. "What are you trying to say Gohan," Minako says, "Do you know about what might happen?"

The Blue Typhoon finally takes off and breaks through the atmosphere.

Meanwhile in a floating abandoned space station, a surviving member of the insect Planet works on a monitor lit up and before him is a pod holding someone. "Just afew more hours till tomorrow," he says, "And then you will be alive again, Goku."

_**Stay updated for the next chapter to see if the Blue Eagles suceed in taking the armada down and more!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The explosion to remember! Blackened the sky eternally!**

_**Last time on Animetion Nation, Peace and the others at Equestria, discussed the idea of using a powerful firework to destroy the armada. The others back in Toontown and Animeopolis fly in two spaceships to reach the armada, but one of them carries the journalist named Jon Oda. Will the After-Genesis group's plan work against the armada and will the two ships get the coordinates of the armada ships in time? Find out now!**_

At Ponyville near a shed, Pinkie Pie drags a cart filled with fireworks to the others. "Here is all you need to make that super duper firework to blast them all the way," she says, "Hopefully you guys know what you're doing, right?"

Peace picks up the smallest one in the pile with the phrase 'Buh-bye Baby!' on it. Pinkie Pie looks worried and takes it away from him with her mouth. "What's wrong with that firework," Peace says, "Is it not powerful enough or something?"

Pinkie Pie shakes her head rapidly. "Thith thiorewok isth too sthrong and phowerthul," she says, then she spits it back into the wagon, "Like I was trying to say, using this rocket will be too dangerous to set-up. Who knows how fast it will explode?"

Twilight goes to the cart and pushes the other fireworks to the side to see the small firework. "That's perfect for exploding an armada," she says, "The more energy put into this thing, the more likely it will damage something! It will mean that I would have to use my magic to hold it for a little longer, but it will be worth it, if we can increase the power."

Johnny nods his head. "The only problem with this is that I can only turn into the Ghost Rider during the night," he says, "My power's the only thing that is going to make that explosion matter."

"He right you know," Yoshi says, "We prepare rocket, but wait to fully make it at night time."

"We will need to find some way to combat them if this plan doesn't work," Commander Keen says, "If that happens, we must find a back-up plan."

"Well this world is supposedly filled with magic," He-Man says, "Maybe we will be lucky on finding something useful."

Peace goes to the cart and picks up the firework. "I hope your right about that," he says, "Twilight, do you have some idea of what back-up we can use?"

"I only met with a few other ponies that could help," she says, "Other than them, I don't know."

"Hopefully this plan does work," Peace says, "Or this world is doomed."

Spike then raises his hand so to be notice by the others. "Why not pack up one of the fireworks with a special kind of smoke," he says, "That way you can blind them and use the rest to blast them when they get close."

"That is not a bad idea," Keen says, "All of you guys need to do is to find the materials."

"Don't you worry guys," Pinkie Pie says, "We will find them all at one spot!"

Keen scratches his head in confusion. 'I didn't even say what they are yet,' he says, "Anyways, if that place has some gun powder, Potassium Chlorate, Sodium Bicarbonate, Lactose, and Dye, then let's go."

"It has something better than all of those things you mentioned that I don't know what they are," Pinkie Pie says, "This place has a gem that is filled with material to make smoke!"

Keen throws up his arms. "I guess that could work too," he says, "Just incase one of them doesn't work out though, we will make the rest with Link's bombs."

Link shows off his pouch with some bombs inside with a confident smile. Peace puts the small firework back into the cart. "There is no time to waste then," he says, "This world will be evening in eight hours."

Meanwhile in space with the rocket, Mickey ponders about recent events. 'It has been some years in Toontown years since I explored worlds as a normal person,' he looks at the stars outside of the ship, 'Is it possible to save this universe even if we don't succeed in defeating the Metalex faction of the Red Lions? And just what are the other groups of the Red Lions going to be like?'

Patrick looks at one of the screens that are flashing. "The Blue Typhoon has finally catched up with us," he says, "I can sense their auras too."

"That's very good," Mickey says, "Because we are heading towards Equestria, which is dead ahead."

SpongeBob, Squidward, and Sonic runs towards a window to see the armada just barely reaching the place. "It looks even bigger than I thought it would," SpongeBob says, "Just how are we going to help out with this?"

"Let me talk with Tails before we move on with a plan," Mickey grabs his communicator and calls him, "We have our sights on the armada up ahead. What is your suggestion?"

"Peace said that he would like for us to get the coordinates," Tails says, "I think we should send Sonic through one of the ships with the Sonic Cannon."

"I don't even get it," Squidward says, "If these guys are willing to invade this world, then why don't they just do it right away?"

"This world is surrounded by a force field," Tails says, "I should know because me and Sonic were on this world before during the War."

"Well I think that's enough questions," Sonic rushes to some space helmet on the wall and puts it on, "If anything bad happens from this..? Well good luck!" He runs into an empty room that has a door on the other side to space. He opens it and flies out into space, landing on the Blue Typhoon shortly afterwords and witnesses the cannon rising from the ships exterior.

"Remember to get in there and grab the coordinates as fast as you can," Tails says from his communicator, "We wouldn't want them to suspect us."

Sonic rushes into the cannon. "Being fast is what I'm best at," he spins in place and Tails aims the cannon at a small door opening up outside of the ship, letting a shuttle get out.

"Get ready for impact," Tails says, "Sonic Cannon, fire!" he presses a button and soon after, Sonic shoots out with lightning speed into the opening. He manages to stop inside before his ball form could destroy anything as the shuttle door closes up.

Sonic sees another door infront of him and goes to open it before the huge steel knob starts turning. A Vorticon soldier on the other side of the door checks inside of the room, but sees nothing. Sonic however hides behind the door and knocks out the Vorticon so that he can zip past the halls fast enough to escape the visions of everyone in his way. He follows the signs on the very blank white walls to the door that leads to the control room. He almost knocks on the door before he notices a Vorticon pointing his gun at his head and slowly turns to him. "You know, I'm over there," Sonic says.

The Vorticon looks back quickly to notice Sonic actually is there and backs up, only to do so towards Sonic who manages to run back to his previous spot and then takes the Vorticons gun and aims it at him. "Alright, I want you to say everything I want you to say," Sonic then knocks on the door.

"Who is it," a deep voice says.

Sonic whispers to the Vorticon. "Say that there is a problem with the hallway and that he should see it,"

The Vorticon speaks in a different language and the Vorticon in the control room comes out to see what's going on as Sonic and his captive hides behind him. Sonic tosses his captive towards the other Vorticon and then runs behind them to round kick them. 'Now with the room deserted,' Sonic says, 'I can get right to business.' He goes into the room and locks the door behind him. He goes to the monitors and plugs his communicator into a slot and starts downloading the coordinates. 'It looks like I got it,' Sonic says, 'Now to get out of here.' He takes the comunicator and then bursts through the door and runs through the halls back to the shuttle room and jumps outside. He notices some meteorites in his way and jumps on one after another all the way back into the Blue Typhoon. "I got it!" Sonic says.

"Great Sonic," Tails says through the communicator, "Send the coordinates to Peace right away!"

In the Typhoon, Sailor Moon feels something in her head. 'What the heck is going on,' she says, 'It sounds like someone is trying to tell me something.' She then breaks down as the others notice.

"What's going on," Astro says, "Are you alright?"

Sailor Moon picks herself up. "I'm alright," she says, "I just heard something in my head."

"Do you have some problems with your memory?" Felix says.

She shakes her head. "I actually learned about my past life afew days ago," she says, "Just as soon as I met Gohan. I feel sorry for that kid you know."

"He seems to be missing his dad isn't he?" Negi says.

"Wait a minute," Ash says, "I didn't know that kid didn't had a father."

"That's because he was killed actually," Cosmo says, she tears up a little bit, "He fought the Red Lions before and even went with us so that he could find Gohan. The murderer was one of the leaders of the Metalex sub-group named Black Narcissus and he's not even the cruelest member of the leaders of that sub-group. Someone was actually worse and he was colored pale silver."

"Wait a minute," Felix says, "I think I heard about that ship before on the news. They said that a great number of ships were taken and then experimented on by some guy named after that word, pale. Another person with a dramatic story behind them, you're not the only one, as you could have guessed when I told you my story."

"I also had something similar happened to me by Eggman," Tails says, "I remember being an orphan due to him attacking my home. I didn't even knew who my parents were, all I remembered about them is how I felt some energy from them."

"I bet you guys know all about my origins," Astro says.

"Of course we do," Mickey says from his communicator, "You were supposed to replace the son of Doctor Tenma after he died, but he sold you after he realized that he can't take care of you like a normal boy. After all of that, do you feel any sort of grief from that? I mean you are a robot that has the ability to feel."

"Even if I can have the ability to feel," Astro says, "I still can't truly know how being a human is like. It was kind of sad that I was sold off, but I met with Dr. Oshay after hanging around outside with the original Blue Eagles. In the end it worked out for me, but even then I had to really work hard for it."

Jon writes all of this down on his notebook. "Hey Mickey," he says, "Do you have any personal issues before becoming king, my former heighness?"

"Who is that?," Mickey says.

"That guy is Jon Oda," Tails says, "He says that he is from a magazine company who is writing about our mission."

'Dang it,' Mickey says, 'He must have waited for me to resign so that he can make a report on us without any authority.'

SpongeBob over hears the conversation. "Hey I remember your name," he says, "Your initials are J.O. right?"

"Yes it is," Jon says.

"Wait a minute," Squidward says, "You were the one that threw that news into the Krusty Krab!"

"Oh well I'm sorry for doing that," Jon says, "I saw that your address wasn't on our list, so I decided to give it to you myself." Jon then notices something outside. "Hey the ships are moving into that world."

The others looked ahead to see the armada moving in. Sonic outside of the ship looks at the world and notices the moon over the spot where Ponyville would be at and then speaks into his communicator. "I see what they are doing," Sonic says, "They are planning to invade the place when the moon is in a perfect order."

"But why would they attack at that time?" Mickey says.

Peace then speaks through his communicator. "Because the invadors are using a prophecy to invade this place," he says, "It's a long story, but we might need your help to face these guys after we destroy the armada."

"Wait a minute Peace," Tails says, "We don't have permission to go in there, only you guys do."

"The letter actually doesn't specify what part of the Blue Eagles is allowed in," Peace says, "If Dark Oak can make his own loophole, then so can I."

"Okay Peace," Tails says, "But, if this gets us in trouble with the queen, you're going to regret it."

"If this prophecy is fully realized," Peace says, "Then this world will regret it. Peace out!" He hangs up and goes to the fully made firework. "I have the coordinates," he says, "You need to aim the firework in that direction."

Twilight levitates the rocket towards the area that Peace specifies. "Set the match on fire," she says.

Johnny pulls off some fire from his hands and sets the fuse. Twilight then covers the firework in a magical box and levitates it towards space.

Meanwhile in one of the armada ships, a figure sits in a big chair watching the firework face against them. A Vorticon goes up to him urgently. "Sir our coordinates have been hacked by someone," the Vorticon says, "Good news is that they seem to believe that this firework will..." He looks into the chair and sees that the figure is really just some box and looks at the firework as it loses its magic box and then flies into the ship.

The firework plan manages to create a huge explosion enough to blow up all of the armada. The others in the Blue Typhoon and Mickeys ship cheers and Mickey talks to Peace through his communicator. "Great work Peace," he says, "You and the others managed to blow up all of the armada!"

"We are not done yet," Peace says, "I think we have one more person to deal-"

"Peace are you okay?" Mickey says, "Peace? Peace?"

Back in Ponyville, Peace gets punched by someone who turns out to be Bowser. He crushes the communicator as he walks slowly to the others. "Looks like he right," Yoshi says, "You Bowser are behind this."

"I see you have returned to face me again," Bowser says, "I was requested from Wily that I don't kill you guys, but I think that someone with such fire power shouldn't exist."

Peace and the others rush to attack him, but Bowser jumps up into the air and floats while being surrounded by blue energy. "What the heck," Twilight says, "That energy around you. You got that from Nightmare Moon didn't you?"

Bowser floats back down to the ground. "I didn't steal as much as I honorably acquired her powers," he says, "Such power is now mine and the first thing I'm going to do is use it to kill you guys! Hear me Queen or shall I say Princess, if you interfere I will destroy this entire city before you get here!"

"To face someone that big already seems difficult enough," Keen says, "But with a power of a goddess?"

"Every person can fall," Peace says, "Even a god is foolish enough to think they have limits."

Johnny then turns into the Ghost Rider. "That's the spirit," he says, "Even with all those powers you will pay dearly for your sins."

"Let's not forget," He-Man says, "You are not the only person with powers!"

Link pulls his sword out and gets ready for battle with Yoshi also stepping up to face him. "I defeat you once as baby," Yoshi says, "And I defeat you again tonight!"

"I'm going to fight you two," Twilight says.

"Well I'm going to hide for now," Spike says. He runs towards a tree and hides behind it.

"Me too!" Pinkie says. She then proceeds to hide with Spike.

Bowser looks at his opponents and smiles. "You guys have made a big mistake," the energy surrounding him then turns dark yellow, "And guess what, it's going to be your last."

_**Will the Blue Eagles save Ponyville from Bowser and what happened to Nightmare Moon? Find out and stay updated!**_


End file.
